The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story
by Alexriolover95
Summary: The story of how a little girl, living under the tyranny of the Empire, grows up and joins the Rebel Alliance, becoming a starfighter pilot and helping the rebellion in their struggle to free the galaxy and establish the Republic.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **So, my surprise teaser got a couple more likes, so I guess it's enough for a start, I'm hoping that now this will really pick up!**

 **If you didn't read the two parts of the surprise teaser, than make sure you do before reading this, because it contains some very important things for this story!**

 **And also, don't worry about the Daring Jewel series, I'll still continue that as well, but for the time being I want to start with this brand new story!**

 **Other than that, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

Fireworks lit up the darkening sky over a city world, the bright colorful explosions ever lasting as the city world was in an uproar, a happy one as far as the eye can see. There was a reason for all this, for the Empire was finally defeated in their last stand over Jakku, the Rebel Alliance, now the New Republic, could finally enjoy peace and make the galaxy a better place for everyone.

Standing on a balcony that was attached to one of the many buildings of the city world was a female Scarlet macaw, silent, as she just stared at the colorful explosions lighting up the sky. She didn't look happy nor did she look sad, she had a neutral expression as she didn't know what to think. It was not until she felt something wrap around her, looking down to see a pair of blue wings hugging her. And right after that, the owner of the wings brought his head in view and gave a kiss on the cheek of the Scarlet.

"What's wrong honey, you don't seem happy." The Scarlet's husband commented in a worried tone.

"I am, it's just…" The Scarlet replied, sighing. "I just wish my family could be here too, they could finally know what freedom feels like."

"Well, they might not be here, but our family will know what it feels like." The Scarlet's husband smiled as he looked down at his wife's belly, which was expanded, showing she was in the last stages of her pregnancy.

"Thank you Tiago, I love you." The Scarlet finally smiled a little, before giving her husband a kiss on the beak.

"And I love you too Lisa." Tiago said back as the two broke the kiss and stayed on the balcony looking at the fireworks.

You might be wondering how this came to be, well that's a story that begins a long, long time ago…

 **Many years ago…**

My name's Lisa and I was once a little girl, living on the Outer Rim planet of Belladoon with my family in a small village. We were under Imperial control as there was a weapons factory nearby, the Empire using slave labor to manufacture weapons for their growing military force. My family and I were dirt poor, just like everyone else in the village and not only that, but we subjected to the brutal treatment of the Imperial stormtroopers, who patrolled the village daily, their white armor and blasters a terrifying sight.

The first time I saw a patrol, I was very little, barely able to speak, playing in front of the tiny house where I lived, playing with a homemade doll when several of those soldiers passed by.

"Lisa, careful!" I heard my mother shout as she could see me from the open front door, she came and grabbed onto me in a tight hug while staring at the stormtroopers pass by.

Of course since I was so young I didn't understand any of it, I just stared at them with a blank expression. As the months passed, I began to understand why we were living this way, my father explaining it all to me, he hated the Empire and wanted to do something about it.

A couple years later, when I was around five, several troopers with an officer barged inside out house.

"What is the meaning of this!?" My mother demanded.

"Your husband, Albert." The Imperial officer replied sternly. "He's part of the plot to destroy the weapons factory, we're here to take him and execute him." The officer answered as a couple of stormtroopers grabbed Albert and dragged him outside.

My father was forced to stand against the wall of our house as we looked on with fear, the stormtroopers formed a firing ling and officer shouted out orders as the troopers pointed their blasters at Albert. Before the officer could order, "Fire!", my mother ran to my father and hugged him right before several blasters shots were fired, killing the couple instantly.

I didn't even see my mother run towards my father because both my older brother and sister made me close my eyes and when I opened them…

So without our parents, I, along with my older brother and sister lived the best we could, getting past our sorrow as we knew we just had to live under the Empire's watch. It was about eight years later, I was thirteen years old, my brother twenty and sister twenty-two, we were in our house when yet again the Empire invaded our home.

This time they came for both my brother and sister, since they were old enough, they were now being forced into labor, to produce weapons in the nearby factory for the Empire. My brother and sister had no say, they were simply taken away by the stormtroopers while the officer in charge just looked at me with an evil expression while I could only hang my beak wide open. After a few seconds he turned away as he was the last one to leave my house.

And that was it, I was alone, the last member of my family that has yet to be taken or killed by the Empire. I had to survive on my own, but I knew that I had to keep going and not only that, but now to resist the Empire in whatever way I can.

This is the beginning of my story of how I joined the rebellion and became a starfighter pilot.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of this prologue? Liking it so far?**


	2. Heart of a Rebel

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before we get on with the second chapter, a few things to say.**

 **I am going to do the story in the first person, being that Lisa is that person, as this story is about her.**

 **And as always, a big thank you to T8ECR34TOR, Nightfly123, Dovahkiin1412 for the favs and follows!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart of a Rebel

* * *

It was another day in my village on Belladoon, a day of boredom as always the Empire showed its presence, their white armored stormtroopers marching down the streets in terror. I'm 16 and living on my own and I was currently walking down the streets, minding my own business as I hung my head low, refusing to come eye to eye with my enemy. That is until I had to…

A couple of stormtroopers were walking towards me, the two talking to each other and since both them and I wasn't paying attention, I accidentally bumped into one of them. I fell and the trooper I bumped into was angry.

"Hey!" The trooper shouted at me as he pointed his blaster right at my head. "Watch where you're going!"

I didn't reply, silently resisting by not responding.

"Well, aren't you going to say something back!" The trooper shouted louder as he brought his blaster closer to me while nearby villages stared in fright at this confrontation.

A couple of tense minutes passed before the other stormtrooper got his comrade's attention.

"Just let her go, no use dealing with them." The other trooper told the angry one.

"Fine, but you bump into me again and you're dead." The angry trooper stated sternly at me as he kicked some dirt onto me and returned to marching.

I got up and cleaned the dirt off me as I smiled in victory, while it may not have seemed like I wasn't paying attention, I was. For while I fell, I grabbed onto something from the trooper, a small case of rations, hiding them in my bag I resumed my walk until I came to a space between two houses. There, laying down on some rugged blankets was an old military macaw woman, who looked very hungry.

"Hey Mrs. Emerald, I brought the food as promised." I smiled as I took out the case of rations.

"Thank you my dear." The old woman smiled with some tears coming out. "It was quite risky for you to do that."

"It was no problem." I said back as the old woman wanted me to have some of the food, which I declined, saying she can have it all.

After I exchanged a few more words with the old woman, I left her and now went to a certain house in the village that I visit on a daily basis, ever since I was left alone. Coming to the door, I checked to make sure that no troopers were around and giving a secret knock, I got an answer from inside the house.

"Come in my young friend." An older male voice spoke.

I opened the door to see an adult male Blue macaw, who smiled at me as he was stirring some food in a pot.

"Hey Uncle Eddie, good to see you again." I smiled back as I sat down on a chair.

"Likewise Lisa." Eddie said happily as he poured some food into a couple of crude metal bowls and sat down next to me.

Uncle Eddie isn't really my uncle, but he's an old friend of the family and when my brother and sister got taken away by the Empire he looked after me, making sure I was safe. Eddie hated the Empire just as much as my father, but he kept quiet, not drawing any attention to himself, he just hoped that one day the Empire would be gone.

"So, what did you do today?" Eddie asked me.

"Well, I bumped into a trooper and I took his ration pack without him looking, I gave it to Mrs. Emerald." I replied as I took a spoonful of the hot food Eddie prepared, savoring the good taste.

"That's a good girl." Eddie chuckled lightly. "You know I ask this every time you're here, but I'm going to say it anyway, why don't you find a way to join the Rebellion?"

This was something I always found hard to answer, but I always manage to reply in some way.

"I don't know Uncle Eddie, I want to, but all I know about them is from the talk I hear between the troopers and the propaganda." I answered. "It's not like I thought about it, in fact I always dream about it, but…

"Listen, whatever you hear about the rebellion is not true, the Empire makes us believe they're monsters or terrorists and you and I know that the Empire are truly the monsters." Eddie said in a clear and passionate voice. "Lisa, from time to time there's always talk about the rebellion from people who hate the Empire, their voices are few and quiet, but when you hear them speak, you feel hope in you, and hope is what will win in the end."

Always hearing Uncle Eddie speak like this was one of the reasons why I keep on going, why I always have hope.

"Thank you Uncle Eddie." I said, noticing that I was done with my food, but that was not surprising because most of the time I find that I have finished my food while I was talking with Eddie. "I think it's time for me to go back home."

"Alright, stay safe my dear." Eddie told me as he went with me to his door, where we gave each other a quick hug before I walked to my house.

As I entered my house, I could hear the sounds of a family that once lived here, trying their best to live and survive, I could hear myself the clearest, once a little girl who was so happy, but naive to the bigger picture happening around her. I closed the door behind me and I laid down on my bed, staring up into the ceiling, just thinking.

As the day drew to a close I ate a little at the dinner table that once seated five, now only one. I ate in silence as I felt a tear run down my cheek and into my food, but eating it anyway because I couldn't waste a single bite.

As I finished, I went back to my bed and took the single think blanket, covering it over my body even thought it wouldn't give me any warmth and I went to sleep. Besides me, in the bed, was my homemade doll, made by my mother for my first birthday, it was my most prized treasure, the one thing that served as a reminder of my family. As I closed my eyes, I dreamt, as always, about being in the rebellion, fighting for a better future and life as I was shooting a blaster and dropping any stormtrooper who came in my line of sight.

But I knew it was only a dream…

Only as the next day came, something extraordinary would happen, something that isn't a dream at all, but a reality…

The rebellion would come right to me.

* * *

 **And there's the second chapter!**

 **And I'm really enjoying this story, even thought so far this isn't doing as well as the Daring Jewel series, I'm still going to do this story, because I'm having a lot of fun with this!**


	3. It's The Rebellion

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **I'm currently feeling a little under the weather, my throat's feeling a bit dry, which leads to a lot of coughing, but I'll manage!**

 **Anyway… As always before we get to the next chapter, thank you to Cyan The Hot Wing and FaR7 for the favs and follows!**

 **And now…**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's The Rebellion

* * *

As I slept, my dreams continued, laser blasts and screams sounded through my head as I laid on my bed. The dreams continued as even the morning light came, indicating a new day, but I stayed in my bed. The sounds continued and even contained new sounds of TIE fighters and their laser cannons going off, only there was another sound, a new one, I couldn't describe it, but it sounded like a ship, only nothing like a TIE.

The sounds got louder and louder, like it was happening in real life, but I only thought it was because I was really sleeping deeply, I refused to wake up. Even when something crashed and shook the ground a little, did I still think it was all my imagination.

It was only until the sound of loud knocking on my door and the shouting of Uncle Eddie that finally got my attention in real life.

"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up! You have to see this!" Eddie shouted at me from outside.

My eyes shot open as I got up and now could clearly hear that something big was happening outside as I quickly put on my day clothes and rushed outside my home to see that everyone was looking up into the sky and when I looked up I could see why.

The sky was full of TIE fighters battling a different kind of fighter. Unlike the TIEs, which was just a ball cockpit with two solar panel wings attached, one on each side, these ships had a longer and sleeker looking body, fours wings, two on each side, were attached to the body and each wing had a long metal rod attached to the ends. The wings, I could see, looking froward of the front or back of the fighter, shaped up to look like an "X".

"What are those ships?" I asked Uncle Eddie, who was standing next to me, tears in his eyes, happy ones.

"Lisa, it's the rebellion." Eddie answered, never taking his eyes off the sky.

I returned my gaze towards the sky as well and as the fight continued, I was amazed, for every one of those strange looking fighters shot down, five or six TIEs would be shot down, either exploding in the sky or crashing down on the ground in flames. Eventually some other ships joined the fight, these had a much bulkier body, not as sleek as these "X" shaped fighters were, they also had two long engines attached to the bulky body, which gave it the shape of a "Y". These ships seemed to have a harder time maneuvering, but they had as much firepower as the "X" shaped fighters and they had no problem blowing apart TIEs as well, a couple of them however going down in return.

Eventually the sky was clear of TIEs, either shot down or forced to retreat from inferior numbers. I could see the rebel fighters charging towards the nearby weapons factory and I could see missiles being fired and huge explosions visible as the ground shook like a small quake. I have never seen something so amazing in my life as I now heard several blaster shots going off and the screams of the crowd that gathered outside to watch the battle.

The shots were fired from an Imperial officer's pistol, into the air, as he ordered stormtroopers to force the villagers back into their homes, to prevent them from helping any of the rebel pilots shot down, if they survived.

As I just stood there for a second, Eddie silently whispered to me in a hurry.

"You know what to do." Eddie told me as he went back to his home.

As stormtroopers made sure everyone got back inside, I quietly evaded the troopers, going between homes and avoiding the soldiers as I eventually managed to get to the outskirts of the village and sneak away to where all the crashed fighters of the battle were.

I made my way to the nearest one, one of the "Y" shaped fighters, I could see the pilot, a yellow canary, was very much alive, but looked a little hurt as he saw me from his now open cockpit. He looked frightened as he quickly took out his blaster pistol and pointed it at me.

"Who are you!?" He asked me.

"Easy, I'm not part of the Empire, I'm here to help." I raised my wings.

As we talked, I could hear the sounds of Imperial troop transports approaching, going from rebel fighter to fighter to see if the pilots were dead or alive, in which case they were captured.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now." I told the pilot.

I held out my wing and the pilot took it, helping him up as he couldn't help but quietly shout out his pain from his wounds. I got him to put his wing over me and I helped him walk, guiding him through some tall grass so the Imperials could not see us as easily. As we got to the village outskirts, I told him to stop, for we had to wait until night fell and the Imperials returned to their barracks.

As we hid away, out of sight, we talked to each other, getting to know each other and become friends, he thanked me many times for getting him out, but I told him that it wasn't over yet.

As night fell and the stormtroopers got picked up by troop transports and went back to their barracks, I helped up the pilot again and I took him to Uncle Eddie, who was surprised, but proud of me.

"Come on, come in, any rebel is welcome in here." Eddie said happily as the pilot came in and sat down, letting out a relaxing sigh as Eddie checked to see if any Imperials might have seen the pilot come in, which luckily there was none. "Make yourself comfortable rebel." Eddie smiled at the canary as Eddie got a hot cup of a drink for the pilot and then Eddie called me over.

I knew what he was going to say to me.

"Lisa, this is your chance, you can help the pilot return to the rebellion and then join them." Eddie encouraging me.

"But what about everyone in the village?" I asked. "Without me there's no hope here."

"Listen, you can do so much more for this village if you join the rebellion, don't let this golden opportunity go to waste, they need every able bird if they're going to win." Eddie trying to convince me, which worked.

"Okay Uncle Eddie, I trust your judgment." I replied, sighing as I thought of what the village will be like without me.

"Good, now I know a friend who can take you and the pilot to the town where all the smugglers and their ships are, you better leave very early in the morning before the stormtroopers return." Eddie told me.

As Eddie went out to talk to his friend, I sat down next to the pilot and told him about the plan to return him to the rebellion, of course he thanked me yet again.

"My name's Lisa by the way, what's your's?" I asked as I held a wing for a shake.

"Nico." The yellow canary pilot replied as he shook my wing.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter!**

 **I hope everyone knows what the title references…**


	4. Finding Passage

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before we get on with the next chapter, a couple of things to say**

 **So after looking at the basic timeline of the events I want to cover in this story, the time between the first Death Star's destruction and the Battle of Hoth is three galactic years and the time between Hoth and Endor is a year and the time between Endor and Jakku is another year.**

 **Which is perfect for this story, means I don't have to change the length of time so much as I thought I would need to, although I might change it a little bit.**

 **And also, just so you guys aren't confused, everyone in this story is a bird, no matter what alien race they are, makes it a lot easier.**

 **Anyway…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Passage

* * *

The Sun that shone over the planet of Belladoon barely started to rise when loud knocking was heard on Eddie's front door, which woke up everyone in the house, Nico grabbing his blaster pistol and me becoming a bit scared if it was the Empire, who probably figured out that a rebel pilot had in fact escaped. I watched Eddie walk to the door and slowly open it, it wasn't until Eddie smiled did Nico and I calm down.

"Okay, hurry up you two, you must get out before the stormtroopers return for the day." Eddie told us as both Nico and I quickly packed our things.

As we were almost ready, I said what may be my final goodbyes to Uncle Eddie, I was tearing up at this fact.

"It's okay my child, go and help free the galaxy, make the Empire pay for all the pain they caused you." Eddie told me in his ever determined voice.

"Goodbye Uncle Eddie, I promise I'll return victorious." I told Eddie as I hugged him.

"I'm sure you will." Eddie said happily.

However before we would leave town, I remembered something, I told Eddie's friend to wait a few minutes as I ran to my house. As I came in, I went to my bed and grabbed the one treasure from my childhood, the homemade doll I kept for all of my life so far. As I put it in my pack, I returned to Eddie's friend, who was waiting in his speeder with Nico, I climbed into the seat next to Nico and we were off, away from the village. I could see Eddie wave his wing to me and I waved back as I still felt the tears come down.

As the sun climbed up the sky and lit the planet for the day, Eddie's friend drove the speeder on towards a bigger town that held docking spaces for small ships, it was a hot spot for the smugglers who came to the planet. I remembered my parents always told me that smugglers were just as bad as the Empire and now I was forced to meet one and have him or her take us back to the rebellion.

As we made our way pass several Imperial checkpoints, in which we had to hide Nico, Eddie's friend dropped us off at one of the bars of the town.

"Good luck you two." Eddie's friend told us before going back to my village.

"Alright, so did you ever come here?" Nico asked me, hoping that I would know my way around here.

"No, I never even left my village until I found you." I answered back as this made Nico a bit nervous.

"Well, that's comforting." Nico commented as he smiled nervously.

"Lets just find a smuggler to take us back to the rebellion." I told my new friend as we both walked into the bar.

It was of course filled with all kinds of birds talking and laughing while drinking, a band playing in a corner, providing some music, we just made our way through the crowded bar and came to where the bartender was.

"Excuse me." I said, getting the bartender's attention.

"Hey, how old are you?" The mean looking hawk, who was the bartender asked me, looking at me carefully with one eye.

"Relax, I'm not here for a drink." I replied, hoping he wouldn't kick me out as I got closer to his face and lowered my voice. "My friend here is a rebel pilot, I rescued him from that battle yesterday and we need a smuggler to get him and me to the rebellion."

The bartender then got serious.

"Why didn't you say so." The bartender smiled as he spoke in just as low a tone as me. "There's only one here, he goes by the name of Kipo, over there at that table." The bartender pointing with his eyes.

I turned a little to see a Roseate Spoonbill sitting alone, laid back as he had one wing holding onto a glass cup. I turned back to the bartender to thank him.

"Thanks for the help." I spoke in a low voice to the bartender.

"You're welcome and also, you didn't get it from me." The bartender replied as he began cleaning an empty glass.

"Of course." I replied as I got up from my seat and walked slowly to where the smuggler was with Nico.

"Wow, you handled that well." Nico told me, surprised.

"Well, living under the Empire all my life made me tough." I replied as I calmly sat down across from the smuggler with Nico.

The smuggler pretended not to notice us for a minute as he took a sip from his drink and as he finished taking his sip, he spoke.

"So, if you don't want to get shot, I suggest you tell me what you want." The smuggler named Kipo asked us.

"This canary here is a pilot for the rebellion, he was shot down in yesterday's battle and we need passage to his base, which is…" I paused as I realized Nico didn't tell me where the rebel base was.

"Yavin 4." Nico finished for me.

"Yavin 4…" Kipo got to thinking.

"That long of a trip is going to cost you." Kipo told us as he now completely faced us. "15,000 credits."

It was Nico who now came to the rescue for us.

"We don't have anything on us right now, but I promise you when we arrive at Yavin 4, the rebellion can pay you." Nico promising the smuggler.

"Hmmm…" Kipo thinking about it. "Alright, I have my own problems with the Empire anyway, come to hanger 54, that's where my ship is."

"Great, thanks." I thanked the smuggler as Nico and I left, to make our way to the hanger.

Little did we know that someone looking for a bounty left the bar while we were in the middle of talking to Kipo and told the Empire about us. Nico and I carefully made our way to the hanger, where Kipo was waiting, preparing his ship, a tiny female Finch also there.

"So, what do you think?" Kipo asked us.

"What a piece of junk." I commented.

"Hey, she might not look pretty, but she's tough." Kipo snapped back at me. "This here's my partner, Tiny." Kipo introducing his partner in crime.

"Wait, a Finch named Tiny…" Nico trying hard not to laugh.

"You got a problem with that buddy?" The Finch named Tiny asked Nico as he got right up to his face. "If anything you're just as tiny as me."

"Alright Tiny, get to the cockpit and make the final checks." Kipo told his partner.

"We really do appreciate you helping us." I told Kipo as his partner went into the ship.

"No problem, just as long as I get paid." Kipo replied. "Well, just wait a little longer while we get some final things done and we'll leave."

Only as Kipo finished his sentence, the sound of running Imperial stormtroopers could be heard as they arrived and started shooting at us, their blaster shots going all around. Kipo and Nico took out their blasters as they started shooting back at the troopers.

"Looks like we're leaving now!" Kipo shouted. "Get in the ship!" Kipo told Nico and I as we got on board, with Kipo last.

As the ships'a boarding ramp closed up, the stormtroopers still fired away, but Kipo and Tiny fired up the engines and we lifted off, up into the sky as we got along the clouds and soon enough into space. We weren't in the clear however as a star destroyer arrived, closing in fast on us.

I only could look down at my planet, of course it was the first time I was in space, much less to leave my planet, which I took every moment to look down upon, for it could be my last view of my home planet.

Kipo and Tiny weren't thinking about that as they focused on preparing the hyperdrive and just before the star destroyer could get a tractor beam lock on us, the blackness of space turned into white lines as we were finally away from the Empire's grasp.

* * *

 **And that's it for that chapter!**

 **I hope you guys got a really big nostalgic feeling in this chapter…**


	5. Welcome to the Rebellion

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **First of all, thank you to readerC137 for another fav and follow!**

 **And second, in this chapter we're going to finally introduce some characters from the actual Star Wars universe!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Rebellion

* * *

We were safely away from the Empire for the moment and we were in hyperspace with nothing to do at the moment, so I asked Nico if he could entertain me with stories about the Rebellion and he did just that.

He told me the story of the Battle of Scarif, in which the Rebellion made an unexpected attack on the Imperial defenses there to steal the design plans of what the Empire called, "The Death Star", encouraged by the actions of Jyn Erso and Rebel captain Cassian Andor, with several other heroes and some rebel infantry who got past the Empire's shield gate without getting blown up and soon enough the whole rebel fleet arrived, resulting in a huge battle. Nico even told me, from his Y-wing bomber, how he witnessed a small Hammerhead corvette ram a much larger Star Destroyer, clashing it against another Star Destroyer and sending them both falling into the shield gate, which allowed the Death Star plans to be transmitted clearly to the rebel fleet.

I was in awe at everything Nico told me, I couldn't imagine that the Rebellion would be so daring to attack such a defense, with the odds completely against them. It only made me more encouraged that Uncle Eddie's words were true, that everyday the Empire is getting closer and closer to its demise and Nico's next story only lifted my spirit and determination even more.

Nico's next story was how he was in the attack against the Death Star, a huge battle station with the power to destroy entire planets. There were only 30 of these "X-Wing" fighters and "Y-Wing" bombers as Nico called them against the defenses of the Death Star, not to mention the hundreds of TIE fighters that were in the hangers of the battle station. With the knowledge of how to destroy the battle station, a pair of proton torpedoes through the station's exhaust port, the rebels tried two times, with failure. All the while the Death Star moving to get a clear line of fire on Yavin 4, time was racing as finally on the third attack run, an X-wing fighter was able to get a couple of proton torpedoes through the exhaust port and the battle station blew up in a massive explosion, the mighty battle station now a field of hundreds of debris. The only survivors of the attack against the Death Star was a couple of X-Wings and Nico in his Y-Wing, along with what Nico called a "piece of junk".

"Wow…" I commented as Nico finished. "I can't believe the rebellion did so much, I wish I could have seen it all."

"It's something I'll never forget, it's those victories that I believe we'll win in the end." Nico smiled.

While we were talking, Tiny came to us from the cockpit.

"Heads up, we're about to arrive at Yavin 4." Tiny told us as we got up and walked with Tiny to the cockpit.

A couple of minutes later and the white lines of hyperspace turned back into the blackness of space. I looked around to see what I could, seeing a blue and white planet, a gas giant close by and… a huge field of debris, the Death Star. Now I knew Nico's stories to all be true. However as I turned to say to Nico how right he was, he seemed a bit worried as he was staring at the blue and white planet.

In the space around the planet, there were many ships, the rebel fleet I assumed, there were also other ships traveling back and forth between the planet and the ships in orbit. I also saw starfighter patrols and as I looked at the starfighters, three of them came towards us, I was wondering what they were doing until the communications came on as a new voice sounded in the cockpit of Kipo's ship.

"Attention unidentified ship, you have entered restricted space, please respond or we will fire on you." The voice warned Kipo.

Kipo was about to reply, only for Nico to stop the smuggler as he knew the voice quite well.

"Roberto, is that you?" Nico asked.

"Nico…" The voice which belonged to Roberto, replied, sounding very surprised. "I can't believe it buddy, we thought we lost you on the Belladoon raid."

"Roberto, you know it'll take more than the Empire to bring me down." Nico joked. "I managed to escape with the help of a new friend and we had to get a smuggler to bring us here, what's going on, why is the fleet on high alert?"

I heard Nico's friend, Roberto, sigh through communications.

"While we were on the raid, rebel command heard a rumor over communications that the Imperial fleet has finally decided to come and destroy us, we even heard that they have a ship that's twenty times as large as a normal Star Destroyer and has enough firepower to take out a whole fleet by itself." Roberto told Nico. "It's just a rumor, but rebel command isn't taking any chances, so we're evacuating, luckily Skywalker found a planet where we can escape to."

"Where?" Nico asked.

"The sixth planet of the Hoth system, it's snowy and cold, but it's the best there is if we want to hide from the Empire." Roberto answered. "Now, we'll escort you down to base, I'm sure Princess Organa would like to speak to you and your new friend."

"Thanks buddy." Nico thanked Roberto as Roberto and the other two X-Wings with him escorted Kipo's ship through the rebel fleet and to the base.

As Kipo's ship slowed down and landed, Nico and I, along with Kipo and Tiny, got out and saw a busy scene. Rebel soldiers were hauling supplies onto waiting transport ships, never taking a break as some of them even looked like they would drop dead, but they all knew that they needed to hurry up if the Empire was really coming. The four just stood there until Nico noticed another one of his friends, holding onto a clipboard of some sort as he went from fighter to fighter that was parked outside, checking things off.

"Blu!" Nico shouted at his friend.

The man that Nico called to, a Blue macaw with hazel eyes turned to the sound of the voice and saw Nico, smiling as he dropped what was doing and came to the canary.

"Nico!" Blu hugged his friend. "We thought we lost you buddy!"

"Yeah, heard that already." Nico chuckled, but then got serious. "Is it true we're evacuating?"

"Yes, we are, it was a tough decision, but we have." Blu answered back. "Why are they?"

"These two are smugglers." Nico pointed to Kipo and Tiny. "And this one rescued me from the Empire, she wants to join us." Nico pointing to me, to which I blushed.

"It was nothing." I replied, trying to hide my red cheeks.

"Well, thank you for saving my friend and we can always use more birds, welcome to the rebellion." Blu smiled as he held out his wing for me to shake.

"It's an honor being here." I replied.

"Blu, Roberto said that Princess Organa would like to see us." Nico interrupted. "And also, I kinda of promised these smugglers 15,000 credits…"

"Well… a deal's a deal." Blu replied as he turned to the smugglers. "We'll get your money shortly, just wait."

After Blu was done talking to the smugglers, he turned to us.

"Now, follow me, her highness is in the command room." Blu replied and we followed him through the crowds of birds, entering into a stone circular pyramid of some sort, where just as much activity was happening, soon enough we came to the command room, Blu finding the bird he was looking for. "Your highness." Blu excused himself as the princess was talking to an officer.

Princess Organa, first name being Leia, was a very key figure in the rebellion, a white macaw, she came from Alderaan, or well… what was Alderaan, now nothing more than an asteroid field as it was the Death Star's first and only victim of its superlaser. The princess' parents, the ones who raised her from when she was just a newborn were on the planet when the Death Star blew it up, so now the fight against the Empire was really personal for the princess.

"Commander Blu, what can I do for you?" The princess asked politely.

"Nico has returned and he has brought a friend who wants to join us." Blu announced as he stepped aside.

"Well, looks like the lone survivor of Gold Squadron lives, your luck surprises me." The princess commented about Nico.

"You're too kind your highness, but I couldn't have gotten here without her." Nico was talking about me.

"Well, thank you." Leia extending out her wing, which I shook. "So, you want to join us… You look young, how old are you?"

"16, your highness." I replied nervously, fearing I wouldn't be allowed to join.

"Well, you do need to be at least 18 in order to join a combat unit, but we can always use help in other noncombat roles, for now, why don't you help out putting supplies in the transports."

"Yes, your highness and thank you." I smiled, thankful I was going to stay.

"You're welcome, now I must get back to organizing our future." The princess told us as she returned to her present duties.

And so that's what I did, following Nico, who also set out to help carry supplies onto the transports, I began my role in helping the rebellion and freeing the galaxy.

* * *

 **Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer?**

 **Anyway… I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**


	6. In the Nick of Time

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **A couple of things before we get to the next chapter…**

 **First, if you haven't read the "Decisions" post I wrote yesterday, than please go read it, because there's important things regarding this story and my Daring Jewel series.**

 **Second, I actually lost a follow, not saying who it is, but I did change the author's note in chapter 3, so that'll give you a hint. I'm not upset about that, in fact it's that person's loss to not read the story!**

 **Anyway… lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: In the Nick of Time

* * *

It was the day after I arrived at the Rebel Alliance headquarters at Yavin 4, I was tired, spending most of yesterday and into the night helping the rebel soldiers loading all the necessary supplies into the transport ships, by the morning I was exhausted as I was sleeping outside, against a tree near the stone landing field for the transports and fighters. I was still sleeping when someone came up to me and woke me up by speaking to me.

"Worn out huh?" A familiar voice greeted me while I had my eyes closed.

Opening my eyes, I saw Nico standing in front of me with a cheeky smile.

"Pretty much and I thought the rebels wouldn't have anything in the front place." I replied, stretching myself as Nico sat down next to me.

"Well, we have almost everything stored in the transports, so the final things should be packed up and ready to go." Nico told me as he sat against the tree. "I wish Skywalker could have found a planet like this, besides fighting the Empire, this is a peaceful place and lovely too."

"Yeah and now we have to hide in a freezing iceball." I chuckled back. "So, since we have nothing to do at the moment, can I hear more stories?" I asked, wishing to pass the time hearing my stories of Nico's time in the rebellion.

Nico was about to start, only for a loud alarm from the base to go off, causing both Nico and I to shoot up and look at each as I silently asked Nico what was going on with my face.

"The Empire's here." Nico's face going white as he ran to the command room, with me following him.

As we got there, Nico saw Blu and came to him, Blu being at the map displaying the space around the planet.

"Blu, is the Empire really here?" Nico asked quickly to Blu.

"Yes, better get to your Y-Wing buddy." Blu told Nico as the canary nodded and ran pass me to the landing fields outside to his bomber.

"What should I do?" I asked Blu.

"All you can do is get on a transport and quickly, they're just starting to leave." Blu told me.

"And what about you?" I asked, wondering why Blu wasn't leaving.

"I'm a fighter pilot, I have my own ship to fly, now go." Blu urged me on and I left, back outside the interior of the base and seeing rebel soldiers and ground crew hurrying into the last transports. "Got room for one more?" I asked a soldier and he let me in.

As I came into the transport and sat down, I could see the fearful faces of all the rebels, wondering if they were going to be able to escape. After our transport was full, the boarding doors were closed and we took off, with fighter escort towards space as the further we went, I could hear the sounds of lasers filling the space.

Making my way to a viewing window, I could see the heavily outnumbered rebel fleet exchanging broadsides with the Star Destroyers of the Imperial fleet. I also saw the massive ship I heard about from Nico's friend, Roberto and boy was it a behemoth and the firepower, it was like the whole thing was covered with every possible ship weapon.

I saw the starfighters battle it out in the space between the larger warships, the rebel starfighters, even thought heavily outnumbered, fought valiantly as they brought the time needed for the defenseless transports to set coordinates for the Hoth system and make the jump to hyperspace. Soon enough it came time for us to escape, but while the Rebel starfighters tried their best to hold off the large numbers of TIE fighters, it wasn't enough as TIE fighters were breaking through the defense and now were starting to make attack runs on the transports.

And our transport was one of the victims as several TIE fighters shot at our transport with a barrage of green laser fire, shaking the transport as the interior lightning turned red and an alarm rang out in the ship. As the rebels mostly panicked at the thought that the hull could break apart any second and expose them to the vacuum of space, I made my way to the front of the ship, where I can listen to the communications from the bridge of the craft.

"Calling to any Alliance fighters nearby, we're under attack by TIEs and require assistance!" I heard one of the crew members shout into the comms.

It was a couple of intense seconds until a reply came in from a familiar voice.

"This is Commander Blu, Captain Roberto and I are on the way, hang on." Blu's voice spoke through the comms.

As I stood where I was and was looking out the bridge window, I could see the TIEs coming back around for another attack run, swinging around as they lined up and charged at our transport, ready for the kill. Only just as they were about to open fire, the three TIE all exploded as red laser fire hit them and as the explosions of the TIEs cleared up, a couple of X-Wings flew pass from above and behind.

"Thanks Commander Blu for the save." The crew member who spoke with Blu thanked the commander for the help in the nick of time.

"No problem transport, Captain Roberto and I'll escort you to the nearest star cruiser." Blu replied as he and Roberto swung around and took a side each of the transport, protecting it from further attacks as those inside calmed down and helped to check the damage, which luckily wasn't enough to cause major damage.

We came alongside one of the star cruisers, which was rather a strange looking warship, unlike the triangular Star Destroyers, it was a strange looking triangular shape, with like bubbles sticking out along the lengths of the ship. Despite the star cruiser being in the middle of the battle, trading broadsides with the Star Destroyers, it still took as in as we docked and quickly got off, boarding the safety of the cruiser.

Soon enough the evacuation was complete as I heard that all the transports were accounted for, sadly several of them didn't make it as they were either destroyed by TIEs or caught in the turbolaser fire of the Star Destroyers. As I ran to a viewing window, I could see the rebel fleet getting into position for hyperspace, one by one escaping as I saw that the starfighters, including Blu, Nico, and Roberto didn't come into the hangers of the cruisers. My answer and surprise came when I saw that the rebel starfighters had their own hyperdrives, the little ships escaping on their own. Now I knew how they managed to carry out their raid on my planet, I was in awe as that was a great advantage to have.

Soon enough the blackness of space turned into white lines again as the Imperial fleet kept up their fire, only now useless as what remained of the rebel fleet escaped. The rebellion lives and now we're on our way to the sixth planet of the Hoth system.

* * *

 **I bet some of you thought this would be the end of the story… Guess again!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. From Warm to Freezing Cold

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Now before we begin, I would like to say that I would like to see reviews from others, rather than the same three people who have been reviewing, Dovahkiin1412, Nightfly123, and T8ECR34TOR. Now as always, I don't ask a review for every chapter, even thought that would be wonderful, but every once in awhile so I know you're still reading the story.**

 **Now, lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 7: From Warm to Freezing Cold

* * *

We were safely away from the Empire, once more traveling through hyperspace as we escaped to the Hoth system, as I looked out a viewing window on the star cruiser I was on, I was wondering how cold our new base would be, cursing the Empire that forced us from our warm and lush green world that was Yavin 4. I was thinking this because an announcement was made throughout the fleet, we had to decide whether or not we wanted to stay on Hoth or go with the fleet, since the fleet was only dropping as off, while the fleet shattered to avoid being all crushed at once, for the Empire was now on the hunt.

I decided I wanted to stay on Hoth, because I thought that Nico and his friends, Blu and Roberto would also stay on the base. Part of me was debating the decision the whole time until the fleet came out of hyperspace and I snapped free of my thoughts. Looking around I saw the many ships of the fleet emerge from hyperspace and looking more I saw the planet where we would be dropped off, it was a barren, white colored world, not looking very appealing. In fact, I still preferred my world over this new one, but I understood that the Empire probably wouldn't think we were hiding in such a place.

As the last of the fleet arrived from hyperspace, the smaller transport ships docked with the star cruisers and other warships of the fleet, taking anyone who wanted to stay at Hoth. I joined the crowd who decided to stay on Hoth and boarded the transport ship, sitting down and waiting for the transport to take us down to the surface. As I looked through the viewing window, I could see other transports and also starfighters escorting them down and soon enough it was our turn as everyone who wanted to go was on the ship and with a couple of those X-wings next to us, we joined the groups heading down.

As we descended down through the slightly cloudy skies, I could see more and more of the planet, which was just snow and rocks. Now I was wondering if I really wanted to stay, but it was too late now. Soon enough we landed, but before we could get up to go out, a few soldiers were walking through, giving out winter jackets, which I took one and put on.

As everyone was prepared for the cold, the landing ramps of the transports opened and we walked out, the cold air greeting us right away as tiny bits of snow blew in our face.

"Well, this was a great choice…" I whispered quietly to myself as I saw my breath in the freezing air.

There was no time for rest as everyone was put to work unloading the supplies from the transports, even the starfighter pilots who came down had to work, which was good for me because I could see if the few of those I knew also came down to the planet.

I started carrying crates that held blasters, rations, medical supplies and other necessary things to a pile where we were gathering the supplies and as I carried one, I saw a familiar yellow canary having trouble carrying a rather large crate for his size. I chuckled quietly to myself as I went over.

"Need some help tiny one?" I said teasingly.

The yellow canary looked at me and smiled.

"So, that's going to be my nickname from you?" Nico asked me as I took one end of his crate and he took the other.

"Well, only if it's going to annoy you." I replied back as I chuckled some more. "You know this would be a lot easier if Skywalker picked a more green world." I commented as I tried to not think about the cold.

"Well, maybe you can imagine the snow as sand, maybe that'll help you feel warmer." Nico suggested, which honestly I found silly, but…

Looking around while carrying the crate, I imagined that the white snow was in fact light brown sand and it did help a little, I felt at least a little bit more mentally warm.

"Actually it helps a little." I said in a surprised tone as Nico and I put down the crate alongside all the others and went back to get another.

As all the supplies were taken from the transport ships, we had to scout out for a proper place for our new base, in the surrounding area, so Nico and I joined up with a few rebel soldiers as we walked through the snowy ground. It took most of the day, but eventually we heard that one of the groups, which I found out that Blu and Roberto were on came across a network of sturdy caves that can house a whole base.

I thought that we had to drag the supplies to the caves ourselves, which I wasn't looking froward to, only we didn't have to as one of the important things we had with us from the transports were a bunch of air speeders that we can use to drag the supplies much more easily. So with me and everyone who wasn't a pilot, we bundled the supplies, tying together several crates with strong cables, connecting the cables with a cable from the speeders with a hook and after checking to make sure the supplies wouldn't fall off, the speeders carried their cargo back and forth.

Everyone worked to set up the base, all wings lending their assistance to set up the many different parts of the base, the hanger, medical area, command room, even the eating area. We had to improvise a lot, since we were in a system of caves, which weren't the most spacious spaces in the galaxy, digging large amounts of snow and even rock to make more room, but making sure to not collapse the snowy roof above us.

As the system's sun started going down over Hoth's sky, everyone stopped and rested for the night, everyone exhausted and tired as they settled down in the temporary makeshift living quarters for the time. As for me, well I didn't feel too sleepy, so taking a small heating lamp, I walked to the hanger's entrance and sat down, watching the system's sun go down, making the sky darker and darker.

I was still sitting there when I felt a wing rest on my shoulder and turning around,I saw it was blue, looking up I saw it was Nico's friend, Blu.

"Oh…" I began, not sure what to say at first. "Commander Blu is it?"

"Yes." Blu replied as he sat down next to me, holding onto a drinking container and two cups. "I was actually looking for you."

"Me?" I replied, confused.

"Yes, I just wanted to say thank you again for saving Nico, when I heard that he didn't come back from the raid with us, I lost hope and thought that the Empire had him." Blu continued as he poured some hot steaming liquid into the cups and gave one to me, which I gratefully took.

"It was no problem commander…" I started, only for Blu to stop me.

"Please, call me Blu when we're alone, I already have enough birds calling me, "commander"." Blu chuckled as he took a drink.

I also took a sip, savoring the hot liquid in my beak as I felt warmer, even as the air grew colder from the night. It was than that I made a decision, after seeing those so called, "X-wing" in action and if Blu was a commander of a fighter squadron as he seemed to be, I would join up with his squadron when I reached the combat appropriate age of 18. Blu seemed like a very nice guy and a good leader, I'm sure I could work well with him, if only I knew Blu's past and family…

* * *

 **So… What is Blu's past?**

 **For that answer you're going to have to wait a while, for I'm going to do one or two chapters of Lisa's time until she's old enough to join a combat unit and when she's old enough, than we'll find out about Blu's past!**


	8. Persistence

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Finally back after a short delay, sorry for that, been busy with other posts and dealing with some sickness.**

 **There's pretty much nothing else to say at the moment, so enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Persistence

* * *

It has been many months since the Rebellion and I have set up our new base on the sixth planet of the Hoth System, My 17th birthday passed as I looked older, probably because I was here and no longer on my home planet. As I freezing my wings off on the planet, I got more and more important jobs along the way, once I was stuck cooking the food for everyone in the mess, but I didn't complain much since it was warm in there. Now, I was doing things like helping to bring spare parts for the starfighters or going out on patrols in the surrounding areas, on tauntauns, hairy two legged creatures that were native to this planet, they were awfully smelly, but they were fast and perfectly suited to the hostile terrain. I even learned how to fire a blaster, from one of my only friends so far, Nico.

As another day on the planet ended, I was in fact on one of my patrols, returning to the base on my tauntaun. As I stopped, I took off the mask I was wearing to shield my eyes from the snow and cold, but the smell of my tauntaun greeted my beak right after as I hopped down from the creature. As I was on my own talons, Nico was there to welcome me back.

"I see you're back from your patrol, so how was it?" Nico asked.

"Same as always, just snow and ice." I chuckled. "Oh and the smell of my tauntaun."

"Yeah, but they are the most useful thing on here." Nico chuckled back as I joined him in getting some much needed hot food.

As Nico and I got some hot food to warm our bellies and sat down together to share a conversation, another bird joined us, a Blue macaw, that was a few days younger than me.

"Can I join you two?" The Blue macaw asked us politely.

"Sure Tiago." Nico smiled, revealing the bird's name. "Sit down and join…"

Only I stopped Nico as I had a different opinion than my friend.

"No, you can't, Nico and I want to enjoy our own time together here." I answered as Tiago's smile went down.

"Oh, that's okay, I can always sit somewhere else." Tiago said back and left us.

If there was one thing I didn't like about this base, besides the cold and tauntauns, it was that boy, Tiago. Ever since he noticed me, he has been trying to talk to me and well… I didn't feel like starting a serious relationship with anyone, if that was his intention, which I'm sure it was.

"Lisa, why did you have to say that?" Nico asked me, rather confused.

"Look, when I was a little girl, growing up as a teenager, I was told by both my parents and siblings to be careful around boys, back on my home planet there was the fear that some boys might be sympathetic to the Empire and if they found out that their girlfriends were rebels, they would turn them over to the Empire, to be enslaved or executed." I explained my reasoning.

"But Tiago's here and he's a very nice boy, I remember when he himself came to Yavin 4, he was found by some rebel soldiers as a little boy after his parents were killed." Nico explaining his own reasoning. "He hates the Empire just as much as you."

"Yes, I know, you told me this before, but I'm just not ready for any serious relationship, I just want to see the Empire gone and done with." I replied as I returned my focus to feeding myself.

Nico and I returned to our food, our conversation simply gone as I blamed Tiago for ruining the moment.

As nighttime came, the system's sun going down, I once again watched the sunset as I thought about my future and what I would do after the Empire was gone. Only as I thought about that, my mind once again returned to Tiago and as I pictured him, I shook my head to get rid of his image.

"No Lisa, don't think about him." I told myself angrily, but no matter his image stayed. "Best get back inside before they close the blast doors and get some sleep." I said as I got up and made my way back to base, just in time as the blast doors of the base were closed for the night.

I went to my small living quarters, barely big enough to fit a bed as I closed the door and locked it, sitting down on my bed and then laying on it as I stared up at the ceiling. As I laid there, I took the homemade doll from home and held it against my chest, as I closed my eyes, dreaming about the past and my family.

As morning came about, I woke up, refreshed and ready to start a new day. As I made my way to eat some food to get some energy, I was walking through the hanger and saw Blu working on his X-Wing starfighter, checking to see if anything was frozen.

"Hello commander." I greeted Blu in that way since there were others in the hanger.

"Oh hello there Lisa." Blu greeted back. "Just checking my starfighter, you?"

"On my way to get some food and then whatever needs my help." I replied as I got curious, always wanting to ask this. "You know I always wondered what these starfighters are like, Nico told me a lot about them in action and I saw they had hyperdrives when we escaped from Yavin 4."

"Well, this starfighter in particular, in my opinion, is one of the best ships invented." Blu stated in confidence. "Highly maneuverable and reasonably fast, has four heavy leaser cannons, two proton torpedo launchers, one on each side, has its own hyperdrive and shields and…"

As Blu continued, an astromech droid rolled out from the back of the starfighter.

"Has a spot for a droid, helps you with repairs and can even be a pilot if you need to focus on other things." Blu finished going over the basic features of the craft.

"You know I really hope to fly one of these things when I reach combat age." I stated as I couldn't take my eyes off Blu's starfighter.

"Well, the more pilots we have the better." Blu smiled. "The Empire has numerous amounts of TIEs, but they only have two laser cannons, no hyperdrives or shields and not even a droid assistant to help the pilot, they relay on their sheer numbers to win."

I was about to ask if I could join his squadron when I reached 18 only for me to hear Nico call my name.

"Sorry commander, looks like I'm needed." I told Blu.

"That's alright, it was nice to talk to you again." Blu smiled and I left to go to my canary friend.

"What's up Nico?" I asked him.

"So, one of the morning patrollers got sick and is in medical right now getting better, we need someone to fill his place." Nico told me.

"And let me guess, you want to ask me if I can fill his place?" I asked, knowing full well where this was going.

"I know you went yesterday, but I thought you would like to go out again today." Nico chuckled.

"Hey tauntaun smell is better than staying coped up in here." I returned.

"Excellent, I'll add you to the list of today's patrollers and you can go right now. Nico told me.

Now, I was going to eat some food for the morning's energy, but than I thought it would be better if I ate after I returned from the morning patrol, I didn't want to feel a full stomach while outside so I went to where the tauntaun pens were in the base and got mine. Putting on my snow mask and making sure I was all tight and warm, I got on my tauntaun and exited the base. Outside, even thought it was cold, it was nice, the cool air blowing in my face was refreshing.

I enjoyed my patrol as I rode my tauntaun further and further from the base, looking around at the rocky and snowy land as I looked for anything out of the ordinary. Soon enough I had to check in with the base on my progress.

"This is Lisa, out on morning patrol, nothing out of the ordinary, please respond." I spoke into my wrist communicator.

It took a minute before a voice responded.

"This is Captain Roberto, Lisa, thank you for the report, continue on with your patrol." The voice of Blu's friend greeted me.

"Roger, returning to my patrol." I replied as I stopped the transmission.

Only as I stopped the transmission, my tauntaun was acting very wildly as the creature was scared of something.

"What's the matter boy?" I asked the tauntaun with a smooth voice. "Smell something?"

Only it wasn't something the tauntaun smelled, as I looked back up, a huge claw suddenly hit me and knocked me out cold as I was off my tauntaun and on the snow.

* * *

 **I hope one of you knows what hit Lisa and the references I put…**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Belly of the Beast

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **I forgot to mention, but my spring break started, so I have some time to relax and that means you guys are going to get stuff from me daily until the break is over!**

 **And as I told you guys, the story's going to be in the first person, but I sometimes might have to go to third person, as in the case of what's going to happen in this chapter!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy as always!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Belly of the Beast

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see blurry darkness, needing to regain my vision as I blinked my eyes rapidly to make sense of what was happening and where I was. And that's when I felt the pain, my whole right side of my head was scared and bloodied as it hurt to blink.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around my surroundings.

And that's when I saw the bones of various different creatures that inhibited this world scattered all around me, some even right next to me. There were even bits and pieces of flesh as well, raw meat still not eaten. And hearing an eating sound, I looked more around and saw a huge white fur covereed monster, chewing on raw meat from a big bone. Little did I know that the monster was eating my tauntaun and that he intended to eat me for his food.

"Got to get out of here." I told myself in my head as I tried getting up, only for my body to hurt as I groaned and fell back down, luckily the monster didn't hear me as it was too focused on his meal. "This can't be happening."

Back at the Rebel base…

The morning patrols came back, riding through the hanger entrance on their tauntauns, Nico there to check that they came back, checking them off, he noticed Lisa was not along them.

"Hey, did you see Lisa come back with you?" Nico asked one of the soldiers who was out on morning patrol.

"No sir, didn't see her." The soldier answered back.

"Something's not right." Nico said to himself as he turned on his waist communicator. "Lisa, this is Nico, please respond." Nico's answer was only static, telling Nico something was really wrong.

Nico went to the command room, where Blu was, talking to a slightly younger Blue macaw.

"Oh, hello Commander Skywalker." Nico greeted the other Blue macaw.

"And hello Nico." Skywalker replied. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually yes, Blu, as you saw I sent Lisa out on morning patrol, but she didn't come back with the other patrols, I'm a bit worried for her." Nico expressed his concern.

"I'm sure she's fine buddy, maybe she just got lost a little." Blu trying to reassure his friend.

"I'm not convinced, she has been out on patrol lots of times before, I think we should try to find her." Nico still not having a good feeling. "And she saved me, if she's in trouble, than we have to find her." Nico reminded Blu of how he was still alive.

"Okay buddy, but we should find out if anyone spoke to her before she disappeared, all patrols need to check in with the command room every once in awhile." Blu suggested.

As luck would have it, Roberto the last bird who Lisa spoke to was walking by.

"Are you guys talking about Lisa?" Roberto asked.

"Yes, we are, you know something Roberto?" Blu asked.

"Yes, she checked in with the command room a few hours ago, I answered her communication and she reported that everything was normal, she seemed fine when we ended the communication." Roberto told his friends.

"Well, did she say where she was?" Nico asked.

"No, but we can probably trace the location of her last communication." Roberto told the canary before leading the two to the station where he was when he received Lisa's communication, Roberto getting to work. "Looks like her last known location isn't far out, should only be a couple of hours to get there on the tauntauns."

"Than lets get a few men and start searching for her." Blu said as he and Nico walked out of the command room.

Little did they know that a certain male teenager was listening in from the entrance of the command room and he surprised the two older birds.

"Excuse me Commander Blu, Nico, but did I just hear that Lisa is missing?" Tiago asked.

"You heard right kid." Nico told Tiago.

"Can I go with you to help look for her?" Tiago asked.

"I'm not so sure…" Nico thinking about it.

"Sure kid, but be careful and stay close to us." Blu told Tiago.

"Thank you sir." Tiago thanked the commander before following the two.

After getting a few other volunteers, the group rode off towards the location of Lisa's last communication and when they got there, there was no sign of her of course, only more snow and nearby some rock formations.

"Split up and search around the area." Blu ordered the group as everyone dismounted their tauntauns and started walking around, calling out Lisa's name.

Nico went towards the rock formations and noticed that along the rocks, there was the entrance of a den, so Nico carefully looked inside as he went further and further, seeing the bones and flesh scattered around. And then he saw Lisa.

Lisa looked like she was about to give up hope that she was going to be found, but when she turned her head…

"Nico!" Lisa whispered loudly, only for Nico to give her the quiet sign, by putting his wing over his beak.

Nico signaled Lisa that help was on the way before leaving to get the others.

"Blu, I found her." Nico called out for his friend, Blu and the rest of the group coming to Nico.

"What did you see?" Blu asked.

"Well, besides Lisa, bones and flesh all over the den." Nico reported.

"Must be a wampa, well this is tricky, how are we supposed to get her without the monster noticing us…" Blu wondered.

"Sir, I think I may have an idea." Tiago spoke up.

"What is it kid?" Blu asked.

"I'll distract the creature and force him out of the den, while the rest of you go in the den and get Lisa out." Tiago suggested.

"Too risky, if the creature catches you, he'll surely cut you to pieces." Nico responded at once.

Blu thought about it and well, he had no other idea, so Tiago's was the plan.

"You got a better idea Nico?" Blu asked his friend, to which Nico shook his head, "No". "Well than we're doing Tiago's plan.

While they were getting ready for the plan, Nico tossed his blaster to Tiago, which the kid caught, looking at the canary with surprise.

"You might need that kid, know how to use it?" Nico asked.

"Yes sir." Tiago replied as he turned off the safety.

As Blu, Nico, and the rest of the group hid, Tiago, on his tauntaun, rode up to the den's entrance and called out loudly to make sure the wampa would hear him.

"Hey ugly!" Tiago shouted. "You're hungry, come get me!"

And Tiago heard the wampa get up and with heavy and loud stomping, the monster appeared in view, seeing Tiago and roared, starting to charge at Tiago to get him and his tauntaun.

As Tiago led the wampa away from his den, the rest of the group moved quickly inside and came to Lisa.

"Took you guys long enough." Lisa chuckled through her pain.

"Well, you saved me, it's time I return the favor." Nico chuckled back as he and the rest of the group helped Lisa up since she couldn't walk on her own and guided her to one of the waiting tauntauns.

"Now we just need Tiago to come back and we can get the hell out of here." Blu said as he looked for Tiago, who was of course leading the wampa away.

Tiago was riding as fast as he could, but the wampa was closing in, coming in closer and and closer. Tiago's tauntaun was almost out of breath. And that's when Tiago noticed all the rock walls besides him, remembering that Nico gave him his blaster, the kid now took it out and fired several shots at the rock wall, until Tiago made a landslide. Tiago pressed his tauntaun faster to get out of the way and as the wampa was just about to lung on Tiago, the rockslide landed on top of the monster, burying the monster.

"That was close." Tiago sighed in relief before turning back around to join the group.

As Tiago rode into view, he saw that Lisa was out and safe, she was asleep, laying on top of a stretcher the group brought with them as it was going to be dragged by one of the tauntauns.

"Looks like your plan worked kid." Nico smiled as Tiago came up.

"Lets get back to base and get Lisa some proper medical treatment." Blu said as they started riding back to base.

Back at the Rebel base…

I woke up to see that I was in a room, laying on a bed comfortably as I noticed I wasn't feeling a lot of pain. As I looked around I saw some familiar faces.

"Welcome back Lisa." Nico smiled.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what happened when I was asleep.

"Well, you spent some time in a bacta tank to heal up and it looks like it did the trick, your wound is healing very nicely." Blu told me.

"I see, well thanks for saving me guys, I'm lucky to be alive." I smiled.

"Well, thank Tiago when you get the chance, it was that kid's idea." Nico told me as I couldn't believe it was Tiago who thought of that idea.

And than the door to the room slid open as I saw a Blue macaw walk in.

"I see you're awake." The Blue macaw smiled as he came in.

"Lisa, remember when I told you about Skywalker." Nico asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, this is him." Nico said as Skywalker came to me.

"Nice to finally meet you sir." I couldn't believe that I was meeting the hero who blew up the First Death Star.

"And nice to meet you too." Skywalker replied as he shook my wing. "I really hope that I myself don't run into the monster your friends described."

* * *

 **Oh… But you will Luke, you will…**

 **Anyway… Part of the inspiration for this chapter actually came from an MLP episode, can one of you guess which one?**


	10. Welcome to Blue Squadron

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Now we're finally coming to the real story as now our main character, Lisa, has finally reached the age of 18! And you know what that means!?**

 **Also… Remember when I mentioned Blu's past? You're going to find that out as well!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome to Blue Squadron

* * *

The day has finally come, my 18th birthday, I have finally reached the minimal combat age, free to join up with any combat unit I so chose and I already knew my decision. After I woke up and did the proper checking to qualify, I went to the base's hanger. There I was greeted by none other than Nico, who was wearing a red color pilot's uniform.

"Hello Lisa, I heard that today's your 18th birthday." Nico said.

"It is and I'm finally excited to join the fight." I replied with a bearing smile.

"Well, what unit are you planning on joining?" Nico asked. "I know you're aware that some units are being reformed."

Indeed, over the months before my birthday, several legendary units that died for the rebellion were being reformed to live on their legacy. One of them was in fact Gold Squadron, the only survivor of course was Nico and he was made the new Gold Leader, which Nico was very happy about as he started to get volunteers to join.

"Well, I'm thinking about joining up with Commander Blu's squadron, Gold Leader." I stated as I teased Nico, only Nico had a very worried face. "Did I say something?"

"Lisa, you remember when I told you those stories after you rescued me right?" Nico asked me.

"Yes…" I replied, confused.

"Well, there are some parts I left out." Nico started. "You see, I told you that during the Battle of Scarif, most of Blue Squadron, including Blue Leader were lost and the survivors of Blue Squadron joined Red Squadron to replace their losses. What I didn't tell you was that Blue Leader was Blu's father."

"What…?" I questioned in disbelief.

"And Blu… Well he already lost his two girls to the Empire and then his wife committed suicide over that fact." Nico stated, my eyes wide open.

"But he seems so happy…" I took note of that fact.

"He hides his sadness well, but there's always talk that if Blu ever leads a unit, death will surely come to the members swiftly." Nico said sadly. "I like Blu, he's a very good friend, which is why I didn't tell you the first time about his past."

"So I shouldn't join Blue Squadron?" I asked as I looked for Blu, who was currently discussing things with Captain Roberto.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying that you should just be careful and besides he can use you, so far it's only him and Roberto, as well as two other volunteers." Nico told me. "Listen, I got to get back to my Squadron, good luck and may the force be with you."

Nico left and his last words confused me, I heard something like that before, the force being something about the Jedi, but I tossed those thoughts aside as I went to Commander Blu, now approaching him in a new light. As I stopped, I stood at attention.

"Lisa reporting for duty Commander Blu." I stated politely. "Here to join Blue Squadron."

"Oh great." Blu smiled. "Another volunteer, well than…" Blu holding out his wing for a shake. "Welcome to Blue Squadron."

"Thank you sir." I replied as I returned the shake.

"Now we just need to add you to the unit roster and get a uniform and droid for you." Blu stated as he got Captain Roberto to do those things before turning back to me. "We don't have all the X-Wings right now for the Squadron, they're due to come in a couple of weeks, so for now just prepare your uniform and droid, you can even name your droid if you want."

As if Blu's talk summoned someone, a droid came up besides Blu.

"This is my droid, named her Jewel." Blu patting the top of the droid's head.

I guessed that name must have been Blu's wife or one of his daughters, I thought that Blu thought it was a good way to stay in touch with his family in some way. After a short wait, Captain Roberto came back, holding a uniform and a droid besides him.

"This is your uniform." Roberto said to me as he gave me a blue pilot's suit and a mostly white helmet with rebel markings, especially the most symbolic one of the Phoenix, blue colored. "And your droid." Roberto stepping aside to reveal a white and red astromech, which gave out a few beeps.

"Thank you." I thanked Roberto.

"Now, you're going to be Blue Five on the unit Roster and for my first order, go back to your room and change into your new uniform." Blu ordered me.

"Yes sir." I replied as I went to my room and changed into my new uniform, my droid coming with me and waiting outside my door.

As I changed into the pilot's suit, I felt something different, I wasn't the young teenager who just did the odd job here and there, I was a soldier now, fighting to free the galaxy. As I stared at my helmet, seeing that symbol of hope, the Alliance Starbird, gave me courage and determination I have never felt before. I put on my helmet and breathed in and out slowly before going out of my room to see my new droid waiting for me.

"Now I just have to give you a name." I told the droid, who beeped back at me and I thought of my older brother, who helped protect and watch over me when my parents were gone. "I'll call you Alex, like that?" I asked the droid, who gave out a couple of happy beeps. "Good, now lets get back to the hanger."

As I went back to Commander Blu, I was surprised as he was talking to Tiago, the one who came up with that crazy plan that saved me when I was stuck in the Wampa's den. I wondered what Tiago was doing.

"Commander, finished with my first order." I excused myself as I walked up and stood at attention again.

"Excellent, you look great and I got good news for you, you have a wingman now." Blu looking at Tiago.

"But sir… I…" I couldn't find the proper words. "I don't need a wingman."

"Everyone gets one Blue Five, trust me you'll be thankful to have someone to watch your back." Blu told me as he put a wing on my shoulder before leaving the two of us alone."

"So, wingwoman, I guess we're going to be working together." Tiago nervously chuckled.

I didn't chuckle back as I thought this was Tiago's plan to get me to date him, which wasn't going to work.

"Look, you might have saved me from that snow monster, but that doesn't mean I still like you, just don't get in my way and we wouldn't have any problems." I stated to Tiago right in his face.

And then I left Tiago to go see Captain Roberto, see if there was anything else I had to do, but it was mostly to get away from Tiago. How little did I know that I would eventually fall in love with him for the rest of my life.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Oh and also… You guys didn't think I would add, "May the force be with you" at some point did you? Of course I'm going to add that!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Improvished Training

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, there's pretty much nothing else to say so I'll shut up and let you read!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Improverished Training

* * *

So my next orders, along with the rest of the present Blue Squadron, were to get volunteers for the squadron to fill out the necessary 12 members needed to get the unit officially on the list of combat ready fighter squadrons. It took some time and convincing, but we got our 12 members and as soon as we were on the list, our training could begin. On that day, Commander Blu, with Captain Roberto, his second in command and Blue Two, got the squadron together to make a speech in front of his X-wing fighter.

"Hello Blue Squadron, if you don't know already, I'm Commander Blu and this is Captain Roberto." Blu began as we stood before him. "Now, I know many of you probably heard things about me that made you hesitant to join up with Blue Squadron, but I want to reassure all of you that I wouldn't risk anyone if we don't all agree on an action to take. We will work together as a unit and we'll be fine, we'll show the Empire what we can do and make them fear us."

I could hear the confidence, but also the revenge tone in Blu's voice as he continued, now with stating the true facts as they were.

"Now I wouldn't tell you that we're all going to survive, we're going to take losses, that's just the reality of fighting, but we all knew what the risks were when we joined the rebellion, better to die fighting than dying in chains." Blu finishing up his speech with… "May the Force be with us." Blu turning to Captain Roberto to take over.

"Listen up rookies, we don't have a proper flight simulator like the Empire has here in this icy cave and the X-Wings for you aren't going to come for awhile, so we're going to have you learn all the controls for now in my and Commander Blu's fighters until the shipment of the new X-Wings come." Roberto announced. "Alright, split up in your pairs and lets get started."

I was excited, although I still had to wait as it was Blue three and four's turn first to learn the different controls. I watched as both Blu and Roberto walked the two squadron members through the various controls and what each of them did. Of course the new members just sat there, the fighters weren't powered up, their engines and weapons systems off as they listened to their commanders.

I admit I was so impatient, I have waited long enough for a chance to finally be in the cockpit of an X-Wing fighter and I grew jealous seeing the rookie before me be in the fighter. Eventually it was my turn as me and Tiago stepped up, me going to Blu's X-Wing as I climbed up the ladder and into the cockpit, Blu following me as he stopped at the ladder's top step.

"Okay now Blue Five, lets begin." Commander Blu started as he walked me through the many different controls.

Even thought I listened carefully, knowing that the information Blu gave me could save my life in an emergency, I still took moments to enjoy the feeling of sitting in the cockpit, even thought it was tough and a small space, I felt wonderful.

Blu told me the controls for the laser cannons, proton torpedos, shield adjustment, engine power, everything, like he had a manual in his head. I realize his father must have taught him everything about the fighter and learned everything from him, which was why Blu knew so much, it was like his last connection to his family, like my last connection was the homemade doll made for me.

I wanted to truly experience what it was like to fly without actually flying, so I decided to ask Blu for something.

"Excuse me sir, but if you don't mind, can I pretend to fly, even if I can't take off, for a few minutes?" I asked politely.

"Sure, that's a good idea." Blu replied, I'll step down from the ladder and let you take over, now remember which one is the control to close the cockpit?" Blu asked as I nodded and placed a wingtip to to the control. "Good, you're a fast learner." Blu commented about me before stepping down the ladder and letting me have fun for a few minutes.

I pushed the control and the cockpit hatch closed, sealing me inside the fighter. I looked for the startup control, which would power up the X-Wing, careful not to hit that and pushing all the necessary controls to start up, pretended to fly and even pull the trigger, which of course didn't actually fire my weapons, to shoot down imaginary TIE fighters. My fun had to end as of course I wasn't the only one getting his or her training, Blu coming up the ladder and gently kicking on the glass of the cockpit hatch. I pushed the control to open the hatch and got the sad news.

"Alright Blue Five, your turn is up, it's time for the next squadron member." Blu told me.

"Yes sir." I replied as I climbed down the ladder to give the next squadron member in line his turn to learn.

We trained daily until our new X-Wings would come on a transport, Blu keeping our squadron in top shape, but careful never to push us too far and making sure everyone understood the instructions. Both Blu and Roberto were charismatic leaders, if a squadron member looked like he or she needed a break, than he or she was allowed to rest until the member felt better. We learned flight tricks, how to deal with different kinds of TIEs, even learning how to take advantage of our astromechs and what they can do to help us when we need it.

I think it was safe to say that Blu is a very good leader, as well as Roberto, I couldn't believe that it took so long to fill out the necessary strength needed to get the squadron up and running. I could tell that the other members of the squadron were getting to like their commanders and were slowly getting less nervous and more confident.

One day the squadron was all in the mess area, eating our midday meal when Blu and Roberto walked in, coming from the command room, quickly our squadron stopped eating and came to attention.

"At ease Blue Squadron." Blu said as the squadron sat back down. "I got great news, the transport with the shipment of your new X-Wings has just arrived from hyperspace and is starting to come down to the planet's surface."

The whole squadron just lit up as they couldn't believe their own fighters were almost here, I just as excited as well.

"Finish up your meal Blue Squadron and when you're done, we're going to paint our fighters and begin the real training." Blu smiled as we got back to our food, looking froward to see our new X-Wings.

* * *

 **And I'll end it there and next time we come back, well as said, the real training can begin. However the question is, how much more training can be done before the Empire strikes back… (Foreshadowing!)**


	12. First Flight

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Just a warning for the next chapter and the rest of the story, I know I said I'm making this canon to the Star Wars movies and I am, but… There actually might be some changes, but not too much to make it look completely out of whack.**

 **Other than that, lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 12: First Flight

* * *

After we finished our meal, we went outside the base, to see snowspeeders gently dragging out our fighters from the cargo hold of the transport. They were freshly made from the factory, still in their white, naked form, just as green as we were, but that was about to change. As all the fighters were taken out, they were guided to the hanger, getting their own parking space as ground crew hooked up the fuel lines to the fighters.

We didn't waste our time as we got to giving our fighters their fresh coats of blue paint with the white, one advantage of being on an icy world with lots of snow means we have a lot of water laying around, we had to melt it of course in order to make the paint, but once we did, we had gallons and gallons of paint ready. Our fighters, of course, had the same pattern as Blu and Roberto's fighters, except for one detail. Since we had our own number in the squadron, we painted blue stripes on our wings to indicate who was who. For me, since I was Blue Five, I had to paint five blue stripes on each wing to mark my place in the squadron.

And what's more, we didn't have to wait long to jump in our fighters and get started, as soon as the fighters were fueled up and the paint dried, which also didn't take long since the cold helped the paint dry faster, we were ready. Commander Blu wanted to have us wait until tomorrow, to let us rest from our work, but we didn't want to wait as we were all standing outside our fighters, we wanted to have our real training started right now.

"Okay Blue Squadron, hop in your fighters and get ready for takeoff." Blu told us as we all replied, "Yes sir!" And climbed into our cockpits, our astromechs being placed in their slots in the fighters.

I powered up the engines as I then closed the cockpit, breathing nice and easy as this was the first time I powered up my fighter.

"Ready for our first flight Alex?" I asked my astromech, who replied with a few excited beeps. "Good to hear buddy, lets make a good impression."

And then Commander Blu's voice came over the comms.

"Alright Blue Squadron, as soon as we're out of the hanger, form up behind me and Captain Roberto in a triangle formation and we're going to head out into space." Blu ordered the Squadron.

Pulling the flying stick back gently, I lifted off from the ground and turned my fighter slightly to point to the open hanger, waiting for my time to head out and as it was, I flew froward slowly, joining the squadron gathering in a triangle formation, with some difficult since most of us were rookies. As soon as we were in the proper triangle formation, we flew froward, tilting our X-Wings in an angle and pointing towards the sky, climbing up and up, the blue sky turning into the black of space.

As we reached space, I realized I got there myself, piloting my own ship, there was a feeling I have never felt before, I can't explain it, but it was a good feeling. I was so lost in my own thoughts, looking around me and seeing the edge of Hoth, the black of space and the other Squadron members around me. I was so lost that at first I didn't hear Commander Blu's next set of orders until Alex was beeping at me.

"What…" I said, shaking my head as I heard Alex beeping at me, the astromech displaying hyperspace coordinates. "Oh… Sorry buddy, got lost in my thoughts." I told Alex as I put in the coordinates, watching the rest of the Squadron jump into hyperspace slightly ahead of me.

It was only a time of a few minutes, the squadron appearing in a completely empty part of space, I was guessing that Commander Blu wanted us to practice hyperspace jumps. As I appeared from hyperspace, I could see the rest of Squadron already present, as I appeared, Commander Blu's voice came again over the comms.

"All wings report in." Blu said.

"Blue Two standing by." I heard Captain Roberto's voice over the comms.

The squadron checking in one after the one and when it was my turn…

"Blue Five standing by." I spoke.

As the squadron finished up with that, Commander Blu's voice came again, this time it was a direct message to me.

"Blue Five, try not to show up late again." Blu advised me.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I replied, apologizing.

"It's okay, you're still a rookie, you'll learn." Blu told me as I had to smile as Blu went over to the squadron's frequency on the comms again. "Blue Squadron, lock S-foils in attack position and then you can have fun practicing maneuvers with your wing partners, me and Captain Roberto are going to be staying back and watching you."

Wing partners? Well this was great, now I had to work with Tiago, my wingman, this was going to be fun…

"Ready to practice Blue Five?" Tiago's voice came over in a direct message to me, his voice full of excitement.

"Just don't do anything stupid or get in my way." I snapped back sharply as I tried to ignore Tiago and focus on my own flying.

I practiced everything I learned from Blu and Roberto's teachings, doing loops, twists, changing speed, banking or climbing, sharply turning right or left, even spinning. I must admit my maneuvers were a bit sluggish or poorly executed, but I was learning and I sought to do them better as I went through the maneuvers again and again, getting a little better each time.

At the same time, the more I practiced, getting better, the more I forgot that my wingman was right behind me, struggling to keep up with me as I didn't tell him what I was doing. It would be my first serious mistake as a pilot.

As I turned sharply to the right, Tiago was still flying straight, turning to the right too in response, only as I turned back around, Tiago was completely unprepared as I realized we were going to collide right into each other. Tiago's fighter was on its side to me, so that his left side laser cannons lined up with the top engines of my fighter. I quickly flew in a downwards direction while Tiago flew up, only we still collided a little as one of his laser cannons skidded the top right engine of my fighter. The collision wasn't enough to knock us out completely, but enough that we both spun out out a little and the engine Tiago hit started to spark. I looked over my shoulder to see the sparks from the damaged engine, my mind panicking a little, but I calmed down as I took control of the situation.

"Alex, see if you can fix the engine, I'll get us back under control." I asked Alex as the droid beeped back and got to work.

Taking the flight stick, I wrestled with it until it submitted to me and I was able to stop from spinning out and fly straight, at that point Alex beeped back that the engine was still in good condition. As I relaxed I resumed my practice, without Tiago as I let him fix his own problem.

A few hours later, Blu told us that he thought the squadron should call it a day and get back to base, by this time night was settling down over Hoth. As we arrived back at base and landed down, I knew the first thing I would do once I climbed down from the fighter. Looking from my cockpit, I could see that Tiago's fighter, which was next to mine, had a damaged laser cannon, the one that hit my fighter. Only I didn't care about that, I only cared about yelling at my wingman. I climbed down the ladder from the cockpit, walking up to Tiago, who was already out and looking at the damaged laser cannon when I came.

"What was that about!?" I yelled at Tiago. "You could have killed me!"

"Well you were flying straight into me, what was I supposed to do?" Tiago retorted.

"I don't know, maybe fly in the opposite direction from me!" I continued yelling. "I told you, don't get in my way or do anything stupid and you did!"

Tiago was about to yell something back, only he stopped as Commander Blu came, clearing his throat to indicate that he was next to us.

"Blue Five, Blue Six." Commander Blu addressed us.

We stopped our fighting as we faced Blu, standing at attention, only I spoke without waiting.

"Sir, I respectfully request a different wing partner, me and Tiago here just don't work well together." I asked as politely as I could through my anger.

"Your request is denied Blue Five." Blu sinking my hope I would get rid of Tiago. "The roster is already official, no changes are allowed. I noticed that you and Tiago need a lot of learning on teamwork, if you don't work and figure out solutions together, we'll both end up dead, let today be your first lesson to learning teamwork."

Blu let what he said sink in for a few moments before turning to Tiago.

"Tiago, I'll get the ground crew to take a look at your damaged laser cannon and in the meantime, you two are grounded for the time being." Blu sternly making his point to us.

"Yes sir." Both me and Tiago replied with our heads lowered.

As Blu left, I lifted up my head, took one last killing glance at Tiago and after making sure Alex was out of his socket of the fighter, walked back to my room, where I thought that joining the rebellion was not only a blessing, but a curse.

* * *

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Oh and when I said grounded, I meant that Lisa and Tiago are stuck on the ground for the time being! They're not actually grounded like little kids! LOL!**


	13. The Empire Strikes Back

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **First off, Happy Pi Day! I hope everyone's eating a lot of pie!**

 **But also today… Stephen Hawking, one of the most brilliant and well known physicists has died today… But hey… At least he died on Pi Day! I bet he must have been happy to have died on this day.**

 **Sadly, I don't have any ideas for something special for today, but St. Patrick's Day is coming in a few days, so I'm going to start thinking about something special for that day!**

 **Now for this story, as I said before, I'm making things a little different from the movies, but not that different, you'll see what I mean! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Empire Strikes Back

* * *

Weeks have passed since our first flight as a squadron and I was still angry that my own wing partner almost killed me, but at the moment those thoughts had to be put aside. The empire knows we're here…

After confirmation that an Imperial probe droid has landed from the smuggler, Han Solo and his big brown ruffled feathery macaw buddy, Chewbacca, the droid self destructed, but not before transmitting its location to the Imperial fleet. The evacuation has already started when the Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace, the fleet having come too close to the planet and has been detected, alerting us to their presence. And just when I was so used to the cold…

Commander Blu and Captain Roberto has gathered the squadron around to inform us of the current situation when Princess Leia Organa came to us.

"Your highness." Blu stopping in the middle of his sentence to the squadron as he turned around to stand at attention to the princess.

"Commander Blu, is this your whole squadron?" Leia asked Blu.

"Yes your highness." Blu replied.

"Good, because I got your orders for the evacuation and since your squadron is still a rookie unit, you're going to be the first to go." Leia told Blu.

"Go where your highness?" Blu asked, confused.

"Escorting the transports, may I take the floor?" Leia asked, Blu stepping back as his answer to let the princess speak. "All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance, the heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded, only two fighter escorts per ship, the energy shield can only be opened for a short time so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Captain Roberto interrupting, Leia stepping past the captain as she looked at him right in the face.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure any enemy ships will be out of your flight path, when you've gotten past the energy shield proceed directly to the rendezvous point, understood?" Leia asked us as we nodded our heads. "Good luck." Leia wishing us luck as the squadron and the other fighter pilots who gathered around went back to their stations, but our squadron staying where we were as Blu needed to tell us one last thing.

"Alright Blue Squadron, you heard the princess, we'll going to be going backward through the squadron, Blue eleven and twelve, you two are up first, lets get to it!" Blu ordered the squadron as we went off to our own fighters, checking if everything was in good working order and we were armed and fueled for the flight.

Meanwhile Blue eleven and twelve took off and joined the first transport to escape the system, we didn't have to wait long as the announcement came that the first transport was away. Everyone who heard it gave a cheer for we all knew that even if only one transport and a couple of fighters got away, the rebellion will still survive.

The celebrations didn't last long as we then started to hear the exchange of fire, the bases's defenses were starting to be attacked by Imperial walkers and snowtroopers. Since the energy shield protecting our base was up, except for when the transports made their escape, the Star Destroyers couldn't bombard us from space, so they had to come down and use a ground assault.

As I checked my fighter, I saw the snowspeeders taking off and flying out of the hanger, to act as air support to the rebel soldiers holding back the Imperials. As my turn to go up with Tiago was coming closer and closer, the sound of the battle drew closer, to the point where the ground shook from lasers hitting the ground. I could imagine how tough it was for those actually defending the base, the rebel soldiers and light turrets firing uselessly away at the heavy Imperial walkers as they advanced.

Soon enough it came my turn as I climbed into my X-Wing and powered up my fighter, I looked back at Alex, who was nervous and scared as snow fell on his metal head from the ceiling, the droid beeping at me.

"Yes I know buddy, we're finally getting out of here ourselves." I told Alex as I took manual control of the fighter and lifted off, Tiago behind me, I turned on the comms to talk to Tiago. "Alright, you better not try anything like the first time, this is the real thing, not playtime."

"Yes I know." Tiago communicated back as I flew out of the hanger, Tiago following me as the next transport joined us.

We took up an escort pattern as I went on the right side of the transport and Tiago took the left side, which was good because this would mean there was no chance he would crash into me again. As I started to climb up the atmosphere alongside the transport, I took a quick glimpse down at the surface to see how the fight was going and what I saw didn't help me.

The Imperials walkers had all but destroyed the base's outer defenses, the sky was completely empty of snow speeders, the shield generator was destroyed and worst of all was that the inner defenses looked like they were going to crumble any minute now and snowtroopers were advancing in great numbers. As I turned back around to focus on the mission at hand, I hoped that Commander Blu and Captain Roberto would make it out of there in time.

As the transport, as well as me and Tiago got out of the atmosphere and were in space, we saw a Star Destroyer blocking our way, just as soon as I spotted the Destroyer did several bright blue blasts come racing past my cockpit and hit the Destroyer, lightning covering the huge warship as it was temporarily disabled, allowing us enough time to escape. Only I figured that by now TIE fighter patrols must be out.

"Alex, scan for any TIE fighter patrols." I told Alex as we moved alongside the transport to reach enough empty space to make the hyperspace jump, meanwhile I got on the communications back to Rebel base command, if they were still there. "This is Blue Five, we're about to go into hyperspace."

It took a couple of minutes, although it seemed like hours before someone responded, which I thankfully to who did reply.

"Blue Five, this is Commander Blu." Blu speaking.

"Sir…" I began. "The base is about to fall, you have to get out of there." I told the commander.

"Don't worry Blue Five, Rebel Command has ordered that two transports are to go up at once, so me and Captain Roberto are just about to leave, just go and don't worry about us." Blu told me as calmly as he could through the fear in his voice.

Only before the communication was shut off, I heard the following… "Imperial troops have entered the base, Imperial troops have entered the base…" Before the transmission was cut off and only static was heard.

Alex beeped at me, having scanned the space around, but he sounded scared again. A TIE fighter patrol has spotted us and was racing towards us. Part of me wished I could stay and fight them, like I could take the Empire on by myself, but I knew that protecting and making sure the transport got away was the mission.

"Blue Five to transport, you have those hyperspace coordinates all set?" I communicated to the transport I was protecting.

"Ready when you are." The transport communicated back.

"Alright, in three, two, one…" And I pressed the hyperspace button, Tiago and the transport doing the same just as the TIE fighter patrol was just about to get into range.

And so that was the last I saw of Hoth, just managing to escape in the nick of time from the Empire, I just had to hope that those still on the surface would also survive. Most of all, I wished Commander Blu and Captain Roberto would make it out, we needed our commanders if the squadron was to stay and continue the struggle for the rebellion.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter since it's the Battle of Hoth, and spoiler alert for the next chapter, the title is also going to contain the words, "strikes back"!**

 **See you next time!**


	14. The Rebellion Strikes Back

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **You know I just realized something that's going to happen in this story, the war is going to be a lot like America's march towards Tokyo in the Second World War. Hoth is like Pearl Harbor in a way and Endor is like the Battle of Midway.**

 **And since Star Wars I saw has a lot of influence from the Second World War, that makes sense and those of you history buffs will probably see a lot of similarities as I move on in this story!**

 **Now, history aside lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Rebellion Strikes Back

* * *

As I exited hyperspace along with Tiago and the transport we were escorting, we came upon the transports that were ahead, a small portion of the entire Rebel fleet there as well to greet us and so far our squadron was all accounted for. We were guided in and me and Tiago docked with a frigate, anxious to see the rest of the squadron, who were in a large room. And as we came, the rest of the squadron was happy to see we made it out. But their attention changed and I could see why. In the large room was a viewing window out into space, where we could see ships exiting from hyperspace.

I joined them of course as I waited for the rest of the squadron to finally show up and they did. Two transports and four blue and white X-Wings came out from hyperspace, bringing a huge relief to us. As we watched the four X-Wings docked with the frigate, we all looked towards the door to await our commanders. And when they came the rest of the squadron crowded around, but Blu made everyone stand at attention as there was no time to celebrate.

"Good to see that everyone made it." Blu smiled before becoming serious. "Listen up, you all have seen the Empire's might and know what they're capable of and how strong they are, if you all still want to fight, take a step froward."

No one hesitated and we all took a step froward as soon as Blu finished his statement, another smile coming to his face.

"Now, we obviously don't have the strength to confront the Empire head on yet, so Rebel command has ordered constant hit and run attacks on Imperial convoys and weapons factories until we have enough strength, Roberto…" Blu stopping as he let Roberto take the floor.

"Our friends from Bothawui have recently given us information on Imperial convoys, shortly before the Empire found us on Hoth, stopping at this checkpoint…" Roberto taking out a mini holoprojector and showing us a little map of a section in the galaxy. "The transports travel in groups of three, with a squadron of TIE fighters attached to them to protect them, plus some light Imperial units operating nearby if the convoy calls for help." Roberto letting Blu finish up.

"And we're going to go tackle a group of transports as soon as our fighters are all fueled up." Blu smiled as we became excited for our first official combat mission. "Here's the plan, we're going to go with Gold Squadron's Y-Wings, once we deal with the TIE fighter squadron, Gold Squadron's going to destroy the transports, and hopefully we'll be out of there before Imperial reinforcements can arrive, are you all ready?"

"Yes sir!" We all responded at once.

"Good, lets show the Empire we're still in the fight and make them fear us." Blu urged us as we were dismissed from the briefing and given a short rest to relax from our flight here, needing to wait for our fighters to fuel up and for Gold Squadron, who was also in this part of the fleet to ready up.

We were impatient to get going, but as our fighters were all fueled up, we jumped into our cockpits and checked all our systems with our astromechs. We then got into flight position, Gold Squadron right behind us as our astromechs were fed the hyperspace coordinates.

"Ready Alex?" I asked my droid, who beeped back happily. "Good, remember to watch my back buddy." I told my droid as Commander Blu's voice came over the communications.

"Blue Squadron, prepare to jump to hyperspace in three, two, one…" Blu's voice ended as I pressed the hyperspace button, the blackness of space giving away to white light and then a blue tunnel as the two squadrons went into hyperspace.

It was a journey of a few hours, of which most of us took a nap so we would be fully awake when we arrived, our astromechs taking control of the fighters during the journey, I also closed my eyes, determined to be full of energy for my first fight against the Empire. I had such a good dream, a dream of our victory, however small it would be, any successful action against the Empire was always good and reminded the Empire that we will never stop fighting. I was so into my dream that when we exited hyperspace, I still didn't open my eyes, it took Alex beeping at me repeatedly to wake me up, like an alarm clock.

"Huh…" I said as I slowly my eyes and noticed we were out of hyperspace. "Oh… Thanks Alex, glad you woke me." I took my droid as Alex gave back control of the fighter to me.

And it was just in time because it was almost my time to check in.

"Blue Five standing by." I reported, after which I yawned.

"Open S-foils in attack position." Blu told us as I pressed the button which opened up my wings, only I noticed the space in front of us was empty.

"Sir, did we get the wrong coordinates?" I asked Blu, curious as to why there were no Imperial ships in the area.

"Patient Blue Five, they'll come." Blu answered back.

As if Blu's answer made them come, a minute later, three Imperials transports, with four TIE fighters attached to the underbelly of each one, arrived from hyperspace.

"Alright, Blue Squadron, we're going in while Gold Squadron stays back for now." Blu's voice came over communications as Blu and Roberto took the lead, the Squadron charging towards the transports.

The Imperials obviously have noticed the Rebel presence as the TIE fighters launched from the transports, quickly forming up into one group as they headed out to meet us.

"Okay Blue Squadron, everyone deals with one fighter, split up into your pairs and watch each other's backs." Blu told us as the Squadron separated and sped up as the two opposing fighter squadrons engaged each other between the Imperial transports and Gold Squadron.

I had to work with Tiago now and between the time between our first flight and our escape from Hoth, we had to be tutored in teamwork and well… To put it simply, I rather wish my droid was my wingman instead of Tiago. I sighed as I spoke with Tiago over our frequency we shared as partners.

"Okay Blue Six, follow my lead and stay behind me you got it?" I said sternly to Tiago.

"Copy that." Tiago replied.

I spotted a pair of TIE fighters not yet engaged by the squadron and I immediately moved in for the kill, Tiago following close behind as the Imperial pilots became alerted to our presence and took evasive maneuvers, breaking my target lock over and over again as they really danced about, but I stayed hot on the trails of one. It took some fancy moves by me and the Imperial pilots starting to lose focus as I managed to stay on one long enough to get a firm target lock.

As the reticle on my target lock centered the TIE in my crosshairs now colored green, I quickly pressed the trigger on the flight stick, red laser beams shooting out from my four wingtip laser cannons as they hit the TIE, starting to melt off metal pieces before eventually the TIE exploded in a ball of fire.

I was so overjoyed as I got my very first kill, it was an amazing feeling, one that I would surely remember for a long time in my life. Only that feeling didn't last long as there was still the TIE's partner, which I lost as the explosion of the TIE blocked the view of the other one.

"Alex, where's that TIE?" I asked my droid, only as soon as I asked, green laser fire came from behind, the TIE having used the explosion of his partner to quickly mask his sudden move as he came up behind me and Tiago.

"Blue Six, break off!" I told Tiago as Tiago peeled off to the right, while I went left.

The TIE, eager to avenge his partner went after me as he kept up his fire on me.

"Alex, reinforce the read shields!" I told Alex as I took evasive measures, but the TIE kept up his fire, determined to kill me. "Damn it Blue Six, where are you!?" I cursed to myself as the shields on my fighter wouldn't hold out for much longer.

My rear shields were starting to go into the red when I decided to try something, only as I was just about to, red laser fire shot out from below as I could see the fire going upward from my cockpit. The TIE's fire had stopped as an X-Wing came roaring past from behind and below, shooting upward.

"Sorry it took so long." Tiago communicated.

"Well, don't take too long next time." I snapped at Tiago, but lowered my tone. "And thank you."

"No problem, you're my wingwoman." Tiago replied back as he got back behind me.

"Right… well looks like the squadron's just about to finish its task." I replied back as I saw the last of the TIE get destroyed and by the looks of it, the squadron was still in one piece, not too bad for our first real combat experience.

Blu's voice came over the communications, as he spoke to Gold Leader, Nico.

"Blue Leader to Gold Leader, all TIEs destroyed, your squadron is free to engage."

"With pleasure Blue Leader." Nico's voice answered as Gold Squadron came charging in for the attack while our squadron regrouped and stayed back, ready to escape back into hyperspace as soon as Gold Squadron finished the job.

Only as Gold Squadron was just about to get into position to launch their proton torpedoes, ships came out of hyperspace and in a second, what has been a successful attack so far turned into chaos as the ships fired on Gold Squadron, who were totally unprepared as a couple of the Y-Wings bombers immediately evaporated, the rest of the bomber squadron scattering.

Imperial reinforcements have come…

* * *

 **And I'm leaving it with a cliffhanger! Partly because this chapter's starting to get a little long.**


	15. The Force is Not With Us

**Hey guys! What's up!?**

 **Before we begin, thank you to everyone who has read my St. Patrick's Day special! Much appreciated!**

 **And I keep forgetting to say this, but when thinking about this story, I actually wasn't planning on referencing anything from Star Wars Rebels. However, the TV series has recently finished and watching the ending gives me some possible ideas moving into this.**

 **But for now, lets get back to the chaos unfolding!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Force is Not With Us

* * *

As I watched Gold Squadron forced to scatter and retreat, I was hoping that Nico wasn't one of the two Y-Wings that were blown up right away. However, there wasn't time for that, I heard Blu's voice come over the comms.

"Gold Squadron, fall back to my squadron's position, then we're getting out of here!" Blu's voice shouted. "Looks like the force isn't with us today."

"We're running Blu?" Roberto's voice questioned.

"You want to face those forces?" Blu retorted back.

The Imperial reinforcements that arrived were two light cruisers, as they fired on Gold Squadron, three different looking TIE fighters launched from each one, spreading out into a defensive circle around the transports. The six TIEs were TIE Interceptors, Blu and Roberto told us during training that Interceptors were only flown by either specially trained or elite TIE pilots, fearsome fighters as they were faster and much more maneuverable than a normal TIE, but still suffered many problems as no shields, hyperspace or astromech capability.

However, there were only six of those Imperial fighters and we still had a full squadron of twelve X-Wings, plus the remaining ten Y-Wings of Gold Squadron that fell back. We had the clear numbers advantage and I'm sure Blu knew as much.

"Sir, we have the numbers advantage over them, lets take them." I communicated to Blu, the rest of the squadron joining in, eager to engage the Interceptors, even Roberto felt they should stay.

"Nico, what about you and your squadron, you want to stay and continue the fight?" Blu asked Gold Squadron's leader, who didn't even need a second to think about it.

"I'm not letting those two pilots die in vain, I'm ready for payback." Nico replied in a clear, strong voice.

"Alright, Nico keep your squadron back, Blue Eleven and Twelve, you two stay back and protect Gold Squadron if any of those Interceptors target the Y-Wings, the rest of you follow me." Blu giving out his orders as we were staying.

The ten X-Wings, spreading out, raced forwards, I'm sure the Imperials must have been surprised as the six TIE Interceptors engaged us, while the light cruisers moved froward to protect the transports. Red and green laser fire filled the space as the dogfights once more began.

As the Interceptors broke formation, we were able to engage them piecemeal, but they were still tough opponents as I once again chased one of them down, barely keeping up with his moves.

"Come on, come on!" I told myself as I tried to get a target lock.

The Interceptor began making a sharp turn, trying to make me and Tiago fly right past him so he could get behind us. And it worked, me and Tiago flew right past the Interceptor, the TIE now behind us as he began to blanket us with his own fire, focusing on Tiago.

"Tiago, get your rear shields up!" I shouted at my wingman.

"Trying!" Tiago yelled back. "This guy's really good!"

"Damn it!" I cursed as I explored our options.

Only as I thought of one, Alex beeped at me, telling me that the Interceptor was destroyed.

"Blue Ten to Blue Five and Six, needed a little help?" Blue Ten's voice spoke to me.

"Thanks Blue Ten for the assistance." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Your wingman okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Blue Ten replied back.

"Alex, see anymore of those Interceptors?" I asked my droid, Alex beeping back that there were still three of them alive.

I looked around to spot one when a panicked voice cut in.

"This is Blue Three!" Blue Three's voice spoke loudly into the comms. "I'm under attack by an Interceptor and I just lost my wingwoman, I need help!"

"Alex, locate Blue Three's position!" I asked my droid as he got to work. "Blue Ten, me and my wingman got this, see if anyone else needs help."

"Copy that Blue Five." Blue Ten replied back as he and his wingman flew off.

Alex then beeped back at me to tell me he located Blue Three, who was barely hanging on. Putting more power to my engines, I told Tiago to follow me as I spotted Blue Three trying his best to shake the Interceptor off him. I charged froward, Tiago behind me as I got into range, getting closer and closer to having a clear target lock…

Only as the target lock became green, the Interceptor succeeded in getting through Blue Three's shields and with only a few more shots, the green laser fire drilled through the back of the X-Wing, Blue Three's back then exploding as the fighter began to break apart.

"Blue Three, Blue Three!" I yelled into the comms, trying to reach him.

"He's gone." Tiago told me as there was only static.

Determined to avenge my squadmate's death, I regained my target lock which I lost momentarily while trying to reach Blue Three and once I had it, I fired away with all my laser cannons, blowing off one of the Interceptor's wings from the fighter's body, which caused it to spin uncontrollably before exploding.

"Alex, anymore of those Imperial bastards?" I asked my droid, Alex beeping back to tell me that only the light cruisers and transports were left and then Blu's voice came back.

"All Interceptors destroyed, Blue Squadron, check in." Blu's voice came through the comms, not sounding so bright.

"Blue Five here." I replied through comms with a defeated kind of tone, sure I avenged my squadmate's death, but I still witnessed him getting killed.

"We lost Blue Three, Four, and Nine." Roberto reported as the squadron finished checking in.

I could only imagine the feelings Blu felt, his whole squadron could have been alive right now if they ran, even thought his squadron wanted to stay, Blu must have felt it was his fault three of his pilots died.

"Come on Blue Squadron, we still got a job to finish." Blu's voice spoke to the squadron in sorrow as he communicated to Nico.

"Blue Leader to Gold Leader, me and my squadron will take the transports, you can go for the light cruisers." Blu told Nico.

"Got it Blue Leader, oh and I called for help." Nico replied. "They should be here pretty soon."

"You're full of surprises aren't you Nico?" Blu chuckled, but return to the seriousness of the situation. "Alright, Blue Five, Six, Seven, and Eight you come with me, Roberto take Blue Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, each group go after one transport, arm your proton torpedoes." Blu giving out the next orders as me and Tiago formed up behind Blu.

While our squadron went after the transports, I watched Gold Squadron go after the light cruisers, Nico leading his squadron in a way that one of the light cruisers couldn't fire at the Y-Wings, using the light cruiser they were attacking as cover from the other one. Meanwhile I switched from the laser cannons to the proton torpedoes as I targeted the transport Blu's group was attacking.

"Fire!" Blu yelled out through the comms as I launched two of my torpedoes, watching the other pairs of missiles streak towards the targets.

The transports trying to shoot us down, which was hard since we were constantly moving about, now tried to shoot the oncoming missiles, but failed as they hit the transport's shields, collapsing it before three of the missiles hit the ship itself, opening huge holes into space and flames to shoot out over the ship.

I saw that Roberto's group had the same impact on the transport they were attacking and with Gold Squadron, using their proton torpedoes and ion cannons, destroyed one of the light cruisers as the whole left side of the one they attacked was now a twisted wreckage of metal as the cruiser's escape pods shot out.

"Blue and Gold Squadron, regroup and hold off." Blu told us before switching to an open comm channel and making sure we could hear it too. "This is Commander Blu of the Rebel Alliance to the captain of the surviving light cruiser, there is no use in fighting anymore, we can call a truce and I'll let you save any survivors or we can destroy you."

It took a minute before a stern voice spoke.

"You expect us to call a truce?" The Imperial captain's voice spoke angrily.

Just as the Imperial captain finished, three new ships came from hyperspace, only they weren't Imperial, they were three Rebel blockade runners, armed with only light laser cannons, one on one an Imperial light cruiser could kill one easily, but three…

"So, truce?" Blu's voice once again asked.

"Fine…" The Imperial captain answered.

I was rather surprised that Blu would offer such terms to the Empire.

"Sir, if you'll excuse me." I communicated to Blu privately. "Why are we doing this?"

"We're not murderers Blue Five, if we let those Imperial survivors die, we're no better than the Empire." Blu answered back in a calm voice.

After the blockade runners scanned for any bodies of the dead rebel pilots, of which Blue Three and Nine were found, the Rebel force regrouped and got ready for hyperspace, having escaped before the Imperials have finished their own sweep of the area for their survivors. We have come out victorious, but at a cost. Our Squadron killed 18 TIEs, while losing three of our own, an Imperial light cruiser and two transports, plus Gold Squadron's two losses, finished the casualty list for both sides. Not a bad fight for our first official combat mission.

* * *

 **And that's the conclusion of that fight!**

 **Next chapter, we'll start to explore more fully the relationship between Lisa and Tiago and see how the squadron's going to celebrate their first victory, but mourn their losses.**


	16. Aftermath

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Guess what's finally back!?**

 **It feels really great to be getting back to this story and I hope you guys are too! I know you have been waiting a long time, so without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 16: Aftermath

* * *

After coming out of hyperspace, we docked with the ships of the fleet, eager to celebrate our first fight, but to mourn our own losses. In this regard we only blamed ourselves, not our commander, we wanted to stay despite our inexperience and we paid the price. For me, well I just hoped their sacrifice will be worth it in the end and I was glad that I at least avenged my squadmates' deaths. As the squadron got together, we headed off to the rest area of the ship we were in, except for Commander Blu and Captain Roberto, they needed to report for a debriefing, they were going to join us after. I can't imagine how both the officers must be feeling right now.

(Switching to Blu's POV)

I prepared myself, going over all the details of the fight in my head, a pounding ache coming to my head whenever I thought of the losses my squadron suffered. Roberto saw my pain and placed a wing on me.

"Blu, you alright?" Roberto asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just can't help but feeling like losing three of our pilots is my fault." I answered and sighed.

"Hey, it's not your fault, remember you're the best leader along us." Roberto comforted me as we arrived at the door of the room where the debriefing was.

As the door opened, I could see Nico and his second in command, a red-crested cardinal named Pedro already there. I nodded to Nico and Nico turned on the holoprojector on the table that was in the middle of the room. The figure that appeared was an older bird, with a feathery white beard.

"General Dodonna." I addressed as I stood at attention.

"At ease Commander." General Dodonna replied. "Did your raid succeed?"

"To some extent General." I answered. "My squadron managed to destroy the TIE squadron protecting the transports, but too slowly for the Y-Wings to have enough time to destroy the transports." Nodding to Nico for the next part.

"My squadron went in and we were about to launch our proton torpedoes, only two light cruisers came in with six TIE Interceptors, the cruisers fired upon my squadron and we lost Gold Five and Eight right away." Nico reported. "We then retreated and Blue Squadron covered us as we decided out next move." Nico nodded back to me as I sighed, which the General noticed.

"I wanted for the two squadrons to run, go into hyperspace, but… everyone else wanted to stay, so I left Blue Eleven and Twelve to protect Gold Squadron while I lead the rest of my squadron against the Interceptors." I said and choked up as I wasn't able to continue the report.

"And we managed to destroy the Interceptors, but we lost Blue Three, Four, and Nine." Roberto finished for me.

"Impressive, Interceptors are flown by more elite TIE pilots, you trained your pilots well Commander." Dodonna commented.

"After Blue Squadron finished the Interceptors, Gold Squadron went for the light cruisers and Blue squadron went for the transports, we badly crippled one of the light cruisers and two transports destroyed." Captain Pedro reported next.

I was finally able to get my mind right again as I finished the report for the fight.

"After the Imperials suffered their losses, I called for a truce for both sides to pick up survivors and the dead if possible, the Imperials wouldn't have agreed if the blockade runners that Commander Nico called for didn't arrive. We managed to get Blue Three and Nine and got out before the Imperials could finish their end of the truce." I finished as I shivered at the thought of the dead bodies.

"Excellent report, I think command will be quite pleased with this action, dismissed." General Dodonna told us as we saluted and started to leave the room, only the general stopped me. "Commander, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Yes sir." I replied as I nodded to Roberto to go join the rest of the squadron as I closed the door.

"You might have been told this already commander, but your losses are not your fault, this is war, we lose men and women every time we go into a fight." Dodonna told me.

"I know general, but I should have told my squadron that we should have run, the squadron could have been in one piece if I just refused to further the fight." I couldn't help but let out a tear.

"But you listened to your squadron, a good commander listens to those he or she is leading…" Dodonna paused for a second and then I understood why." Your father understood as much, that's why he made Blue Squadron a strong unit before they had to end for the time being after Scarif. And that's how you're going to carry out your father's legacy. Now go be with your squadron, celebrate, but remember your losses."

"Yes general, thank you." I replied as I saluted, the general saluting back as I turned off the holoprojector and left to join my squadron.

(Back to Lisa's POV)

As we celebrated our first victory, drinking and eating little snacks, I talked with my squadmates, all of us happy, but still that tone of sadness was there as we knew we didn't come out with no bloodshed. However we were confident, we faced a difficult task and achieved it and we were determined to fight on. As I went around, I noticed Tiago was on the side, a bit quiet, part of me didn't want to go to him, because I was still a bit hostile to him, but he did have my back as a wingman should and well… I decided it was best to try to talk with him.

"Hey Tiago…" I greeted my wingman nervously.

"Oh hey Lisa." He replied back.

"May I sit next to you?" I asked and he moved aside a little to give me space. "Listen I just wanted to thank you for having my back, heck I probably wouldn't be alive if you didn't get that kill."

"Thanks, it's what I'm supposed to do." Tiago smiled a little.

My next statement, well I can't believe I was going to say it. If only I knew that my next statement would start a relationship that will last a lifetime until death do us part…

"Tiago, I was thinking… Maybe we can start over and get to know each other more." I suggested.

"That will be great." Tiago now smiled even more.

And then we started telling each other more about each other, but I left out stuff about my family because I just wasn't ready yet, even now many years later. We were in the middle of talking when first Captain Roberto came and then a couple of minutes after Commander Blu. We all stopped what we were doing and stood at attention.

"As you were Blue Squadron." Blu told us and we relaxed a bit. "I'm proud of all of you, you all performed to the best of your abilities and came out victorious, take heart and note of this fight and use what you learned in the next fight."

One of my squadmates gave Blu and Roberto a drink to toast.

"Thank you Blue Seven." Blu smiled as he raised his cup up high as we did the same. "Here's to our squadmates who sacrificed their lives for the rebellion." And Blu took a sip, which the rest of us did as well.

As we finished our toast, a rebel soldier came into the room to tell Commander Blu something.

"Excuse me Commander Blu, the caskets for your pilots are ready and waiting for you to send out." The soldier told Blu.

"Thank you." Blu replied and the squadron followed the soldier to the morgue of the ship.

Once we were all inside, the caskets of Blue Three and Nine were ready to be sent out into space to be flown right into a star the fleet was passing. As the caskets were placed into the launcher, Blu requested that he be the one to press the button, he was going to take the burden and responsibility of his pilots. As Blu launched his pilots, sending them to their final resting place, the rest of us saluted our comrades.

After that, we rested from all the activity recently, getting some much needed sleep for the next fight…

As the months passed, we switched from escort duty to raid fights, needing to go on escort duty when we suffered losses. However we never lost more than two fighters during all our raids, sometimes we didn't lose anyone, gaining more and more experience and constantly impressing command of our successes. Our losses were always replaced by new pilots who were eager to join us and we welcomed them.

As for me, well I quickly became one of the best pilots, except for Commander Blu and Captain Roberto of course, becoming top ace along the squadron members. I couldn't take all the credit, I owned my kills as much to Tiago, who always had my back. Speaking of him… Our relationship was growing stronger, we became good friends and as time went on, strange feelings came to me… I was in love with my wingman.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter!**

 **I hope everyone's excited for this story's return!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	17. A Risky Gamble

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Man I'm really excited to get back to this story!**

 **Now I plan on having two more big fights and one or two chapters focused on non fighting, mostly on Lisa and Tiago's relationship before I get to the climax of the story, the Battle of Endor, which will probably be at least three chapters because Endor is such a huge moment for the rebellion!**

 **And I'm also surprised no one caught the first character from Star Wars Rebels to appear in this show, but I'm going to introduce another which I hope everyone who watched the show will get!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Risky Gamble

* * *

As time passed and the rebellion grew more bolder and stronger, more and more join our cause as the Empire starts to really feel the pressure and threat we pose. We still are in an inferior position, but as long as we continued to fight, hope survives in the galaxy. We went from striking minor weapons factories and small convoys in the outer rim to striking larger convoys and major weapons factories in the inner rim, bringing thee war to a whole new level.

As for me, well I certainly played my part and as for my relationship with Tiago… Well it was going well, we certainly became the best wing partners and we started to connect in other ways as well. However we were still afraid of not only how the squadron would act, but everyone around us if they discovered our relationship. I heard it was often dangerous to have such a relationship in wartime, because if one of us should die… Well I just don't want to think about it.

One day, me and Tiago were on patrol shift and just returned to the hanger of the huge Mon Calamari cruiser, the largest and major capital ships of our fleet, comparable to the Imperial star destroyer, our squadron was stationed at the time. As I gently set down my X-wing on the spot reserved for me, right next to Tiago's fighter, I took off my helmet and breathed a sigh of relief, ready for some R and R. Alex beeped at me with the same feeling I had.

"Good job buddy, you can shut down for now." I told my droid as a couple of hanger crew came and put a ladder for me to climb out of.

As I came down from my fighter, Tiago came down at the same time and we smiled at each other as the hanger crew nearby pretended not to notice us.

"So, ready for some rest?" Tiago asked me.

"You don't need to tell me twice." I replied as we both resisted putting each other's wing around each other.

We went to the room reserved for Tiago and as soon as the room's door was closed, we kissed each other on the beak as we slowly went to the bed and laid down together. About a couple of hours later, we were a bit sleepy as we were under the covers, but our eyes were still open.

"If only we could tell the rest of the squadron about this." Tiago sighed as I knew he hated keeping our relationship a secret.

"I know, but we have to keep it a secret and besides, it's more fun that way." I smiled as I gave a soft kiss to Tiago.

Tiago smiled back and he pulled me closer with his wing, enjoying the moment, only the moment was ruined a few seconds later as knocking came to the door.

"Blue Six, this is Captain Roberto, you in there?" Roberto called.

"Yes sir, coming, please don't open the door, I'm not wearing anything." Tiago replied back as it was true, we weren't wearing any clothes. "Hide quickly." Tiago whispered to me.

I hid behind the side of the bed that was facing away from the door as Tiago quickly put on some normal clothes and as soon as he saw me hiding, he opened the door.

"Sorry sir, what can I do for you?" Tiago greeted the captain.

"We're being sent on an important mission, briefing in one hour near the command bridge." Roberto told Tiago. "Also, your wing partner wasn't in her room, do you know where she is?"

"No sir, but I think I can find her myself." Tiago having to lie.

"Very well, be ready for the briefing." Roberto replied and left to tell the rest of the squadron.

"That was close." I finally spoke up as Tiago closed the door.

"Yeah, too close." Tiago agreed with me. "Well you heard the captain, we better get ready."

After I put on my flight suit, zipping up, Tiago came behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I just chuckled as it trickled a little.

"We're going to resume this after we get back right?" Tiago asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I wouldn't dream of not doing so." I answered as I turned around and shared a beak to beak kiss.

After Tiago put on his flight suit, we both went to the room where the briefing would take place, sitting down along some other pilots, some of course in Blue Squadron and others in Gold Squadron as I noticed Nico's second in command, Captain Pedro along them. As the briefing room was filled with all the pilots taking part in the mission, we all stopped our current conversations as the commanders of the three squadrons of pilots present arrived, with a fourth bird along them as well. Commander Blu began the briefing by introducing the fourth bird.

"Listen up Blue, Gold, and Red squadrons, this here is Agent Kallus, he and his intelligence team has solid intel on a major target for us, one that requires everyone's best ability." Blu letting Agent Kallus take the lead now. "Agent Kallus."

I heard about this Kallus, who was once an Imperial agent, but has proven himself since warning the Alliance about Admiral Thrawn's fleet coming to Atollon and later played a part in the liberation of Lothal. His knowledge of Imperial protocols was a reason why the Alliance was so successful against the Empire now.

"Listen up squadrons, what I'm about to tell you is not going to be an easy mission, as all of you know the Empire has taken full control over Bespin, which has the valuable Tibanna gas, the Empire is using the gas to make fuel for their Star Destroyers and we have intel that the Empire has constructed a refueling station for their fleet and we're going to destroy it." Kallus began as all of us became excited, Kallus putting up a map of the station and the surrounding area on the holoprojector in the briefing room. "Now this missions requires critical timing, Red and Gold Squadrons, plus a few blockade runners, which I will be leading, will create a distraction, causing enough trouble hopefully for the Imperials to send all their forces against us. And that's where you will come in Blue Squadron, commander Blu." Kallus handing the rest of the briefing to the commander.

"Listen up Blue Squadron, the success of this missions depends on us, as the rest of the units are keeping the Imperials distracted, we're going to come out of hyperspace on the other side and target the fuel tanks, which will explode and spread to along the fuel lines to any attached Star Destroyers." Blu than getting to the tricky part. "Now here's the catch, as Agent Kallus explained, we have to come at the right moment, come too early, TIEs will swarm all over us, too late and well… I don't think I need to explain what will happened to the other units in this mission."

"The missions will commence in two hours, any questions?" Kallus asked us, which no one had any, we were all clear on what we had to do. "Than get your fighters ready and may the force be with us."

As the three squadrons of pilots got up and went straight to the hanger, I of course walked besides Tiago as the squadrons prepared their fighters or bombers for the mission. Coming to mine, I powered up Alex as the droid woke up from his sleep, the droid shuffling about a little as the astromech complained to me about waking him.

"Sorry buddy, but we're going on an important mission, I promise you can get some more rest when we come back." I told Alex as the droid complied and was hoisted into his slot that was behind the cockpit. I checked all around my fighter, making sure everything was in working order as every fighter pilot does before going on a mission as the proton torpedoes were loaded into my fighter by the hanger crew.

As the time for us to launch out fo the hanger came near, I climbed up into my fighter, putting on my helmet as I powered up the engines and did any final checks I needed to make. As I looked across to Tiago's fighter, he was looking at me as well, he blew a kiss at me, which I smiled at and returned back as I gently pulled the flight stick and lifted off the hanger floor, the other fighters and bombers doing the same as we all flew out of the hanger single file before gathering up around the blockade runners Kallus was leading.

"Blue Squadron, switch to open frequency." Commander Blu's voice came as I switched to an open frequency channel, which a moment later Agent Kallu's voice came.

"All pilots, prepare to go into hyperspace in three, two…" Kallus finished as I pushed the hyperspace button, once again the blackness of space turning into white lines and then a blue tunnel.

* * *

 **Please someone tell me you know who this new character is!**

 **And now it's time for some real action!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	18. Disobedience

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's nothing to say, but I will say this, there is never such a thing as a perfect plan…**

* * *

Chapter 18: Disobedience

* * *

(Kallus' POV)

As soon as the task force arrived out of hyperspace, I could see the huge gas giant of Bespin, there were no Imperial ships in space, our intel being correct so far that all the Imperials ships in the area focused their defenses within the gas atmosphere of the planet itself. I immediately delivered out orders to all the units of the task force.

"Blockade runners, stay in a circular formation until we come within range, Gold Squadron, attack any light cruisers defending the facility, Red Squadron, protect them from TIEs, and Blue Squadron, stay back until I tell you it's time." I ordered the different units of the task force as Blue Squadron held back in space while the rest of us went in.

As we used the gas clouds to hide and surprise the Empire, I was already thinking of what to do should something go wrong. Every commander needs a backup plan just in case a mission went wrong. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as one of the crew spoke to me.

"Sir, we're about to come within visual range of the facility." The crew member told me.

"Good." I replied as I saw the huge facility itself a second later, seeing several TIE squadrons and a few light cruisers circling around while several star destroyers were currently being refueled. "Blockade runners, loose formation, zigzag pattern, Gold and Red Squadrons, you know what to do."

"Copy that sir." Both squadron commanders replied back through communications as I watched the two squadrons fly ahead.

The Imperials quickly noticed and raised the alarm as the defending garrison rushed into action. As the light cruisers came within range, I ordered the blockade runners to open fire, to support the two squadrons as they got to work, creating as much destruction as they could so that the Imperials would rush more reinforcements into the defense. As I stood on the bridge, watching the increasing amount of Imperial reinforcements and the fierce dogfights between the fighter and bomber squadrons, I kept track of the timing. Soon enough the Imperials had enough ships, fighters, and bombers, for them to attack the blockade runners directly, TIE fighters and bombers making it past Red Squadron's X-Wings to lay down fire on us.

I watched as several TIE bombers fired a full volley of missiles at one of the blockade runners, the ships's shields falling and soon enough several missiles exploded against the hull, destroying the ship.

"Sir, we just lost the Arrow!" One of the crew yelled as I took action, it was time for Blue Squadron to strike, but first…

"Red and Gold Squadrons, tighten the defensive screen around the blockade runners." I ordered. "Get me Commander Blu now."

"Sir, we have incoming TIE bombers!" Another crew member yelled as three of them came straight towards my blockade runner.

As I slowly closed my eyes to prepare for the end, two of Red Squadron's X-Wings saw the threat and closed in, managing to shoot down two of the bombers, but one of them came close enough to deliver its payload of missiles, which struck the middle of the ship, the shields managed to hold back all of them, except for one, which exploded against the hull as alarm sirens went off.

"Turn that off!" I yelled. "Damage report!" I requested as I hoped there was one thing that wasn't damaged by the missile.

"Sir, we lost communications!" One of the crew reported. "Should we call off the attack?"

This is where the quick thinking skills I learned when I was a young cadet in the Imperial academy came in as I made a critical decision.

"No, Commander Blu will come no matter if I tell him so, fall back into the gas clouds, the others will follow and get communications restored." I ordered as the crew turned the blockade runner around, the other units in the task force seeing this and doing the same. "I hope you take the initiative Commander Blu, it all depends on your squadron now."

(Back to Lisa's POV)

We still waited for the order to go in from Kallus, but it still didn't come as every second we just waited put us more and more on edge. Every second could cost a rebel's life, every second might that the Imperials could shift their forces to counter any potential threats from behind. What if the distraction failed, what if the rest of the task force was all destroyed? I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help myself. Eventually I sent a message to Blue Leader.

"Sir, I think we should go in now, the distraction by now should have worked, we have to attack." I advised my commander.

"No, we have to wait for the order, they'll tell us soon enough." Commander Blu answered back.

I waited and waited, but the order still didn't come, in my head I thought of doing something, but that something could cost me a court martial and banishment from the squadron, but lives were at stake, so I decided to do it… I powered up the engines and raced towards Bespin's atmosphere.

"Blue Five!" Commander Blu shouted at me through communications. "Come back at once!"

"I respectfully have to say no sir, I'm going in." I told the commander. "Alex, switch to the squadron's frequency." Which the droid did did with no resistance. "Listen up Blue Squadron, by now the distraction should have worked, now I'm going in, alone if I have to, it's your decision if you're going to follow me."

"I am, can't let my wing partner go in alone." Tiago answered right away as he quickly got behind me.

One by one the other members of the squadron joined in, until only Blu and Roberto remained.

(Blu's POV)

"What do we do Blu?" Roberto asked me.

I remembered what General Dodonna told me after the squadron's first combat mission, to listen to my squadron, so I really had no choice.

"We're going in." Blu replied. "Jewel, get the squadron's frequency." Which Blu's droid did. "Alright Blue Squadron, stay hidden in the clouds for as long as possible and lock S-foils in attack position. You better be right Blue Five."

"I hope so too sir." Lisa replied back.

(Back to Lisa's POV)

"Alex, you got any TIEs on your sensors?" I asked my droid, who beeped back a no.

"Good, the distraction is still working, lets hope the rest of the task force is still hanging in there." I told myself as soon enough we came upon the facility, which was high above in the clouds. "Man, that's huge, but it'll make for a large explosion." I smiled.

"Blue Squadron, keep scanning for TIEs." Blu's voice came over.

"Sir, I got two squadrons of TIEs approaching." Tiago's voice came in over the squadron's frequency. "Must have stayed behind in case more of us came from the other direction.

"That means the distraction is letting up…" Blu thinking. "Alright Blue Squadron, engage, but if anyone finds an opening to hit the fuel tanks, than do so." Blu ordered as we sped up to attack speed and engaged the TIEs.

I quickly locked onto one of the Imperial fighters and fired several bursts of red laser fire, hitting the TIE which exploded in pieces. I saw another one next to it explode as Tiago got him or her.

"Nice shooting Tiago." I told my wingman as suddenly green laser fire came over my cockpit, Alex beeping at me that a TIE was behind us. "Yeah, I see it Alex!" I yelled back as I took evasive maneuvers.

"Pincer move?" Tiago asked me.

"Sure, I'll play the bait, you can get the kill." I told Tiago as I urged the TIE pilot to come after me, which he did.

A minute later, Alex reported the TIE was nothing more than debris as Tiago came once more behind my wing.

"Another kill to your name." I cheerfully told Tiago and then spoke to Alex. "Alex, is there an opening yet and have we lost anyone?"

Alex needed a minute as me and Tiago avoided TIEs and their fire. Alex reported back that there was a small opening for a couple of us to attack and that we only lost Blue Ten so far.

"Tiago, you heard that?" I asked my wingman.

"Yes, lets take it!" Tiago replied back in an excited tone, but I should ask permission first.

"Commander, this is Blue Five, my droid reports an opening for two of us to go in, I request permission that me and my wingman do it." I asked Blu.

"Take it Blue Five and fast, Jewel just scanned another two squadrons of TIEs coming in." Blu answered as I didn't waste a second and flew to the opening, Tiago joining me as we headed straight within proton torpedo range of the fuel tanks of the refueling facility.

* * *

 **And I'm going to leave it on a cliffhanger and we'll resume the conclusion of this fight and more in the next chapter!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	19. Mission Success

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Told you it wasn't going to go perfectly! Now the question is will Lisa get punished or not?**

 **Lets find out!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Mission Success

* * *

"Tiago, switch to your proton torpedoes." I told my wingman as I switched my own weapons, getting a lock on the fuel tanks as I watched for a good tone, only as I was just about to, we came under fire as a TIE fighter was chasing us. "Alex, reinforce the rear shields!" I shouted to my droid.

"What do we do!?" Tiago asked me in a panic.

Our weapons were switched to proton torpedoes and we didn't have the time to turn around and engage the TIE and then return back on course, so I decided we should stay locked on to the fuel tanks.

"Stay on course, but move about to avoid his fire." I told Tiago as I moved about, making it difficult for the Tie to get a steady volley of fire on me.

However that didn't mean that I wasn't getting hit and soon enough my shields gone down to the red level and soon enough as gone, one solid hit and I was done for. And that came as one of the TIE's shots hit me, but I was fine after a second.

"Alex, what did we lose!?" I yelled at my droid, but didn't get a response. "Alex?" I looked back and saw that part of my droid's metal head was blackened with smoke coming out. "Oh no…"

"Lisa, you're okay!?" Tiago shouted at me as he flew besides me to see if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Alex got hit." I replied back as the TIE was still hot on my tail.

I prepared for my death, but then the fire stopped and a voice came over communications.

"We're all clear Blue Five, hit that fuel tank!" Commander Blu's voice came over as he was the one who came to my rescue.

"Yes sir!" I answered as I hit the trigger, sending out two proton torpedoes, Tiago doing the same as we peeled off to get away from the explosion.

As the missiles hit the fuel tanks, the impact of the missiles blew away holes in the metal tanks, which ignited the fuel. The explosion was small at first, but grew larger as the explosive fuel spread along the fuel lines, the star destroyers, those that were still attached to the fuel lines began to implode as the fuel affected them. The destroyers that unattached themselves were still affected as flying debris hit the destroyers and damaged them, one huge piece of debris even shred off the bridge from the rest of the destroyer as the huge Imperial warship was taken over by the planet's strong gravity.

Our squadron, down by two fighters now, avoided the debris as we made our way back out into space. All of us were cheering as the huge facility continued to ripple with explosions and fell towards the core of the gas giant.

"Mission accomplished Blue Squadron, lets get out of here." Commander Blu's voice came.

"What about the rest of the task force sir?" I asked.

"They should see the destruction." Blu replied back as we came into space.

(Kallus' POV)

The battle was fast going down for us as the Imperials were pressing their attack. Red Squadron lost four of their X-Wings, Gold Squadron lost three of their Y-Wings and one blockade runner was destroyed while the rest were damaged, either lightly or heavily, including mine. I had no chance, I had to order the retreat, however just before I could…

"Sir, look!" One of the crew shouted to me as he pointed his wing to the bridge view.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing through the hazy clouds. It was multiple explosions that were going in a downward direction, I knew what it meant, Blue Squadron came in and finished the job, the mission was a success.

"Sir, we have our communications back up!" Another of the crew reported.

"Good, get me an open frequency channel!" I smiled, as the crewman did so. "Calling to all Alliance units, facility is destroyed, retreat!"

With the blockade runners covering the retreat of what remained of Red and Gold Squadrons, we made it out into space and after setting hyperspace coordinates back to the fleet, we made our escape, having dealt a crippling blow to the Empire.

(Back to Lisa's POV)

After the hyperspace trip back, we arrived at the fleet, landing down in the hanger of the cruiser we were stationed in. As we arrived back, I prepared myself for the punishment that Commander Blu would give me for disobeying a direct order. However as I gently set down my X-Wing on my spot in the hanger, the rest of my squadmates were already there, cheering me.

I felt embarrassed as I climbed down to my excited squadmates telling me how good a job I did. Only as Alex was brought down did my mood change as I remembered he was shot. My face went pale as I saw that not only part of his head was shot up, but his circuits were completely fired as compartments were open and wires seemed to sprout out from the droid.

"Alex, buddy, you alive?" I asked my droid as I didn't get a response. "You can fix him right?" I asked the hanger crew who brought him down.

"We'll do our best." One of the crew answered as Alex was sent to the repair shop, as I watched him go, I felt a wing on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine, they'll fix him up." Tiago reassured me, only after he said that…

"Attention!" I heard Captain Roberto's voice shout as the rest of the squadron stood at attention.

I turned around to see my commanding officers looking at me, taking a deep breath, I knew what this was.

"Squadron, leave me and Blue Five here." Blu ordered and the squadron dispersed, except for one. "That was an order Blue Six." Blu sternly told Tiago.

"Go, I'll be fine." I told Tiago before he could reply and with hesitation he left while I stood at attention. "Sir, I know why you want to speak to me, I accept any punishment you wish for me to have."

"You disobeyed a direct order and got the rest of the squadron to follow you, I should court martial you…" Blu began sternly, but with surprise, his voice got lower. "But to court martial a hero who saved the day would be foolish."

"Sir?" I questioned, confused.

"The rebellion can't afford to lose birds who are heroes, that is why I'm recommending you for an award." Blu told me, I was completely stunned.

"Sir, I… I…" I began, but couldn't find the words.

"You're welcome Blue Five, now get some rest." Blu told me.

"Yes sir." I replied as my commanding officers left me and I could finally rest easy now.

(Back to Kallus' POV)

The rest of the task force came out of hyperspace, the Alliance fleet in full view as a voice came over communications.

"Agent Kallus, this is Admiral Ackbar." Leia spoke. "Welcome back, I heard your mission was a success, a crippling blow was delivered to the Empire."

"Indeed, admiral, has Blue Squadron returned?" I asked.

"Yes they have, come to the command cruiser, there will be a debriefing." Ackbar said.

"Yes, admiral."

As I got on a shuttle for the cruiser, I decided first to thank Commander Blu for his quick thinking, after all, it was his squadron that struck the killing blow. As the shuttle landed down in the hanger, I spoke to the nearest crew member.

"Excuse me, where is Commander Blu?" I asked the crewman.

"Last time I saw him was by his fighter sir." The man answered back.

"Thank you." I thanked the man and made my way to Commander Blu's X-Wing, which luckily he was still there. "Commander."

"Agent." Blu replied with a smile as he came froward and offered a wing shake, which I accepted. "So we did it."

"Well you did it, I just provided the distraction, well done for your quick thinking commander." I thanked Blu, only he didn't accept it.

"Well agent, I actually didn't decide to go in, it was one of my squadmates, Blue Five, she took the lead and went in first." Blu admitted.

"I see… Well I should go and thank her than." I became interested as I asked around where this pilot was.

I found out and discovered she went back to her room on the cruiser, so after getting directions, I went there, only as I arrived and about to knock, I heard some strange sounds coming from inside…

(Back to Lisa's POV)

"Oh Tiago, this is exactly what I needed after the mission." I said as I was laying down next to Tiago.

"Hey, I'm just happy I can give you a reward." Tiago smiled as we shared a kiss, only as we kissed, I hard knocking on my door.

"Not this again…" I cursed as I answered the knocking. "Coming, give me a minute." I spoke to the bird waiting as I quickly got on some clothes while it was Tiago's time to hide now.

Seeing that Tiago was hidden, I opened my door to see Agent Kallus.

"Oh hello agent, what can I do for you." I asked in a surprise tone.

"Well first of all, sorry to disrupt your rest and second, I just wanted to thank you, Commander Blu told me you took the initiative, you saved a lot of lives." Kallus thanking me.

"It was nothing sir." I brushed.

"Well, you clearly have some leadership abilities, you should consider looking for a promotion and leading your own squadron." Kallus commented.

"Well that's very flattering sir, but my home's with Blue squadron." I answered, but deep inside, it was mostly because I wanted to stay with Tiago.

"Well keep up the good work anyways." Kallus smiled as he saluted me, which I returned. "Now return to your rest."

"Yes sir." I answered as the agent left and I closed the door, Tiago poking up his head from behind the bed.

"You know, I feel like some random guy is going to steal you away from me." Tiago chuckled.

"I wouldn't even dream of that happening." I giggled back as I grabbed Tiago and we got back into my bed. "Now where were we?"

* * *

 **And that's a finish on that chapter!**

 **I realized that I completely forgot about a character I introduced in the beginning of the story, so… that character will be making a return in the next big fight!**


	20. Coincidence

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Sorry I been absence for a bit, had a busy weekend, I was a bit sick yesterday and I'm fighting a slightly painful tooth ache.**

 **But enough of my problems, you guys came here to read the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Coincidence

* * *

Our attack on the refueling facility at Bespin and other attacks on other major Imperial installations constantly put the Empire on guard as they were forced to put heavier security around major locations. Only this supposedly wasn't enough for the Emperor, as rumors were spreading that the Emperor ordered the construction of a secret weapon that would put an end to the rebellion. As always, the Alliance doesn't take any chances as command sought to find out if the rumors were true.

They were and I would play a major part in revealing the truth.

(Blu's POV)

It was an easy day, the Squadron taking a rest as I was down in the hangar bay of the cruiser, checking my fighter to make sure it was in top shape, Jewel was helping me of course as I told my droid to fetch me a wrench.

"Thank you Jewel, this should do the trick." I replied as I tightened a loose part back up.

I heard someone approaching me as I stopped what I was doing and rolled out from underneath my fighter. It was Roberto who had a smile on his face.

"Why does it seem like I find you most of the time underneath your X-Wing?" Roberto chuckled.

"Got to make sure this baby's in fighting shape captain." I laughed back as Roberto got serious.

"Well, that's good, because we have been selected for a very important mission that's related to the rumors about the secret weapon." Roberto told me as I became serious than. "Senator Mon Mothma is waiting for us at the command bridge."

"Well better not keep her waiting." I replied as I turned to Jewel. "Jewel, check the rest of the fighter until I come back." The astromech beeping back at me as I left with Roberto.

Roberto and I arrived at the command bridge, the captain turning on the holoprojector as the senator arrived.

"Senator." I greeted as Roberto and I bowed.

"Hello Commander Blu." The senator greeted back. "As Captain Roberto probably told you, I have a special mission for your squadron."

"Yes, he did." I replied. "About the secret weapon."

"Yes, our friends from Bothawui have stolen important information about this weapon and seeing how experienced your squadron is, I have decided to give this task to your unit." The senator explained. "Now the Bothans had discreetly paid a smuggler to bring the plans here, but they're late, so we managed to pin their last location, in the Vergesso asteroid field, we don't think it's the Empire, could be a damaged hyperdrive or something like that."

"I understand senator, I'll get my squadron ready to fly out in an hour." I spoke in confidence, only the senator changed my attitude.

"I forgot to mention, the asteroid field will make it very difficult for a whole squadron, so only four of your pilots are to go, and command has deemed you and Captain Roberto to have too much combat experience for you two to go, in case the Imperials come." The senator explained. "However you may pick your best pilot to lead the flight."

"I already know who to pick senator, she'll get it done." Returning to my confident attitude.

Once the holoprojector was shut off, I turned to Roberto.

"Find Blue Five." I told the captain.

(Lisa's POV)

I was currently at the mess area, filling my stomach with energy, with Tiago sitting next to me. We, of course, didn't even flirt, much less kiss each other as there were others eating their meals. However we did whisper to each other and shared quiet laughs. This was the way it had to be, I wish we didn't have to be so secret about it, but I understood why we couldn't just be open about this.

We continued enjoying our meal when we spotted Captain Roberto enter and approach us, when it was clear he was coming to us, we stopped eating and stood at attention.

"Captain." We both said at the same time.

"At ease you two." Roberto replied as we sat back down. "Now that I can speak to you both, it makes my job easier, Blue Five, Commander Blu has picked you to lead a special mission, you and your wing partner as well as Blue Seven and Eight are to go on a retrieve mission, the Commander will give you the full details in the hangar in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." I replied in a stunned voice as I felt my face go white.

Once the Captain left to go tell Blue Seven and Eight, Tiago was waving his wing in front of my face.

"Hey Lisa, wake up." Tiago snapping me back.

"Did you hear what the captain said?" I asked Tiago as I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, lucky you." Tiago chuckled, but comforted me as I was still speechless. "Hey, you'll do a good job, we'll be back before we know it."

"I hope so…" I replied. "Well we better get changed into our flight suits and get down to the hangar.

As soon as we changed into our flight suits, we raced down to the hangar, where Blue Seven and Eight were waiting with Commander Blu by my X-Wing.

"Sorry if we're late sir." I apologized for me and Tiago.

"No, you two are right on time." Commander Blu replied. "Now listen up Blue flight, Blue Five will be leading this mission…

And then Commander Blu explained the mission to us, the four of us excited as now the Alliance could finally discover what the secret weapon the Empire was building was. As the commander finished the briefing, the four of us got into our fighters, as I got into mine, I found out Commander Blu followed me up.

"How are you feeling Blue Five?" Blu asked me.

"To be honest sir, nervous, are you sure I'm up for this." I asked, a little doubtful.

"I'm sure, you're the best pilot in the squadron." Blu giving me the confidence I needed. "Good luck and may the force be with you." Blu then climbing down the ladder as I closed the cockpit and took a deep breath.

I gently lifted my fighter off the hangar floor and towards the exit, the other three fighters of the flight following me as I left the hangar and got clear of the fleet to go into hyperspace.

"Blue Flight, prepare to go into hyperspace in three, two…" I ordered as I hit the hyperspace button.

After a trip of a few hours, we arrived at the edge of the Vergesso asteroid field, asteroids of different shapes and sizes floating about in the emptiness of space. As we arrived, I did the quick check.

"Blue Flight, check in." I communicated to the other three as they responded. "Okay, lock S-foils in attack position and avoid the big asteroids." I ordered.

"And the small ones?" Tiago asked me.

"Blast them." I responded as Tiago seemed to like this order.

"I got a lock on the ship, lets get to them, stay in formation." I told the other three as I flew into the asteroid field.

We slowly flew through the field, careful not to hit any rocks as we blasted tiny asteroids with our laser cannons and avoided the big ones.

"Blue Five, looks like it's going to be tight." Tiago communicated to me as two asteroids were about to collide with each other right in front of our flight path.

"Copy that, Blue Flight, power up your thrusts." I told the other three as we flew right between the two colliding asteroids, just in time too.

"Nice call Tiago." I thanked Tiago.

"Yeah, that was close…" Blue Seven commented. "However I wish this smuggler didn't pick an asteroid field to get stuck in, I…" And then static came. "One of my engines got hit by one of those small ones." Blue Seven reported.

"How bad is it Blue Seven?" I asked him.

"Not bad, I'll get my droid right on it." Blue Seven replied as I spotted a thin trail of smoke from Blue Seven's top left engine.

"Blue Five, I got a visual on the ship." Tiago reported as I looked around to see a ship that looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Roger that Tiago, Blue Flight, take up an escorting formation." I ordered as I turned to Alex. "Alex, get me that ship's frequency."

As Alex got me the ship's frequency, I was thinking of how I remember this ship, it didn't hit me until the voice of the ship's captain came alive through the communications in my fighter and when it did…

"So, I suppose you're my escort out of here." The familiar voice spoke to me.

"Kipo?" I asked, surprised. "You're the smuggler those Bothans paid to give the Alliance the vital information." And then my voice hit him…

"Kid… Is that you?" Kipo replied back. "I guess this isn't a big galaxy after all."

"We can make small talk later, what's the issue?" I asked Kipo.

"Hyperspace was malfunctioning, so we dropped out before it blew completely, we're almost finished with repairs, should be ready in no time." Kipo told me.

"Good, see what power you can give your engines and lets head to the edge of the field." I told Kipo as I then informed the rest of Blue Flight of the plan.

As we got to the edge of the field, Kipo reported that the hyperdrive was ready and I was just about to order the hyperspace jump when something came out of hyperspace…

"It's a star destroyer!" Tiago yelled through communications.

"No, it's not…" I told Tiago as I realized the type of ship from training. "It's an Interdictor cruiser…"

* * *

 **And I'll leave it at that!**

 **I forgot to mention that I did base part of this chapter off the Star Wars Battlefront Rogue One X-Wing VR Mission. You can find gameplay footage of it on Youtube.**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	21. Against All Odds

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Still having a slight tooth ache, but it's getting better.**

 **I hope you're ready for this chapter, because the ending is going to be worth it…**

* * *

Chapter 21: Against All Odds

* * *

"Quick, everyone bot up your hyperdrives!" I shouted, but that order was useless as Tiago reported back.

"Too late, Ashley says the Interdictor has already powered up its gravity projectors." Tiago revealed as I cursed inside my head.

(Author's note: Ashley is Tiago's droid)

I went through the options as Alex beeped at me that there was an incoming message on the open frequency, most likely from the Imperials.

"Blue Flight, accept the incoming message." I ordered as we all listened.

"Attention rebel ships, this is the captain of the Interdictor, you are heavily outnumbered and have no chance of escape, surrender and we wouldn't kill you." The captain of the Imperial warship addressed all of us.

I turned off the open frequency and told Alex to get the rest of the fighters and Kipo.

"Blue Flight, Kipo, listen up, I'm not surrendering, what about you guys?" I asked, making sure to get everyone's approval.

"Bad odds or surrender…" Tiago started and paused for a second. "I pick bad odds." Tiago answered in a determined voice, Blue Seven and Eight giving a similar response.

"Kipo?" I asked the smuggler.

"I'm not getting paid to get caught by the Empire, so I'm not giving up." The smuggler replied. "I'm in this fight for now too."

"Alex, get me the Imperial captain." I told my droid as he got switched to the open frequency. "This is the acting commander of the "rebels", you want us… Come and get us!"

"Well, prepare for your deaths than…" The Imperial captain shot back as I looked at the Interdictor, a squadron of TIEs coming out.

"Only one… a bit cocky." I smiled, knowing an Interdictor cruiser carried two squadrons of TIEs. "Blue Flight, accelerate to attack speed and Alex, try not to get shot again, I don't want to have to send you to the mechanics a second time." My droid giving back an annoyed beep at me.

As the flight tightened up and closed the distance with the TIEs, I noticed Kipo's ship heading towards the Interdictor.

"Kipo, what's wrong?" I communicated to the smuggler.

"That cruiser has a tractor beam lock on me, I'm trying to break it, but it's too powerful." The smuggler answered.

Well this changes things, but presents an opportunity… From training I learned that the tractor beam projectors are always located right next to the hangar of Imperial warships, if we struck the tractor beams, than the hangar might get damaged, resulting in a double blow.

"Blue Flight, listen up, if you find an opening to attack the tractor beams, do so right away." I ordered as the TIE squadron came within firing range.

The two groups of fighters exchanged fire, however since we had shields, we could take hits unlike the shieldless TIEs, which three of them immediately blew up when hit by our red laser fire, one by me. Only as the fight became a mess did the remaining nine TIEs put up their fight as they still outnumbered us.

Weaving my way through the exchange of fire, I spotted a lone TIE moving into attack position on Blue Eight. Locking onto the TIE, which danced around in targeting scope, I steadied my aim and waited, but not long for a solid shot and once I got it, I sent several bursts of fire, which resulted in the TIE's ball cockpit erupting in a ball of fire as the wings separated and flew off.

As I smiled at yet another kill to my list, I checked Kipo's ship, getting more and more closer to the hangar of the Interdictor. Kipo tried his best I could see, putting as much power to his engines to break the lock and escape, to no avail. I was soon enough distracted as another TIE started firing at me, his shots going above my cockpit.

"Oh no, you're not getting Alex again." I said as the TIE came up below me and ate away at my shields. "Alex, hang on!" I shouted as I did an upward loop, causing the TIE to fly past as we could literally see each other from our cockpits, as I was now behind the TIE, I once again fired several bursts of lasers and the TIE, much like his squadmate, exploded.

"Lisa, I see an opening!" Tiago communicated to me as there was an open spot through the diminishing TIE Squadron, only as soon as he said that…

"This is Blue Seven!" A panicked voice entered the comms. "I got two TIEs behind me and they don't seem to like me too much!"

"Tiago, go help Blue Seven, I'll take the opening!" I told my wingman as he went to help Blue Seven.

(Tiago's POV)

"Ashley, locate Blue Seven, fast." I told my droid, which she did as I looked to see my squadmate running away from a pair of TIEs above the Interdictor. "Hang on Blue Seven, I'm right behind them!"

I was a good enough pilot of course, Lisa was better than me since I was mostly her backup, but to be on my own was a bit hard. I calmly, but quickly started getting a lock on the closer of the two TIEs to me, waiting for the solid lock and to avoid hitting my own squadmate. Once I got it, I pulled the trigger, sending yet another TIE up in flames.

Only as I tried getting the lock on the second one, I was too late as the second TIE's fire burned through Blue Seven's shields and shot the back of the X-Wing, the fighter's S-foils shredding off as Blue Seven's fighter was in flames.

"Blue Seven! Come in!" I tried calling him, no answer, he was gone, but I couldn't let his death consume me now, putting away any potential tears, I got a lock on the second TIE and shot him to pieces. "Die, you Imperial scum!" I cried through teary eyes.

(Lisa's POV)

"Alex, any TIEs coming in from behind?" I asked my droid, to which he replied negative. "Good, switching to proton torpedoes."

Targeting the tractor beam projectors, I knew I only had one shot, if I waited any longer, than Kipo's ship would probably be caught in the blast. Taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger, sending out two missiles. Streaking past Kipo's ship and barely missing it, the missiles hit the projectors, knocking them out. And it was just in time, because the Imperial captain must have been shocked at our resistance, since Alex reported that the second TIE squadron was starting to leave. Now they wouldn't be able to, leaving us free to rain fire on the Imperial warship.

"Blue Flight, tractor beam projectors and hangar bay successfully destroyed, check in." I communicated to the others.

"Blue Six here." Tiago answered.

"Blue Eight here." The other alive member answered.

"Where's Blue Seven?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lisa, I couldn't save him in time." Tiago answered in a punishing way to himself.

"It's not your fault Tiago, now come on, we got to target the bridge to cripple the ship and its gravity projector." I ordered what was left of us.

The three of us formed up in a loose triangle formation as the Interdictor tried shooting us down with its laser cannons to no effect as we were too small and fast for them to get a lock on us. I can imagine the shocked look on the Imperial captain's face as we got within proton torpedo range.

"Blue Flight, fire!" I ordered as I fired two more missiles, four more joining my two as they hit the warship's bridge, exploding as fires broke out in the bridge and lightning started flowing through the entire hull, Alex beeped at me that the gravity wells were shut off, meaning we were free to escape.

"Okay Blue Flight, Kipo, we're free, lets go home." I smiled as we turned back to Kipo's ship, ready to make the jump into hyperspace.

And it was just in time too, for a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace and two squadrons of TIEs launched from the hangar bay and were speeding towards us. They just started firing when we punched the hyperspace button and were on our way back to the fleet.

As we arrived back, I opened up communications.

"This is Blue Five of Blue Squadron, mission accomplished, but we lost Blue Seven." I announced as I was thankful to who answered back.

"Welcome back Blue Flight, and don't worry his sacrifice is worth it now that we have the intel the rebellion desperately needs." Commander Blu answered. "Come to the hangar and I'll take the intel to the bridge.

"Roger that sir." I replied.

Once we landed down and I opened my cockpit and removed my helmet, I saw that Kipo was already standing by my fighter by the ladder.

"That was some nice flying kid, never knew you had that in you." Kipo commented.

"Well, I can be full of surprises, and besides you saved me and I just saved you, so we're even now and thanks for not giving up." I replied as I climbed down the ladder and as soon as I was down, Commander Blu was there.

"Well down Blue Five, I feel like it's about time to give you a promotion." Commander Blu smiled as he turned to Kipo. "The intel please."

"Here you go, as I was paid to deliver." Kipo replied as he handed Blu the datafile.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Captain Roberto will gather the squadron for the news on what the intel contains.

And so I and the rest of the squadron waited in the rest area of the ship, wondering what the secret weapon was now that it was revealed. I literally counted down each second and each second brought my anxiety up more and more, luckily I had Tiago right next to me to keep me calm. Eventually Commander Blu came back and we all stood at attention as the commander had a very pale face, almost ghost white one could say. We didn't know what to do, but one of us had to say anything, might as well be me.

"Sir…" I began as I took a step froward. "What's wrong? Is the intel wrong?"

"No…" Blu began in a slow, breathless voice. "It's right… The secret weapon… It's… Another Death Star."

* * *

 **(Starts humming the Imperial theme)**

 **And so begins the chapters on the Battle of Endor! Hope you all are excited!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	22. Going on the Offensive

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the delay, but since this is a huge moment in the story and it's from the movies, I needed to have the time to rewatch certain scenes from Return of the Jedi and read some more info on the Battle of Endor.**

 **But, now this Endor part is going to contain four chapters! One for before the battle, right up to the moment the Alliance arrives, two chapters on the battle itself, and the fourth on the end of the battle and the celebration! So get ready!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Going on the Offensive

* * *

With the knowledge that the Empire was building another Death Star, the Alliance quickly devised a plan to attack and destroy the secret weapon, which was currently not operational yet. Command made sure that the Empire didn't know that the information was in our wings as all of us prepared for the attack. Needing to not only prepare our fighters and ships, but create a diversion to trick the Empire into thinking we were attacking somewhere else. We took every detail, every precaution and with each day it looked more and more like the Alliance's plan would succeed without flaw.

As the majority of our fleet was assembled together, near the Imperial held world of Sullust, which was our fake target, we made our final preparations for the moment that could completely change the war.

(Blu's POV)

"So Blu, do you think we'll succeed?" Roberto asked Blu as Blu took a sip of a drink.

"I don't know Roberto, all we can do is hope that the Empire is still deceived, but even so… I feel a bit nervous about facing an Imperial battle station of that size." I replied.

"Hey, if we could handle everything else we faced so far, we can do this." Roberto expressing confidence.

"And that's why I picked you to be my second, always positive." I finally smiled.

The two friends were in the mess hall alone together, just having a causal chat when a higher officer came to them. The officer looking serious.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Commander Blu, Captain Roberto, the final briefing is in two hours on the Home One, all ship captains and squadron commanders must attend." The officer reported.

"I see, thank you for the heads up." I acknowledged and when the officer left, I turned back to Roberto. "It must almost be time."

"I guess so, hey we do our part, this will be the shortest offensive ever." Roberto chuckled as we finished our meal and got up, making sure we were both presentable before boarding a shuttle to the flagship of the fleet, the Home One, where Senator Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and other top leaders of the Alliance were.

As we arrived in the flagship, we went straight to the command bridge, where the briefing would take place, everyone talking among themselves about what they thought the meeting would be about. I saw other ship captains and squadron commanders sitting down, I even saw Princess Leia and Lando Calrissian, who I remember once sided with the Empire against Princess Leia, but after being double crossed by the Empire, he turned against them right away and helped her escape. However to be honest, he could be a bit annoying sometimes. And Han Solo, recently freed from carbonite, so I have heard, from Jabba's palace on Tatooine, a complete scoundrel, but a great man nevertheless. I saw Nico and his second, Pedro sitting down talking to each other, they had a couple of empty spots next to them, so I motioned for Roberto to sit down next to them.

"Hey Nico, I see you came earlier than me." I poked fun at my friend.

"Like I always do in these important meetings." Nico laughing back. "I can't wait for this, no matter what the plan is, I'm just excited that we're making such a big move."

"Aren't you worried?" I asked, remembering that Nico was part of the attack on the first Death Star. "You were there when Yavin 4 was almost blown up."

"Well yes, but if this thing's not operational, it'll blow up much faster, and with me leading Gold Squadron, I'm sure of success." Nico boasted.

"Hey, you better not try to upstage my squadron." I chuckled back.

"Like I would dream of it." Nico replied back.

As Nico finished, the meeting started to begin as Senator Mon Mothma entered with a neutral kind of expression on her face.

"The emperor's made a critical error and the time for our attack has come." The senator began and then pushed some buttons on the holo projector table. "The date brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the emperor's new battle station, we also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us it is relatively unprotected." The senator pausing for a second as she delivered the point that could change the galaxy forever, even more than the Death Star's destruction. "But most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of his Death Star." That point made me the most nervous, because if the Emperor was indeed there, than the battle station must be well protected. "Many Bothans died to bring us this information, Admiral Ackbar please."

The senator's last note struck me hard, because it was part of my squadron who finished getting the information to us. As the Empire eventually found out that it was the Bothans, having tracked Kipo's ship to Bothawui, there was a reported massacre of them in revenge. The Empire tried to hide this act, but it slipped out. I didn't let that fact sit, because Admiral Ackbar started speaking.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor, although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor, the shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted." Admiral Ackbar showing all of us the defenses the battle station had around the moon before switching it to a closer image of the station. "Once the shield is down our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." The holoprojector showing the Death Star blowing up than. "General Calrissian, I volunteer to lead the fighter attack." The admiral picking Lando to lead the fighters, oh boy, this was going to be good…

"Good luck." I heard Han Solo tell his old friend. "You're gonna need it." Han added as I saw Lando give him a look, kinda of like how me and Roberto's relationship is.

"General Madine." Ackbar turning to another officer behind him.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator." The general started as I saw him look at Solo. "General Solo, is your strike team assembled?"

"My team's ready, I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Solo answered back.

I looked at my friends sitting next to me, all of them looking like they would love the job, but of course they had their own squadrons to worry about. I felt for them, they want action as soon as possible like I do. I then heard Solo's partner, a big wookie bird shout, raising his wing in the air.

"Dont be rough pal, I didn't want to speak for you." Solo calming his friend, but Chewbacca, the wookie's name wanted to go. "That's one."

"General count me in." I heard Princess Leia volunteering herself.

"I'm with you too!" A voice from one of the entrances called out, which made me turn my head to see Luke Skywalker, apparently having returned from his sidetrip to Dagobah.

As the meeting started to end, we were instructed to inform our crews and squadrons, me and Roberto boarding the shuttle again back to the star cruiser where our squadron was based. As we made the trip back, I went over the details, and all the while I became slightly nervous, what if it was a trick by the Empire? What if the plan fails and the Alliance ends right there. Roberto saw my feelings just by my way and calmed me down.

"Still nervous?" Roberto laughing at me.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this." I replied.

"Hey, this may be our greatest victory Blu, just lead the squadron like you always do and we'll be fine." Roberto replied.

As we made it back to our star cruiser, we disembarked and went to gather our squadron to inform them…

(Lisa's POV)

I was currently hard at work maintaining my X-Wing, fixing some loose bolts and checking if there were any leaks and such. Having had this fighter since before our disaster at Hoth, it was starting to get a little old, but I wouldn't trade any other fighter for mine, for it kept me fighting for all these times and I was determined to keep my fighter no matter how old it got. As I was underneath the fighter, tightening some bolts, I needed a different wrench.

"Alex, can you give me the larger wrench?" I asked my droid, who was besides the fighter, the droid going to the tool box and coming with a larger wrench, showing it to me. "Yeah, that should do it, thanks buddy." And I continued working.

As I continued working, I saw a pair of legs coming towards me and I stopped what I was doing and came out from underneath. It was Commander Blu.

"Sir, you came back from the meeting, how did it go?" I asked.

"Well, it's confirmed, we're going after the weapon, me and the captain are gathering the squadron, come to my fighter." Blu explained and then left to go to other members of the squadron, while I cleaned up my dirty wings from working and turned to Alex.

"Hey Alex, can you check the fighter's systems while I'm gone." I asked my droid, who beeped back a "Yes". "Thanks buddy."

And I went to the commander's X-Wing, where other members of the squadron were, talking among themselves. Soon enough, we were all here and accounted for. Blu calmly came before us and took a deep breath as he explained what happened at the meeting and our part in the attack. As he explained it, I could feel the nervousness in his voice, he clearly had a bad feeling about this. As he finished, he told us the time we needed to leave the hangar in our fighters and get into position.

As the time came, the squadron climbed into their fighters, me doing the same of course as I powered up the engines, waiting for my turn to leave and as it came, I slowly flew out, getting into position the squadron would take. As we got into position, the communications came alive as Commander Blu's voice came in.

"Blue Squadron, switch over to this frequency my droid will send to your droids and listen in." Blu told us as Alex beeped at me that he got the transmission from Blu's droid.

"Admiral, we're in position, all fighters accounted for." I heard what was Lando's voice, say.

"Proceed with the countdown, all groups assume attack coordinates." Admiral Ackbar's voice coming in as I kept my spot in the squadron's formation. "All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

"Alright, standby." I heard Lando reply as I held the hyperspace button and pressed it.

"Here we go…" I said quietly as the black space turned into the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

* * *

 **That was longer than I expected… But not that you guys may complain!**

 **Anyway… I hope you're all excited for the action to begin!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	23. It's a Trap!

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **I actually forgot to mention last chapter that Nightfly123 has started his own star wars story, so please go check it out as well!**

 **Other than that, there nothing else to say, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 23: It's a Trap!

* * *

After the trip through hyperspace, the fleet came upon the forest moon of Endor, the unfinished Death Star visible as its metal construction was vastly different of course to the green and blue of the moon. The battle station getting bigger and bigger as we went straight for it. Of course we were told to still be on alert, a battle station of that huge size definitely has hundreds, maybe even thousands, of TIE fighters in its hangars.

As we got closer, General Calrissian's voice spoke through communications.

"All wings report in." The general spoke, talking to the squadron commanders.

"Red Leader standing by, Grey Leader standing by, Green Leader standing by, Blue Leader standing by." I heard the different squadron commanders reporting in.

"Lock s-foils in attack position." I heard Red Leader call out as he meant all of us, as I hit the switch which opened up my wings.

"Man, look at the size of that thing…" Tiago's voice came in.

"Cut the chatter Blue Six and focus." Commander Blu's voice ordered Tiago.

"So now you're nervous?" I laughed at Tiago as I could imagine him blushing.

"May the force be with us." Admiral Ackbar's voice told everyone as I took a deep breath.

For some reason I did have this bad feeling as so far there was no resistance from the battle station, I held my flying stick tight and made sure I could easily reach the trigger just in case. As we got closer and closer, the battle station filling more and more of my cockpit view, a panicked voice suddenly came through.

"Break off the attack…" General Calrissian's voice spoke. "Shield is still up."

"I got no reading, you sure?" I heard Red Leader next as I turned to Alex.

"Alex, you got anything?" I asked my droid, the droid beeping back a "Not so sure".

"Pull up, all craft pull up!" Calrissian ordered as the fighter squadrons started peeling off.

I had no idea but to do the same as I made a tight turn to go the opposite direction, part of me wished I didn't have to turn around, because when I did… Right behind the Alliance fleet was a huge Imperial one. I counted at least 30 to 40 star destroyers and in the center of the Imperial fleet was that huge, what the Alliance called, Super Star destroyer, what I assumed to be the flagship of their fleet.

"Fighters coming in!" Calrissian's voice cut in again as hundreds of TIE fighters and Interceptors came in massive waves against us, shnooting their green lasers.

"Alex, get all shield power to the front!" I shouted at my droid as I fired back randomly into the crowd of Imperial fighters, making sure to not hit any of my allies.

I'm not sure if I hit anyone, but it was no time to focus on that. There were now hundreds of voices coming through communications as fighter squadrons became separated from each other through the mess, everyone seeking our orders on what to do. I couldn't handle all the communications coming through as it would drive me insane, like the TIEs were helping in the first place…

"Alex, switch to the squadron's frequency, as well as to Calrissian's." I ordered my droid, the droid beeping back that he was confused. "If we're going to die, I don't need a hundred voices in my head." I replied to my droid as I spoke to Tiago, who was flying right behind me. "Tiago, you still with me?"

"Right behind you, but barely, there's more TIEs than I count!" Tiago answered back.

And then Calrissian's voice came back…

"Accelerate to attack speed, draw their fire away from the cruisers." Calrissian ordered.

"Wait, we're staying!?" Tiago shouted to me as he heard the message in his fighter.

"If the fleet's staying, we're staying, now you heard the general, lets start killing TIEs." I told Tiago back as we looked for any ships in the fleet who needed our help.

Close to us we could see two TIE Interceptors going for a corvette, taking a sixty degree turn, I was on their tail, Tiago right behind me as I locked onto the closet of the two. I waited for the green lock before sending several bursts of fire, ripping apart the Interceptor as its wing partner now took evasive action and tried to get away from our field of fire.

"You want this guy?" I asked Tiago as I let him take the kill.

"It'll be my pleasure." Tiago answered back as he quickly got onto the Interceptor's tail, keeping up with his movements as I stayed right behind him, a minute later, the Imperial fighter was nothing but spare parts floating in space.

"Good kill." I told Tiago. "Now lets go for more." I told my wing partner as we searched for more targets.

As we flew about for longer, I noticed something odd… While the TIE fighters and Interceptors were attacking the fleet, the star destroyers were holding their position, not going in and laying devastating fire on our ships. Tiago noticed it too as he spoke to me.

As continued to wonder, but looking for more targets, suddenly a bright explosion lit up my cockpit as I was terrified.

"Alex! Did we get hit?" I asked my droid as he replied that one of the Mon Calamari star cruisers suddenly blew up. "How…"

It was impossible for TIE fighters to have enough firepower to destroy that big of a ship and I didn't see any of the star destroyers open fire… Which the only other thing that could have killed that ship was… The Death Star! That battle station was operational after all!

"Was that the battle station!?" Tiago's voice cut in. "We lost.. we lost… we lost…" Tiago starting to lose it as I could hear him having trouble breathing through communications.

"Tiago!" I shouted at him. "Relax, that thing can't target fighters like us, we have to wait for the next order!"

As me and Tiago had this conversation, we were now facing the battle station as I saw it's superlaser again fire and wipe out another star cruiser into dust. And that's when Alex put a message from Calrissian through.

"Yes, I said closer move as close as you can and engage those star destroyers at point-blank range!" Calrissian's voice came in as I thought he was crazy, but then I thought about it.

If the fleet attacked the star destroyers directly and were right next to them, than the Death Star would hold off its fire, in fear of maybe hitting and destroying the star destroyers. The Imperial fleet would be caught off guard and surprised by the Alliance's courage and if we were all going to die today, might as well take down as many Imperials with us as well.

As me and Tiago were soon enough flying above the massive hulls of the Imperial warships, we spotted one of our squadmates as she fired a couple of proton torpedoes at one of the bridge shield projectors, the sphere exploding as a couple of TIEs were on her tail. She was running away when her shields were out and the TIEs' fire burned through the back of her fighter, the X-Wing exploding as it tumbled around.

"Imperial bastards." I cursed as I sped up to engage the two TIE, Tiago right behind me as I quickly locked onto one of them, shredding him to pieces as his partner tried to avoid my fire, only as soon as the first TIE lost control and spun out before blowing up, I was on the second one, giving him the same treatment as the first.

"Blue Five and Six, is that you?" Commander Blu's voice came through the chaos of the fighting.

"Yes sir, it's us, where are you?" I asked.

"Coming up besides you and your wingman." Blu answered back as I looked out the cockpit and could see two blue and white X-Wings come up besides me and Tiago.

"Glad to see you sir, I was beginning to think Tiago and I were the only ones left alive in the squadron." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Likewise Blue Five, come on, this battle is just getting underway." Blu said back.

"Take the lead, Blue Leader." I replied as I allowed the commander and Captain Roberto to go in front of me and Tiago.

As we flew about, we decided to attack a star destroyer's shield generators, to allow our star cruisers a clear shot at bringing it down. As we got closer to the designated target for us, Blu's voice came through communications.

"Okay Blue Five and Six, me and the captain are going to take down the shield projectors, cover us from any TIEs." Blu ordered.

"Yes sir." I replied as the officers charged at the destroyer, while me and Tiago kept watch.

I watched as both Blu and Roberto fired a couple of proton torpedoes each, imploding one of the spherical shield projectors on top of the destroyer's bridge. They circled around to attack the other one when I spotted two TIE Interceptors zeroing in on Blu and Roberto.

"Tiago, quick!" I shouted to my wingman. "You take the left one and I'll take the right one."

"Got it!" Tiago replied back as the Interceptors started firing at the officers, both Blu and Roberto had to take evasive action as they had to break off their attack on the destroyer.

Flying besides each other, me and Tiago each got our locks at about the same time and pulled the trigger, shooting out lethal fire at the Interceptors and watching them explode as both Blu and Roberto circled back around, relieved to be alive.

"Nice shooting you two." Blu commented.

"Thank you sir." I replied as Blu and Roberto got into position and finished off the other shield projector.

As that shield projector blew up, a star cruiser must have seen what we did and now turned its turbolasers and ion cannons on the star destroyer, laying down its barrage of fire as we got out of the way and went for another destroyer, this time we switched, now me and Tiago attacked while Blu and Roberto watched over us. We kept on doing this, in between needing to fight off TIEs as losses continued to pile up on both sides. Only of course since we were outnumbered in the first place, we had more to lose, but as long as we were alive, we would fight on. If only we could take down that battle station as well…

* * *

 **I hope you guys can guess what's going to happen next…**

 **But it might not be the way you expect.**

 **Seee everybird in the next update!**


	24. Turning the Tide

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's pretty much nothing to say at the moment… Well actually there is… Solo: A Star Wars Story came out! I haven't seen it yet, so no spoilers! No matter how tempted you are!**

 **Other than that, lets get right back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Turning the Tide

* * *

As the battle continued raging on, it was clear we were slowly losing the fight, even with all the TIE fighters and star destroyers the fleet was taking down, they still heavily outnumbered us. And we still had to deal with the Death Star that was still shielded and that Super Star Destroyer, which were two of the Imperial fleet's great advantages over us. However that would soon enough change…

The assault team which landed down on the forest moon of Endor must have accomplished their task because Alex put through an important communication from General Calrissian, something that could finally give us a chance to win…

"Red group, Gold group, all fighters follow me!" Clarissian's voice sounded.

I was a bit disappointed because my squadron wasn't selected to go in as well, and that Nico, if he was still alive was picked to go in. However not all of the Alliance fighters could go, there was still a whole Imperial fleet to deal with and the hundreds of TIE fighters and bombers swarming around. If all of us went, than the fleet would be defenseless and the battle would be lost.

"How come we don't get to go in?" Tiago communicated to me.

"Most of us still have to stay and protect the fleet Tiago, now stop complaining and lets blast more TIEs." I replied.

"Your wing partner is right Blue Six, we got a job to do." Blu agreed with me as we looked for targets.

As I had Alex scan for targets, he found a flight of several TIE bombers making a run on a star cruiser, the bombers clearly indicting to unload their payloads on the massive Alliance warship.

"Blue Leader, I got several TIE bombers positioning for an attack run." I communicated to Blu.

"I see it Blue Five, everyone pick a target and lock on." Blu ordered as I picked one of the bombers and waited for that solid green lock to appear before firing, only as I was trying to get the lock, green laser fire came from behind. "I'm breaking off!" I shouted as I shook off the TIE firing at me.

As I shook the TIE's fire off me, Alex reported that a couple of Interceptors were behind me and Tiago, coming to the rescue of their bombers. As I took evasive maneuvers I could see that Blu and Captain Roberto finished off their targets without any trouble, but they were too late to finish off the other two bombers as they released their payloads on the cruiser, which inflicted damage on the warship and opened huge holes.

I cursed the TIE Interceptors as they kept their fire on me and Tiago, keeping up their steady barrage of fire as my shields went from green to yellow and were about to go into the red. I needed to think fast and I had an idea…

"Tiago, where are you!?" I asked my wingman.

"Going further away from you, these TIEs are separating us." Tiago reported.

"I got an idea, remember our very first flight?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Tiago replied, not sure where I was going with this.

"We're going to do that again, but this time on purpose, turn and fly in a head on collision to me and don't change course until I say so." I told Tiago my plan, which dumbfounded him.

"What?" Tiago replied, not believing me.

"Just do it, you trust me right?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Tiago replied as he made a 180 turn, me doing the same as we saw each other, heading straight towards a collision course, the TIE Interceptors hot on our tails. "Lisa, you're crazy you know that?" Tiago said.

"Probably, but I hope this works." I replied as we came closer and closer to each other.

The TIE Interceptors, paying attention to their targets, didn't notice that we were on a collision course with each other, my idea so far succeeding as I waited and waited until the right time. As me and Tiago came close enough to almost crash into each other, I shouted to Tiago.

"Turn right now!" I shouted as I took the flight stick and pulled it all the way to the right, Tiago doing the same as we nearly hit each other.

My plan worked, the TIE Interceptors, completely focused on us didn't anticipate our sudden moves and ended up crashing into each other, both TIE exploding as me and Tiago regrouped.

"So, am I still crazy?" I chuckled at Tiago.

"Yeah, but hey it worked." Tiago replied.

"Nice trick Blue Five, first time I seen something like that." Blu's voice came alive through communications as he and Roberto had finished off the other two TIE bombers.

"Thank you sir." I replied as Alex beeped at me that there was an important message from Admiral Ackbar to the whole fleet.

"I repeat, concentrate all fire on that super star destroyer." Ackbar ordered the fleet.

Well it wasn't the same thing as attacking the Death Star, but it was good enough for me and assuming that the SSD was the flagship of the Imperial fleet, it was a juicy target.

"Okay Blue Five and Six, you two are on your own now, me and Captain Roberto will attack the SSD in some other spot." Blu communicated to me.

"Yes sir, good luck." I replied as we separated from our officers. "Tiago, lets fly through the superstructure." I told my wingman.

"I'm right behind you." Tiago replied as we headed towards the enormous Imperial flagship.

We dived down as the SSD's turbolasers tried shooting us down, but of course turbolasers were designed for killing large warships, not small and fast starfighters like us. The Imperials, however great their volume of fire was, had a hard time targeting and locking onto us as we avoided the fire and got down to the trench like superstructure of the SSD, shooting whatever proton torpedoes we had left and our laser cannons, causing as much destruction as we could to the Imperial warship as we eventually ran out of flying space through the ship.

As we flew upward I spotted a couple of A-Wing fighters which blew up one of the bridge shield projectors, causing the SSD to lose that vital piece of protection. As me and Tiago flew around the hull, I spotted another A-Wing get hit and was spinning out of control, right into the center of the SSD's bridge…

The A-Wing crashed into the bridge and a jet of flames erupted as suddenly the SSD started to literally fall, the ship no longer in control of itself as it became a victim of the Death Star's artificial gravity. I cheered inside my mind as the ship collided with the battle station, a volcanic like explosion on the Death Star's surface as the SSD, once a mighty and fearsome presence along the Imperial fleet, was nothing more than hundreds of debris scattered on the battle station's surface.

"We're sure to win this one now, lets hope those inside the Death Star succeed." Tiago communicated to me.

I hope so too, but now's not the time to celebrate, we still got many Imperials to deal with." I told Tiago as I returned my attention to the ongoing battle.

Me and Tiago continued looking for targets as we continued killing as many TIE fighters and bombers as we could and saving as many Alliance lives as we can. Our effort and of course the whole Alliance fleet's effort was paying off, with the destruction of the Imperial flagship, the Imperials became disorganized and had a lack of coordination as they started to fight a losing battle. However that made the fight so much harder in a way because now the Imperials were fighting for survival.

Me and Tiago had just finished off a couple of TIE bombers going for a medical frigate when Alex put in an important message to the entire Alliance fleet from Admiral Ackbar.

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star." Ackbar ordered.

I guessed that the fighters who went into the battle station must have successfully completed their mission as I saw the Alliance fleet take the battle as far away from the station as possible. As I told Tiago, we joined the fleet in running away as we still fired away at TIEs. As the fleet was a safe distance away, I made sure I had a view of the Death Star to see it blow up.

As I watched, the Death Star had a whiteish glow around it and a second later it blew up in a massive fireball, the superweapon meant to destroy the rebellion once and for all now a mess of metal pieces as I had the biggest smile I ever had in my life. To see the second Death Star explode was a moment everyone in the Alliance can call a true turning point in the war, we started the battle sure of defeat and our end and now we would end it in a defining victory in our struggle against the Empire.

However now was not the time to celebrate again as the Imperial fleet was still here as the battle, on a short pause from the Death Star's destruction, resumed. I had to wonder why the Imperial fleet still continued fighting, the SSD, their flagship destroyed, the Death Star gone as well as the Emperor, not to mention the star destroyers and the TIE fighters and bombers the fleet killed.

As me and Tiago went back to work, Alex reported a lone Imperial shuttle flying through the fighting, most likely from the Death Star. With Tiago following me, I got behind it and started to get a lock on the Imperial shuttle, only as I did, a communication came from the Imperial craft.

"Alliance starfighters, don't fire, I'm friendly." The voice spoke.

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"This is Luke Skywalker flying the shuttle you're targeting." Skywalker replied.

"Oh sorry sir, thought you were the enemy." I replied as I let loose my grip on the trigger.

"Well there wasn't an X-Wing for me to steal." Skywalker replied.

And then Alex beeped at me in a panic as several TIE fighters were approaching me and Tiago from behind, probably going for Skywalker.

"Sir, we got several TIEs coming fast, me and my wingman will cover you, go for the nearest star cruiser." I told Skywalker.

Roger that." Skywalker replied as me and Tiago stayed behind the shuttle to provide him with shield cover as he went for the nearest cruiser, all the while with the TIE fighters trying to shoot us down, but they were unsuccessful as Skywalker got to safety.

As Skywalker was safely aboard the Alliance cruiser, me and Tiago turned our attention to the TIE fighters, killing them one by one as the battle continued to ever swing in the Alliance's favor.

Several hours later, it was all over… The Imperial fleet eventually had enough for one day and after gathering what remained of their forces they went into hyperspace, leaving the space above Endor in Alliance control. The whole Alliance fleet was surprised as we all cheered, I finally allowed Alex to turn back on the fleet wide frequency, which allowed me to hear all the excitement from the fleet. I cheered in happiness as well as I couldn't believe what just happened.

"It's been quite a day." Tiago communicated to me through all the happy emotions coming in through my fighter's communications.

"It has…" Was all I could say as Blu's voice came in.

"To whoever is left in Blue Squadron, we're going to land down on Endor's surface, Jewel is sending your droids the landing coordinates.

As Alex got the coordinates I steered my fighter downward to the surface of the forest moon, Tiago following me as we looked froward to celebrating the turning point in the war.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the second part and conclusion of the battle!**

 **Now it's time for the celebration, but after the celebration… The real war starts…**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	25. The Real War Begins

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **For those of you who think this is the last chapter… You're mistaken! Remember I said I was going to go all the way… To the battle of Jakku! So we still have a ways to go until the end!**

 **Now other than that, I hope you enjoy this rather peaceful chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Real War Begins

* * *

As I settled my X-Wing gently down in a large clearing on the forest moon, I took off my helmet as sweat then poured down my face, the many hours of fighting had exhausted me and the adrenaline which kept me flying for all those hours finally wore out. As I opened the cockpit and climbed out of my fighter, my legs were a bit shaky as I was on the ground. Tiago saw me and came to me.

"You alright?" Tiago asked me.

"A bit exhausted and tired, but feeling great." I smiled as Tiago walked up to me, I could tell he was in the same kind of condition I was in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now we just got to wait for the commander." Tiago replied as we helped each other stand up straight, both of us looking towards the skies as we saw two more X-Wings land down.

As the two fighters touched down, I could see that both Blu and Roberto were feeling the same as me and Tiago as they had the same reaction as they climbed out of their fighters. As they climbed out, two more X-Wings in our squadron showed up a couple of minutes later and those were the last two… We suffered a fifty percent casualty, but we were lucky. I heard some squadrons suffered even worse, some with only two or one member left, some squadrons were even entirely wiped out during the battle. However that was the cost of war sometimes, but their effort did help in the end. As what was left of our squadron gathered around, Commander Blu made an announcement.

"So, this is it?" Blu asked us, as we nodded our heads. "Well, better than being completely destroyed… Now you all deserve some much needed rest, have some time to yourselves and when night falls, I have more to tell you, dismissed."

We all saluted as me and Tiago made our way close by the Ewok village, small brown birds who were native to this moon and who helped keep the stormtroopers distracted as the assault team the Alliance sent beforehand, finally destroyed the shield generator, which did lead to the Death Star's demise. Me and Tiago decided to stay a bit away from the main celebrations in the Ewok village going down where most of the fighter squadrons and other Alliance soldiers were, to have our privacy.

As we both watched the sky begin to turn dark while laying down against a huge tree trunk, we snuggled with each other and kept each other warm as we had our own little "celebration". When we got tired of that, we just resumed laying down next to each other.

"So… Now that the Empire's finally on the defensive, there's something I always wanted to ask you Lisa." Tiago spoke to me, as he sounded nervous.

"What is it my love?" I asked in a soothing tone to relax him.

"I was thinking that we should take the next step in our relationship, you know… having children…" Tiago braced himself for my reaction.

I wasn't surprised at all by this. I have been thinking lately that me and Tiago are ready for this big step and he must have been thinking the same. However with the war, there was no time to discuss it, much less do it and besides, if they did do it, how were they going to take care of them while fighting to destroy the Empire. It's not that I don't love Tiago and would love to have children with him, but now's just not the time.

"Tiago, I would love to have children, but not now, the Empire's still here, I just want to make sure they will grow up in a galaxy without tyranny." I replied as Tiago had a look of disappointment on his face. "One day my love, one day."

"Okay, thanks for telling me and you know I will only do things with your consent, after all, it kept me alive all this time." Tiago chuckled, referring to all the times we had each other's backs.

"Now, lets just shut up and enjoy the quiet." I giggled at Tiago as I wrapped my wings around his neck and had my head into his chest and as it became dark, both of us fell asleep.

(Roberto's POV)

As I was in the main Ewok village, I couldn't help but smile all the time as everyone was in a happy mood, only deep inside, as I knew everyone else was thinking, about all the friends and squadmates lost during our impossible victory against overwhelming odds. As I sat down on a log near a fireplace, I felt a wing pat me on the shoulder as I turned my head to see Blu, who sat down next to me.

"It's just so unbelievable that we're still here." Blu spoke as he had two drinks with him, giving one to me.

"Yeah, seems not too long ago that we first joined the Alliance." I replied as I stared down at the fire, imagining that the fire had mental images of the struggle so far.

"Anyway, it's about time I give my speech to the survivors of our squadron, gather them up captain." Blu ordered me while giving a smile.

"Yes sir." I happily replied as I put down my drink and went to look for the four other survivors of the squadron.

I found the first two, Blue Four and Ten quite easily since they were part of the main celebrations going down, but finding Blue Five and Six proved a challenge because they didn't seem to be around in the main village, it took asking several others to find them and when I did… I saw the two all cuddled up and sound asleep against a tree a short distance away from the village outskirts.

I had to blush as my mind went back to the past, all the way before the Alliance was even a thing. I remembered that me and Blu once lived on the same planet, in the same village, I used to like this girl very much and wanted to date her. Only she fell in love with Blu instead, I must admit I was rather jealous and Blu didn't trust me all too well at first. However when we got to know each other, we became fast friends, even like brothers eventually. In fact when Blu was given command of Blue Squadron after his father died, he was allowed to pick his second in command and without even thinking about it, he chose me. I felt like I wasn't up to the task, but Blu wouldn't take no for an answer, reassuring me that I would do a good job being his second.

As I stood before the two, I coughed very loudly for the two lovers to wake up, who were confused at first, but then were embarrassed as they saw me.

"Sorry captain!" Lisa exclaimed loudly with her cheeks going red as she and Tiago quickly stood up to attention.

"Relax, you two, I'm here to tell you it's time, the commander wants to give a little speech to the squadron." I reported.

"Yes sir, we will go now." Tiago replied.

And I then left the two and as I had my back turned to the two, I had to wonder how long they were in love with each other. I knew that there were unofficial rules about having relationships in war, but I didn't dare tell Blu about this, I wasn't one to break up a special bond, especially if it kept our two finest pilots alive.

(Lisa's POV)

That was the closet call me and Tiago had so far, I hoped the captain didn't catch on to the fact that me and Tiago were in love, although deep inside I knew that the captain knows now.

"Do you think Captain Roberto knows?" Tiago asked me, a bit scared.

"Best not to think about it now." I replied. "Come on, you heard the captain, lets go."

And me and Tiago made our way to the main village, finding the rest of the squadron waiting for us. We we arrived, the captain handed me and Tiago a couple of drinks as then Blu spoke.

"Today Blue Squadron, the Alliance achieved the impossible, we faced our greatest challenge and pulled certain defeat to an impossible victory, we destroyed the second Death Star, killed the Emperor, and shattered the Imperial fleet. But we can't forget all the lives the Alliance lost in this turning point…" Blu pausing as he thought of the other half of the squadron that was gone. "But now we have a real chance to get rid of the Empire and restore the Republic, however the Empire's going to fight so much harder now, they might have lost a lot today, but they're still a major threat and they're not done. But I know that we're going to fight just as hard to achieve what we always desired, our freedom and liberty. Now lets make a toast to our fallen squadmates and to final victory!"

And we all took a drink at the same time as we all smiled from Blu's confidence and determination. As we finished taking the toast, Blu spoke up again.

"Now, have a good night's sleep and rest, tomorrow the real war begins…"

* * *

 **Alright! Onward to final victory!**

 **Now next chapter and throughout the rest of the story, I'm going to include stuff that's from the Star Wars Battlefront 2 (The new 2017 version) single player campaign. So if you didn't play the game or watch the walkthroughs on Youtube, than be warned! I suggest you watch the walkthroughs or at least read up on the campaign!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	26. Confusion at the Highest Level

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Again, I'll be using things from the Star Wars Battlefront 2 single player campaign, so please make sure you at least read about it! The reason why I'm using that game to base parts of the story now is that I'm a visual guy, it's a lot easier for me to see something visual and base my stories on that, rather than from reading about what happens after Return of the Jedi.**

 **Also… I finally got to see Solo: A Star Wars Story and it was amazing! I think I still like Rogue One better, but Solo did answer a lot of questions we have about the famous smuggler!**

 **And lastly, after discussing Nightfly's own Star Wars story with him, he decided to restart fresh and make a new one, so make sure to check it out!**

 **Anyway… Lets get back to my own Star Wars story!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Confusion at the Highest Level

* * *

Even thought the Empire tried to keep what happened at Endor a secret so as to keep birds from rising up against them, it failed as word managed to get around, stunning the entire galaxy. As the major systems under Imperial control got the encouragement they needed, they rose up against the Imperial occupations, even thought sometimes it was futile, the fact that now everyone was against the Empire showed.

Before Endor, we were lucky to have a few hundred birds at a time join us in our struggle, now thousands flocked to the symbol of hope and freedom as we could easily replace our huge losses at Endor. That went well for our fighter and bomber squadrons as we were able to replace our own six losses at Endor very easily. And since me and Tiago were the best pilots in our squadron, Commander Blu had us help teach our new squadmates about the fighters they would be flying.

However as Commander Blu stated on the forest moon of Endor, the real war has just began…

The squadron was currently based on the Mon Calamari cruiser, the Restoration, General Calrissian's flagship, enjoying a daily routine as I was by my fighter, teaching a couple of our new squadmates how to do personal checkups on their X-Wings for any loose bolts or leaks. I enjoyed helping others learn and to see them listening so intently, it got me thinking about what to do after the war, maybe become a flight instructor to train the new generations of pilots who would keep the Republic safe.

As I was explaining to my squadmates how to make sure the mechanism that opened up the s-foils worked properly, alarms suddenly rang out throughout the hangar, I stopped and stood up straight as everyone in the hangar reacted as loudspeakers came on.

"Attention all pilots, prepare to fly out, attention all pilots, prepare to fly out." The message repeated over and over again.

"What's going on?" One of the two new squadmates asked.

"I don't know, get to your X-Wings, I'll find out." I replied as Tiago joined me, the two of us making our way to the bridge.

As we rushed our way to the bridge, where we knew Commander Blu was, we ran into Nico and his second Pedro, who was also going to the bridge.

"Nico, do you know what's going on?" I asked my canary friend.

"From what I heard the Empire apparently attacked one of the few loyal planets to them with a new weapon." Nico answered.

"Why would they attack their own planet?" Tiago asked, rather confused.

"Probably they rose up like other systems did." Nico said back, not having a clear answer of course.

The four of us arrived at the bridge, which was in a state of chaos as the bridge crew tried to make sense of what happened and how to respond. Even General Calrissian seemed dumbfounded by this development as I saw him pondering the event. I saw Blu and also Captain Roberto talking to other squadron leaders, all of them debating on how to handle this. I went up and stood at attention.,

"Excuse me sir." I spoke as me and Tiago stood before our commander.

"Blue Five and Six, what are you two doing here?" Blu asked us. "You two should be in the hangar ready for launch."

"Sir, we just want to know what happened." Tiago added, with Blu sighing knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with us, so he excused himself from the other squadron leaders.

"We have disturbing reports that the Empire attacked Vardos, a planet that has always been loyal to the Empire with a new weapon that creates devastating storms, basically the same effect that the Death Star has but without blowing up the planet." Blu told us as we were even more confused now. "Look, that's all we know at this time, I need you two to go back down and make sure the rest of the squadron is ready, me and the captain will be there shortly. General Calrissian has ordered all fighters ready in case the Empire attacks us next."

"Yes sir, we understand." I replied as me and Tiago saluted and ran back to the hangar.

When we got there, we informed the rest of the squadron to get ready to fly out, the new recruits a bit slower of course, but I didn't blame them and they tried to go as fast as possible as they got into their fighters. They were a bit nervous as before I climbed into my own fighter, I took them to take it easy and relax as best they could. By the time I was climbing into my own fighter, Blu and Roberto came into the hangar, to see the squadron was ready to go out. They got into their X-Wings and when the order came, one by one we flew out and got into formation, taking up a position besides the flagship.

Eventually when it became clear the Empire wasn't going for us, the tense space around us calmed down as we were allowed to fly back into the hangar and rest a little from the sudden action before command decided what to do next. We we climbed out of our fighters, I could see the new squadmates a bit sweaty as they weren't used to this kind of alarm. The squadron, except for Blu and Roberto all went to the rec room, where we relaxed and talked among ourselves.

However the peace didn't last long as Blu and Roberto found us and we stood at attention.

"At ease Blue Squadron, news just came." Blu nodded to Roberto as Roberto took out a mini holoprojector as a message played.

"This is Iden Versio of the Imperial Raider Corvus, sending a general distress call to the Rebel Alliance. We surrender." A light brown female macaw wearing a black TIE fighter Pilot's suit spoke from the holoprojector.

Iden Versio… That name sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place it… Lucky Blu reminded us.

"If you don't remember, Iden Versio is an Imperial Special Forces soldier who infiltrated the Mon Calamari cruiser, the Invincible Faith, who made sure that the Empire knowing about the attack on Endor and the Second Death Star was still a secret to the Alliance." Blu said. "And we have been selected to go and ensure that the Corvus actually wants to surrender, so be on alert when we arrive, this could be a trap." Blu warned us as we saw the Restoration go into hyperspace from the viewing window in the room.

Our Squadron was chosen to escort the two U-Wings, filled with Alliance soldiers, that would land inside the Corvus' hangar and secure the ship while we flew around, ready to fire back. We got our fighters ready, the new squadmates once again nervous as they put their training so far to work and as we were close to arriving, we were ordered to get into our X-Wings, so as to get out once we arrived where the Corvus was located, in the Vorpal Nebula, in the Outer Rim.

As the Restoration and its escort ships arrived, all the task force saw was the lone Imperial raider. As we waited in the hangar, the communications came alive as General Calrissian's voice sounded.

"Blue Squadron, now's the time." Calrissian told us as then Blu's voice came.

"Roger that General." Blu responded as he then spoke to us. "Okay Blue Squadron, take it easy and have a loose grip on your triggers just in case they open fire." Blu advised us as we flew out of the hangar, in a circle, protecting the two U-Wings transports as we flew to the Imperial warship, our wings in attack position.

I had my grip ready on the trigger, ready to fire everything I had at the Imperial raider, to be honest, I wish I could just open fire. This "Iden" is not one to be trusted, especially since she was Special Forces, indoctrinated from childhood to believe that such things like the Death Star were actually good and brought peace and security to the galaxy. As we got nearer to the Imperial warship, Blu's voice came on again.

"Imperial raider Corvus, this is Commander Blu of Blue Squadron, power down your weapons, shields, and engines, and open the hangar for our troops to come in, you have only 60 seconds to respond." Blu communicated to the Imperial ship.

"Copy that Commander Blu, this is Del Meeko of the Corvus, we're doing exactly as you request." A voice responded back right away as I saw the Imperial Ship's hangar open up and the two U-Wings land down inside.

"Okay Blue Squadron, fly around and be on alert until our troops secured the ship." Blu told us as we flew around, on alert.

Eventually the ship was secured as a new voice entered comms.

"Blue Squadron, this is Captain Lindsay of Twilight Company, the Corvus is secured, we're bringing back the ship's leaders to the Restoration." Captain Lindsay informed us.

"Roger that Captain Lindsay, we're standing by." Blu answered as he spoke to the squadron. "Blue Squadron, me and Captain Roberto are going to escort the U-Wing going back and find out what's going on, Blue Five, you're in charge in the meantime."

"Yes sir." I replied as I saw one of the U-Wings back out of the hangar and the two X-Wings taking up positions besides the transport, one on each side as they went back to the Restoration, hopefully discovering the mystery behind what happened at Vardos.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter!**

 **If you read up on the campaign, you know what happens next! But there's going to be a shocker in the next chapter…**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	27. Sacrifice

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So, a couple of chapters again, I got a review from Gracekim20 about why this is under the Rio archive…**

 **Well I'm going to repeat what I said to her, in case some of you are wondering the same thing:**

 **1\. Every character is a bird.**

 **2\. My OCs and the Rio characters are the major characters and the Star Wars ones are secondary and supporting characters.**

 **3\. Because I, as the creator, says so!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Sacrifice

* * *

As we were starting to run low on fuel, I ordered the squadron back to the hangar to refuel and hopefully by this time the information that we needed was now out and Alliance command can finally figure out how to combat this new threat. As I landed my X-Wing down in the hangar, I saw both Blu and Roberto enter the hangar as they saw me. I climbed out as I approached my officers.

"Sir, did we get the information from the Imperial scum?" I asked Blu.

"Yes, it's good you actually came back, we're just starting preparations to head out to Naboo." Blu told me. "Lets gather the squadron, I'll explain everything."

After helping to gather the squadron around Blu's X-Wing, Blu started to explain everything to us, his tone very serious as he explained things clearly to us.

"Okay Blue Squadron, here's what we're facing, Operation Cinder." Blu began, all of us a bit nervous. "It's the Emperor's plan to purge the galaxy if he should die."

So we did in fact kill the Emperor when we blew up the second Death Star, this confirmed that fact the Alliance has been wondering about.

"Command has just got work that Cinder is heading for Naboo and we have the chance to stop it before the whole galaxy falls." And Blu nodded to his droid, Jewel, while Roberto put a chip in the astromech, a holographic image appeared from the droid as Blu explained the plan. "As you can see, the weapons are satellites which fire energy down into a planet's atmosphere, it then causes extreme storms which wreck havoc over the surface. We're going to cover Danger Squadron's back while they focus on taking out those satellites. There's only one Star Destroyer with the satellites, so once the satellites are destroyed, Gold Squadron is going to go in and disable the shield generators, once that's done, the Restoration will finish off the destroyer. Any questions?"

We all stayed silent as no one had any questions, we were all just shocked as Blu waited for another minute before giving out orders.

"Okay Blue Squadron, get in your fighters, we're going to go into hyperspace on our own so we can go right away into the attack." Blu told us as we saluted and jumped into our X-Wings, powering up the engines and one by one flying out of the hangar and getting into formation.

Once everyone was present, we all jumped into hyperspace, bound for Naboo… A few hours later we arrived and Cinder was already under way as the satellites just started firing the storm making energy into Naboo's white clouds, the color starting to turn from white to dark grey. Blu's voice came alive through my fighter's communications.

"No time for check in, you know your job Blue Squadron." Blu told us as Calrissian's voice than came in. "All fighters, begin your attack!"

"Tiago, you're right behind me." I asked my wingman.

"As always." Tiago replied as I saw Danger Squadron's X-Wings go froward towards the closet Cinder satellite, they weren't the only ones to go towards the satellites.

"TIE fighters!" I called out. "Tiago, follow me." And I began to lock on to the nearest TIE, waiting for that green, solid lock before blowing apart the TIE into parts.

The group of TIEs, which there were three of them now, broke their attack on the Danger X-Wings they were following and face me and Tiago, firing their green lasers as me and Tiago put all shield power to the front before evening them out as the TIEs passed us. Doing a loop, I acquired a second target as the three TIEs turned once again to shoot at us, dancing my fighter around to make myself a harder target to hit, I fired my laser cannons, shredding yet another TIE to metal pieces as I then called out to Tiago.

"You want the other two?" I asked my wingman as I allowed him to take the lead, this time I was behind him as I saw Tiago keep up with one of the TIEs, now running away as the other one tried his best to get behind us and get a lock on me, but I made it difficult for that TIE as Tiago got closer to getting a lock and as he got it, I saw him open fire and turn the TIE into an explosion. "Good shot Tiago!" I commented as we now had to deal with the TIE back us, however this TIE pilot was good, whenever we tried to face him, the TIE always managed to stay behind us.

I was about to try some fancy flying, but then I saw a blue and white X-Wing flying straight towards me and Tiago as a voice came on.

"Blue Five and Six, peel off now!" Captain Roberto's voice cut in as it must been Roberto's X-Wing.

Me and Tiago separated as we flew off in opposite directions, the TIE still flying straight as it was confused, only as it realized it, Roberto fired his lasers and destroyed the TIE. Roberto flew through the debris as he came out from the other side of the explosion.

"Thanks for the assist sir." I thanked Roberto, only as I saw his fighter, I noticed it was heavily damaged as fire started appearing from one of the engines. "Sir, you're on fire!" I shouted at the captain, thinking a piece from the destroyed TIE got lodged into the engine of the fighter.

"I'm alright Blue Five, it's only a little wound." Roberto replied as I saw him struggle to get control of his fighter and then I saw another X-Wing approach us, I think it's Commander Blu.

(Blu's POV)

"Captain, you're damaged, get back to the Restoration now." I calmly ordered my friend as I saw he was combat ineffective.

"No, I'm alright, it's nothing." Roberto replied as I began to get angry with him.

"Captain, that's not a suggestion, it's an order, get back to the ship at once." I ordered again, it took a minute for Roberto to answer back, but when he did…

"Commander, I see Danger Squadron is having a hard time with the last satellite, it's swarming with TIEs, I got an idea." Roberto told me and I knew what he was thinking.

"No, you are to return to the Restoration now!" I shouted. "Don't do it captain!"

As I watched Roberto, he closed his fighter's wings back into flight position, indicting he was putting all power to the engines and then I noticed he cut off all communications with me as I saw his engines flare up and he headed straight on a collision course with the last satellite…

(Roberto's POV)

This was either the stupidest or bravest thing I will ever done and it will be my last as I ordered my droid to shut off Blu's communications to me as I hit the switch that closed my fighter's wings. As they were closed, I aimed my fighter straight at the last Cinder satellite like a missile and called out to me droid.

"Hang on Isabella!" I shouted as I punched the engines into full gear.

As the satellite came closer and closer, TIE fighters tried shooting me down, but I was too fast as I ignored all the green lasers going past my cockpit and kept my sights on the satellite. As I was a few seconds from hitting the satellite, I opened up my comms and yelled out the last thing I would say…

"For the Rebellion!"

(Lisa's POV)

The captain did it, he actually did it, he sacrificed himself to destroy the last Cinder satellite as I saw his fighter impact the weapon and with how fast Roberto's X-Wing was flying, the fighter tore right through the satellite's metal skin and right into its weapon's systems, which detonated the satellite as a bright explosion filled my cockpit view.

"Calling to Blue and Danger Squadrons, this is Commander Nico of Gold Squadron, we're starting our attack on the Star Destroyer, cover us." Nico's voice came through comms as I spotted Gold Squadron coming out from the Restoration's hangar.

The lone Star Destroyer launched the rest of its TIEs in a vain effort to protect itself, as Blue and Danger Squadrons engaged them while Gold Squadron dodged their way through the dogfights towards the destroyer's shield generators. Only three of them attacked the shield generators while the rest attacked elsewhere along the destroyer, making the destroyer split its fire against targets it can't hit in the first place. As I saw the three who went for the shield generators target and destroy one of them, they were coming back around for the second one, only several TIEs were on their back.

"Tiago, let's go!" I shouted to the wingman as I noticed that one of them was Nico.

"This is Commander Nico, I got several TIEs behind me!" Nico's voice came through comms as I answered right away.

"Hold on Nico, me and my wingman are coming!" I answered back as the TIEs were completely focused on the Y-Wings.

Me and Tiago picked one target each and fired away, hitting and destroying our targets as we quickly locked onto the other two TIEs, who didn't react to us. Most likely they were more dedicated to protecting the destroyer as the TIEs locked onto the two other Y-Wings with Nico as they fired their green lasers and shot down both of the Y-Wings as only Nico was left. The TIEs quickly fired upon Nico, his shields fading away, however me and Tiago were still behind them and we blew up the other two just as easily as the first two.

"Thanks for the save my friend." Nico thanked me and Tiago.

"Don't mention it Nico, I'm sorry that we couldn't do the same for your squad members." I apologized in sadness.

"You two did your best, now I need your help destroying that last shield generator." Nico requested.

"Yes sir." I replied as I switched my weapons over to my proton torpedoes, locking onto the shield generator and when I got a solid tone, I fired two missiles in addition to the other four streaking towards its target.

As they hit the shield generator, it blew up as we flew clear of the explosion and the debris that can come from it. As we were clear and flying away from the defenseless destroyer, I spotted the Restoration, the huge Mon Calamari cruiser having closed in and fired away with its turbolasers, blowing open huge holes in the destroyer as explosions rolled through the hull. As I watched the destroyer slowly die, I saw TIE fighters and troop transports come out from the hangar, but instead of running away, they headed straight for Naboo's surface.

"Blue Leader, those Imperials are heading to the surface, what do we do?" I communicated to Blu, but my answer came from someone else.

"Everyone get to Theed as quickly as you can. We may have the means to stop this." Princess Leia Organa's voice came in.

"You heard the princess Blue Squadron, lets get down there." Blu communicated to the whole squadron as me and Tiago flew down through Naboo's atmosphere to the capital city.

As we were coming down, I was wondering what the princess might by, "have the means to stop this." I would find out soon enough as the battle went from space to the blue skies of the peaceful planet.

* * *

 **I bet none of you expected Roberto to die, right!? Well looks like Blue Squadron's going to need a new second in command, but who will it be… Wait until next chapter to find out!**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	28. Cinder's End

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Before we start the battle of Theed, today marks the 74th anniversary of D-Day, also known as Operation Overlord, the invasion by Allied forces to liberate the European mainland from Nazi Germany's occupation.**

 **I had no idea what to do for this special day, so lets just get back to this story!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Cinder's End

* * *

As we broke through the cloud cover and saw the capital of Naboo, Theed, Imperial walkers and stormtroopers were already engaged with Naboo security forces and the small number of Alliance soldiers stationed on the surface. Luckily we arrived in time as the TIE fighters covering the Imperial troops engaged us while the U-Wings landed down additional troops for our forces. The battle became an all out fight as the fighters from both sides engaged each other in dogfights as the troops on the ground were literally fighting from door to door.

Locking onto a TIE strafing a building occupied by Alliance soldiers, I fired several bursts of red laser fire, careful not to hit any Alliance soldiers as I turned the TIE into a flaming wreckage, the fighter crashing down besides the building while I swerved my fighter to avoid hitting the building.

"That was close." I commented as I was just several feet away from crashing.

However another TIE now locked onto me as he started firing away, green laser fire going past my cockpit as Alex was beeping at me furiously.

"Yes, yes, I know buddy!" I yelled back at my droid as I used the buildings for cover and try to shake the TIE off my back, but he kept up with me as he was determined to knock me out of the sky. "Blast it Tiago, where are you!?"

I was just about to do something drastic, but then the TIE suddenly blew up as the debris hit the surrounding buildings. I then saw an X-Wing fly above me as a voice came through comms.

"Having trouble?" Tiago asked me.

"Took you long enough, where were you, I was beginning to think you got shot down." I chuckled back, pretending to be a bit angry.

"Sorry, a U-Wing was under fire and it needed help." Tiago answered back.

"Well, lets gain some attitude, see where we can help." I told Tiago.

"Lead the way." Tiago said back as I went ahead and pointed my X-Wing towards the sky to get above the buildings and see the battle and where Alliance forces needed help.

In the sky, the battle seemed to be going well for us, the TIEs now starting to get outnumbered, fighting desperately to stay alive to keep the Imperial forces on the ground safe from attacks from the air. On the ground however, the Alliance troops and Naboo security forces were having trouble as the stormtroopers had the advantage of having walker support, especially from the heavily armored AT-ATs, the same walkers which plowed their way through Hoth's defenses with ease. And the rocket launchers which the Alliance forces had, had little effect against the huge metal beasts. So me and Tiago knew how to help.

"Tiago, you still have plenty of your torpedoes?" I asked my wingman.

"Yes, you?" Tiago asked back.

"Yeah, target those AT-ATs." I told my wingman as we dived down towards the slow moving walkers, which were concentrated on the main wide street leading up to the palace in the center of the city.

I could see Alliance and Naboo forces trying to hold the line the best they could as they slowly fell back to the palace, using whatever cover they could find, mostly shot down fighters and stone pillars, from the Imperial fire. Switching over to proton torpedoes, I locked onto the nearest AT-AT closest to friendly forces as I waited for that green lock before sending a single missile towards its target. Proton torpedoes were meant for punching a hole through a warship, so the missile had no trouble exploding against the shieldless Imperial walker and blowing up the middle part of the walker as the monster broke in two and collapsed, no longer a threat. I watched as Tiago took out a second walker with the same effect.

However, while the TIEs were mostly being occupied by most of our fighters, that didn't mean some of them didn't pay attention to what was happening to their ground forces as one of them fired upon me and Tiago. Me and Tiago took evasive maneuvers as we spotted a rocket from a shoulder fired launcher go up towards the skies, which hit the TIE and blew it up. Most likely coming from Alliance forces, me and Tiago then flew as close to the ground as we could, tipping our wings as a thank you as we turned back around and started strafing stormtroopers and the AT-STs, lighter Imperial walkers, covering Alliance forces as they continued a fighting retreat to the palace.

As I saw the last of what remained of the Alliance force, well of which I could currently see, run into the palace, a voice came on through comms.

"Blue Squadron, this is Blue Leader, all fighters fly away from the city." Blu ordered us as me and Tiago started turning away from the palace to head out.

And then what Princess Leia said about having the means to stop the Imperial invasion happened as suddenly an expending shield like force field came from the palace. I didn't realize that it was an ion pulse, something that knocked out anything electric, until TIE fighters and X-Wings started falling from the sky.

"Alex, put more power to the engines!" I told my droid as the pulse came closer and closer.

However it was too late as the pulse hit me and I started losing control of my X-Wing, nothing responding as everything died, even Alex was out as I felt my fighter start to drop out of the sky. I grabbed onto the flight stick as tightly as I could, looking out the cockpit for a quick second, I saw that Tiago was still clear. He most likely wanted to stay with me, but he knew he would go down too if he did, I didn't blame him for continuing to run away.

"Come on you hunk of metal, don't give up on me now!" I shouted as I struggled to slow the fall.

I saw that I was close to one of Naboo's waterways, feeling lucky that the city had these, I took manual control over my fighter as best I could and glided the powerless X-Wing as gently as I could towards the water, making sure I wasn't pointing in a downward direction. Still going at a fast speed, I closed my eyes a few seconds before my fighter impacted the water, throwing up the liquid onto the surrounding buildings and streets as luckily the fighter was afloat. Opening my eyes I could see I was still alive.

"Now time to get out of here." I told myself as I tried opening the cockpit, but it wouldn't, so I took my blaster pilot I had on me and tried shooting my way out to no effort.

And then water started pouring into the cockpit, most likely the water entering through the torpedo tubes, I started panicking as I thought I would die. Luckily, some nearby Alliance soldiers saw me crash into the water and they arrived, a few of them jumping into the water and swimming towards me. As the cockpit's water level reached my beak, I took a deep breath before closing it as the water passed my beak and covered my head completely.

It was at that time that the Alliance soldiers managed to force open my cockpit and help me up as I opened my beak and let out a sigh of relief as I could breathe the air. Swimming with the soldiers, I got on the street, relieved to be alive, but then I looked back and saw that my fighter was now completely covered in water as it settled to the bottom, Alex still in his socket behind the cockpit.

"Don't worry, once power is restored, we'll get your fighter and droid out and working again." One of the soldiers told me.

"Thank you." I thanked the soldier as I went to find Tiago.

As I walked through the streets, I saw the aftermath of the battle, buildings either burning or with holes in their walls, fighters and walkers in wrecks on the streets or having fallen or crashed into buildings, and Alliance soldiers escorting the surrendered stormtroopers who had their hands behind their heads. As I walked through the streets, a familiar voice was shouting at me.

"Lisa, Lisa!" Tiago's voice called as I looked and saw the source of the voice, me running towards my wingman as we ran into each other into a hug. "I'm so glad you're still alive, I wanted to go back, but I couldn't, I'm so sorry, I…" Tiago was starting to shed tears, but I wiped them away.

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry." I replied as I hugged my wingman.

"Wait, where's your fighter and Alex?" Tiago asked as of course he couldn't see my X-Wing.

"Well currently it's on the bottom of one of the waterways." I answered, Tiago a bit confused, but I didn't want to explain. "Come on, lets find the rest of the squadron."

As the rest of the day and into the night came, the Alliance was busy cleaning up the city and restoring power, to return the city to some normality as best as possible. And as night came, the victory celebration over Cinder happened, but like Endor, it was also a time to honor those who perished. For us, it was to honor Captain Roberto, who sacrificed himself to destroy the last Cinder satellite.

Of course, since his body was nothing now, just particles in the space around Naboo, it was just an empty casket as the squadron and other friends of Roberto who were present during the battle gathered around in a small hut like structure. Roberto's empty casket in the center and sitting on a stack of wood. Everyone was silent as Blu came on and standing besides the casket facing us, he started to speak.

"Tonight, we honor Captain Roberto, who sacrificed himself to save this planet from extinction. Roberto was always a happy guy, who brightened up those around him, however he also understood how serious the fight was and he was a very dedicated bird, determined and eager to face danger right up front. He was a very talented leader, who inspired our squadron to do the best we could and with his help, Blue Squadron has always played a big part in our struggle against the Empire. To me, he will always remain my life long friend and brother, whether he is here or not." Blu remarking as he grabbed one of the lit touches lightning the hut.

As I saw Blu take the touch and walk back to the empty casket, I could see that he was doing his best to keep it in, but a few tears still escaped his eyes and fell to the ground as Blu lit the wood pile, which soon enough was fully ablaze as it burnt the casket as well. We continued to watch the casket burn as we remembered our second in command.

As I watched the casket burn, I heard some quiet beeps right next to me and looked down, seeing a red and white R2 unit looking right back up to me.

"Alex!" I yelled quietly. "You're okay, it's so good to see you back up and working buddy." My droid responding in kind, but I then returned my gaze to the casket.

As I sighed, with Alex settling down next to me, I stayed put, waiting until the casket was fully burned to cinders as everyone present then went to rest up and sleep for the night, knowing full well that the Empire was still not finished.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that chapter!**

 **So, if you haven't noticed, I mixed the ending from Episode 1 and 4, the funeral of Qui-Gon mirroring Roberto's, while the fixed R2-D2 showing up at the award ceremony mirrors fixed Alex coming to Lisa.**

 **See everybird in the next update!**


	29. A Little Gift

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So guess what came out today… The first trailer for How to Train Your Dragon 3! And it was amazing! Although I got to say they used the same song as the teaser trailer for Ferdinand did… So potential legal trouble there…**

 **Anyway… I'm not here for that… I'm here for more Star Wars!**

* * *

Chapter 29: A Little Gift

* * *

A few days have passed since the end of Operation Cinder, the Empire withdrawing and needing to regroup and think of how else to crush the rebellion, however hard it may be. During the few days that passed, the squadron got back to full strength again, including our new second in command…

I was currently in the hangar of the Restoration, checking if everything in my X-Wing worked, after all, it got drowned and completely covered in water, everything needing to be dried out and rebooted before my fighter was deemed combat ready. I was asked if I wanted a new X-Wing, but I had this hunk of tough metal from the very beginning when I first joined the squadron, I wasn't going to give it up easily. As I was checking the engines, Tiago came up to me, with a smile on his face as he always has when he sees me.

"Just couldn't let it go did you?" Tiago asked me, referring to my X-Wing.

"You know me Tiago, this thing kept me alive so far, so I'm going to return the favor to it." I replied as Tiago chuckled a bit at my weird obsession with my war machine.

"Anyway, the commander has an important announcement to make to the squadron, he wants everyone to gather by his fighter." Tiago told me.

I was guessing that our new second in command was here now. Blu actually asked me if I wanted to be his second, being the most experienced pilot, except for him, in the squadron. However I politely declined, because being Blu's second meant that me and Tiago would no longer be wing partners and secretly I feared it could break apart our secret relationship. As the squadron gathered in a semicircle next to Blu's X-Wing, Blu was standing in front of us next to a male Scarlet macaw.

"Alright Blue Squadron, I know you all have been waiting to find out who your new second in command is going to be." Blu began as we all nodded slightly.

"Well, this here is Captain Felipe, he was a friend of Captain Roberto and any friend of our old captain is a friend of mine, so I except everyone to follow his orders as well, am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" We replied in unison.

"Good, now I'll let our new captain explain our next mission." Blu let Felipe take the floor.

"Thank you sir and it's an honor to be part of this squadron, I'm looking froward to working with all of you." Felipe began before explaining our next mission. "Now, with Operation Cinder's demise, the Empire has been forced to retreat and find a new strategy, in the meantime they have left several systems in order to concentrate their forces more easily. While our main fleets are going to hunt down the Imperial fleets, command has designated fighter squadrons to escort groups of transports loaded with as much relief aid as we can spare to the systems abandoned by the Empire. And we have been picked to escort the group heading to Ryloth."

Now Blu once again took the floor as he finished up.

"I know this is not what all of you wish to do, trust me I want to go join the chase against the Empire, but we cannot forget those we are trying to help. Plus since we were part of the end of Cinder, I think it'll be a nice break for us." Blu told us as we thought it would be a nice and easy mission for us. "We leave in two hours, so prep your fighters, dismissed."

As I was going to my X-Wing, Tiago walked besides me, since his fighter was next to mine after all, he kept up his smile and made me smile in return.

"So, looking froward for a non-fighting mission for once?" Tiago chuckled at me.

"Well, can't say I am, but like the commander said, it'll be a nice rest from all the fighting recently." I replied as me and Tiago went to our fighters and did all the necessary checkups to make sure they were ready to fly without any problems.

As our group of six relief aid transports arrived besides the Restoration, we flew out of the hangar, taking up an escort position besides the transports and getting ready for hyperspace. As we were all formed up, Commander Blu gave the countdown and we were on our way to Ryloth. As we arrived a few hours later, we didn't see any Imperial ships around the space above Ryloth as there was just the planet. Blu's voice came alive through comms as we did the squadron report in.

"All wings report in." Blu ordered.

"Blue Five standing by." I reported as my turn came.

"Alright Blue Squadron, keep your droids scanning for any Imperial forces just in case they decide to come back." Blu told us as I told Alex to keep scanning while I kept my position in the escort screen around the transports.

As we came down to Ryloth's atmosphere, the transports and squadron separated, going to different places on the planet to cover as much area as we could. As me and Tiago led one transport, I spotted a large village, pointing it out to the transport crew as we landed down on the outskirts of the village. As we landed, the village occupants all came out and gathered in front of us. As I took off my helmet and opened the cockpit, I could see their faces…

They were faces of tiredness and no energy… However there was also joy and hope in their eyes as they were happy to see us. Not only their faces, but bodies showed as many, I could tell, were starving, barely able to stand up straight, others were very ill and looked more dead than alive. This is what years of Imperial occupation has done to these people.

As the transport crew unloaded a portion of the relief supplies, me and Tiago helped as we gave food, water, and medical supplies to the villagers. It wasn't much, but the villagers were ever so thankful for the aid, some wept while others took their share with no expression at all, not that I blamed them, they suffered enough as it was.

As I helped a sick male villager take some medicine and water, I spotted a little girl all alone standing on a doorway of a house, I could just see that there was no light in the house, so I was guessing she was all alone, most likely her parents were dead, killed by the Empire. She reminded me of myself when I was little, having suffered from my home planet's Imperial occupation as well. As I saw the frightened little girl go back inside, an idea came to my mind as I finished helping the villager before going back to my X-Wing, Tiago seeing me go.

"Lisa, where are you going?" Tiago asked as he saw me.

"I got to get something from my fighter, I'll be back." I told my wingman as I climbed up the ladder to my cockpit and took my most prized possession.

Ever since I got my X-Wing, I decided to put my little homemade doll, the one that my mom made and gave me on my third birthday in the cockpit. It was to remind me why I was fighting and as motivation to keep fighting no matter how tough the fight became. Now, there was a little girl who needed it more than me…

"Sorry mom, I hope you can forgive me for giving this away to someone else." I said quietly to myself as I looked at the doll for a few more seconds before climbing back down and making my way back to the girl's house.

As I was at the door, I slowly opened it, the light from outside coming into the dark interior of the house as the door made a creaking sound, catching the attention of the little girl. I put on a smile as the little girl was frightened, backing away as she put her wings over her face, clearly she was too scared of anyone, even someone who came to help her.

"Hey, it's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a loving tone as the girl was still hesitating to come froward. "I got something for you." I told the girl as I put down the doll on the floor, than taking a step back so the girl will feel a little more comfortable coming froward.

It took a couple minutes for the girl to have the courage to come froward and gently take the doll with one of her wings. She looked at it for a minute or so before pointing at the doll and then to herself, I nodded, still keeping my smile as the girl looked at it for another minute before she suddenly ran froward and hugged me. I was a bit taken aback at front, but I hugged back and was, at that moment, at my happiest, I have directly helped someone feel free again, with just a tiny gesture.

After getting some food for the girl, I made sure she ate and played with her too. As I was playing with her, I heard Tiago call out for me.

"Lisa, Lisa, where are you?" Tiago called as I really didn't want to leave the girl, but I had to.

"Sorry, little one, but I have to go." I apologized as I gave the girl one last hug.

As I left the house, I looked back and saw the girl there at the doorway, holding onto her new gift as she waved at me and had a smile on her face. I waved back as I found Tiago, still looking for me.

"There you are, where were you?" Tiago asked.

"Sorry, I had something I really needed to take care of." I replied.

"Well, it's time to leave and help the next village we can find." Tiago told me as we got back to our fighters and the transport crew back in the transport.

As we started up our engines to take off and fly to the next village we can find, the villagers we helped all gathered around to wave their goodbyes and thank you. I saw the girl again as she came out as well, still holding onto the doll as she waved directly at me, I smiled as I started up the engines and took off.

Throughout the day, the squadron and transports flew all around the planet, delivering the much needed aid these birds need to live another day. And like in the first village, it was the same scene everywhere, no one was safe from the Imperial occupation, everyone had suffered in one way or the other. As we were finished and all the aid was now in the wings of Ryloth's birds, we regrouped and headed out into space, back into hyperspace as we rejoined one of the main Alliance fleets.

However, what was supposed to be a very easy mission for the squadron would turn into my own personal hardest…

* * *

 **When I wrote, "She reminded me of myself when I was little, having suffered from my home planet's Imperial occupation as well.", well lets just say that's going to play a major part in the next chapter…**

 **See everybird later! (And yes, new and shorter outro!)**


	30. The Nightmares

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Now I will say that this chapter may be a bit shorter, but there is a surprise at the end, which I hope some of you may like…**

 **So, lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Nightmares

* * *

It was nighttime, well if you could call it that in space, but looking at the time it was. I was currently sleeping in Tiago's bed in his room on the star cruiser, with Tiago of course. He was sound asleep and well me… I was twisting and moving about. You see most of the time I dream of a free galaxy in the future, ever since I left my home planet, however since the relief mission to Ryloth, I have been heaving different dreams… Actually it was more like nightmares…

As I was struggling to get some sleep, my mind flashed back to my past, when I was still so little…

 **Many years ago…**

My family and I were inside our little house, doing what we usually do and trying our best to live as we were under Imperial occupation. I was on the floor, playing with the few toys I had, when someone came in the house unannounced through the front door. An imperial officer came in, with several stormtroopers following him in as the family, except me, stood up in response.

"What is the meaning of this!?" My mother demanded.

"Your husband, Albert." The Imperial officer replied sternly. "He's part of the plot to destroy the weapons factory, we're here to take him and execute him." The officer answered as a couple of stormtroopers grabbed Albert and dragged him outside.

"But that's not true! You have no proof!" My mother shouted as she grabbed onto the officer's shoulder, only for a stormtrooper to hit her in the face with his blaster.

My mother fell down, hurt as she put her wing over the bruise, my older sister, Liz coming down to her mother's side to help her back up while my older brother, Alex, went to me and made sure the troopers didn't harm me.

"Bring the rest of the family to watch, it'll teach them not to resist anymore." The officer told the stormtroopers, who grabbed onto my mother and sister forcibly.

"What's going to happen to us big brother." I asked Alex as he looked down at me with his best smile through the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine." Alex told me as a trooper came and grabbed onto Alex's wing to force him out as well, Alex gently took my wing as we went outside.

As we were outside, my father was forced to stand against the wall of our house as we looked on with fear, the stormtroopers formed a firing ling, ready for the next command.

"Ready weapons!" The officer shouted as the stormtroopers raised their blasters and pointed them at my father.

Alex covered my eyes, my sister doing so as well, both knowing that I was too young to witness something like this, all I could see was their red feathers as I heard my mother shout…

"NO!" My mother shouted as she ran straight to my father, hugging him while the officer yelled…

"Fire!" The officer ordered as several blaster shots sounded.

As I wanted to see what happened, I took my older siblings' wings off me, I regretted doing that right away as I saw that my mother wanted to die with my father. Both of them locked tightly in a hug as I saw several blaster shots on my mother's body, which burned right through to my father. The officer looked at us with a non-sympathetic look.

"Stupid woman." He commented as he led the stormtroopers away while we slowly walked to our parents.

I was right up next to my mother's face and putting a wing on her shoulder, I tried to shake her awake, which was useless while the tears came out.

"Mom, mom, wake up…" I pleaded. "Wake up please… Please!" I shouted a bit louder as the tears came out uncontrollably.

Alex just took me and held me close, putting me in a tight hug as Alex was crying as well, Liz knelt besides us as she put a wing on Alex's back.

"We need to tell Uncle Eduardo and bury them." Liz said to Alex as he nodded.

Later, with the last rays of the planet's star going down over the horizon, Uncle Eduardo helped us bury our parents on a hill overlooking the village. Our parents would tell us about the times when they were young and in love, the days before the Empire would come and occupy the planet. They would often run up the hill and when they reached the top they would lay together, holding onto each other as they watched the sun set down. As we buried them side by side, we stood before their makeshift gravestones, finding it hard to believe they were gone. I was standing in front of Alex as he made sure I wasn't going to go out of control.

As darkness started to fall, we made our way back, Eduardo talked to Alex and Liz.

"Listen, you three need anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me, you three are the closet thing to family and I made a promise that if anything should happen to your parents I would help take care of you." Eduardo told us.

"Thanks Uncle Eduardo." Alex replied.

"You're welcome, now try to get some rest, you three had a terrible day." Eduardo told us as he went back to his own house while we went back to ours.

As I laid in my bed, Alex helping me under my blanket, I couldn't help but start to cry again, Alex comforting me.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay." Alex told me. "I love you sis." Alex giving me a loving kiss on my forehead as he then left to go sleep on his own bed while I tried to close my eyes and get some sleep…

 **Back to the present…**

I couldn't take my nightmare anymore as I opened my eyes and screamed out, sitting up in bed as my vision was dizzy, I was panting so hard it was difficult to breathe and sweat poured down my face. I was so out of it, that at first I didn't notice Tiago had woke up due to me and was holding onto my wing, asking if I was alright.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Tiago asked me, which I finally heard as I turned to look at him, hugging him as he was confused, but hugged back. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here, what's wrong?" He asked again as I had to control myself before speaking.

"I just had a nightmare, I don't want to talk about." I replied as I really couldn't talk about it, it was too painful.

"Okay, I understand…" Tiago replied as he was really worried about me. "Maybe we should talk to Commander Blu, let you off the next few missions until you're okay."

"No, I don't want anyone to deal with my problems, it's bad enough you know, I'll be okay." I replied in a serious tone.

"But…" Tiago started, but I cut him off.

"Look Tiago, I know you're supposed to look after me as well, but I'm fine, can we just forget this and go back to sleep?" I finished our conversation in a hurry and laid back down, closing my eyes despite the tears that appeared.

(Tiago's POV)

I know Lisa said I shouldn't bother anyone else about this, but the commander needed to know, something like this can affect Lisa's performance in the next mission, something that could get her killed. However if I told the commander, than that's a breach of our trust we shared and Lisa may break up with me. However, it was better to have her angry at me, but alive, than dead, so I made up my mind to tell the commander when I could.

When I woke up, Lisa was still sleeping, so I gently got out and looking down at her, completely tired out, I kissed her on the cheek before dressing up and going to find the commander. I found him in the hangar, talking to some of the hangar crew, I walked up and stood at attention before speaking.

"Commander, could I please have a word with you?" I asked as Blu excused himself and turned to me.

"At ease Blue Six, what can I do for you?" Blu replied.

"You see sir, it's about my wing partner." I started.

"Your wing partner?" Blu replied, confused.

"Yes sir, she told me not to bother you about this, but I really had to tell you. She's suffering from nightmares ever since the relief mission on Ryloth, I come to request that you take her off the next few missions so she will be in a better condition to fight." I stated as Blu thought about it.

"Well, that's very considerate of you Blue Six…" Blu began as he thought of something. "While I do not approve of letting just one of my pilots not be in the squadron, I have a mission for just the two of you."

"And what is that sir?" I asked, a bit worried since now Blu didn't approve my request.

"Command wants me to spare two of my pilots to escort a shuttle carrying a special VIP who needs to go to Lothal." Blu told me. "The planet has been free from Imperial reign for quite awhile and the planet's a very peaceful place to relax now, you and your wing partner can rest up for a day while you're there and recuperate."

"Why thank you sir, I think that's a good compromise." I smiled as I wondered about one thing. "Might I ask sir, who is this VIP we're escorting?" I asked Blu as he said…

"Ashoka Tano."

* * *

 **WHAT! DID I JUST… YEAH I DID!**

 **Yeah, we're going to see Ashoka Tano pretty soon!**

 **If you guys don't know who Ashoka Tano is, she's basically and probably the best female character from Star Wars so far! She's simply a bada**!**

 **Now, some of you may say… Wait a minute Alex… Didn't she die in the Star Wars Rebels episode, "Twilight of the Apprentice"? Well yes she did… But that means you didn't see the episode, "A World Between Worlds", in which Ezra** **Bridger** **manages to actually save Ashoka from her demise.**

 **And at the very end of the series, Ashoka is on board a shuttle when it arrives at Lothal, escorted by two X-Wings… So that scene inspired me, it's funny how just a few seconds of a simple scene can inspire so much!**

 **See everybird later!**


	31. Under the Light

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Now I'm not so sure if this will turn out to be one or two chapters, if it is just one, it's probably going to be long, probably the longest chapter so far in this story!**

 **Also, let me just say that when I decided to make this story in the first place, I was going to not include hardly any Jedi, force, or Sith things, just like writing, "May the force be with you", was the closet I would get to that. This story was going to focus mostly on the war part, it is after all called STAR WARS! However this chapter's going to be an exception to that…**

 **Lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 31: Under the Light

* * *

"I still can't believe you told the commander." I told Tiago with an upset, annoyed tone as we exited hyperspace alongside the shuttle carrying the VIP, the planet of Lothal ahead.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I had to." Tiago replied through comms. "Just try to enjoy some time off, for me."

"Fine, but you and I are going to have a serious talk later." I stated sternly to Tiago as a new voice came through.

"Shuttle to escorting X-Wings, we're beginning our descent to the surface." An Alliance soldier's voice spoke.

"Roger that." I replied as me and Tiago followed the shuttle down to the surface.

Flying through the atmosphere, all we could see around us were blue skies and white clouds until we broke through the cloud cover and came upon a beautiful shining city, all white in color as fields of yellow growing crops surrounded it. It was certainly very different from Ryloth, which was just recently abandoned by the Empire, Lothal, having been free for quite some time, looked like there wasn't even a war going on.

Me and Tiago continued following the shuttle, into the city as it landed in one of the spaceports, me and Tiago landing down in our own as our task for now was finished. We were just stopping to refuel all our ships before continuing our mission, so we had a couple of hours to enjoy what this warless place had to offer. Once my fighter touched down on the ground, I took off my helmet and opened my cockpit, Alex beeping at me for instructions.

"I guess just hang around for now buddy, I'm going to explore around the city with Tiago." I told my droid as some spaceport workers helped get Alex out of his slot.

"So, are you regretting being mad at me?" Tiago asked as he appeared next to me.

"Don't push it Tiago, but I got to say this place is so different from Ryloth." I replied as both of us got out of the spaceport and out on the streets, which were just as unbelievable as from the air. "You know, I could go for some food." I said as I smelled such fresh things like fruits, very different from the food we get from the fleet.

As me and Tiago walked through the streets, other birds just smiled or bowed their heads to us, even children playing on the streets stopped to admire us. I was getting a bit uncomfortable having this kind of attention, with everyone just staring at me. I ended up holding onto Tiago's wing as he looked at me.

"Everything alright?" Tiago asked.

"No, why is everyone staring at us?" I asked quietly so no one else could hear.

"Probably because we're in our flight suits, meaning we're fighter pilots." Tiago stating the obvious.

Great, now how I wished I had the time to actually bring some normal clothes with me on the mission so I could feel like I'm not the center of attention. And when me and Tiago got to one of the fruit stands outside, it got worse…

"Why hello heroes, what do you want?" The fruit seller asked us.

"What do you recommend?" Tiago asked as I was too busy just glancing at all the eyes looking at us.

"How about a couple of meilooruns, exclusive to this planet." The seller suggested.

"Great, how much?" Tiago asked as he took out some credits.

"Oh no please, no charge, it's free for you and your friend." The seller kindly replied as she refused any money, which caught my attention.

"But, that would be stealing." I added. "And we don't do that."

"Well it's not stealing for heroes, please it's the least I can do." The seller pushed on, I was about to stat arguing, but Tiago stopped me.

"Well thank you, your gesture is very much appreciated." Tiago smiled as the seller gave him two of the fruits.

As me and Tiago walked away with our free food, I could only stare at mine as Tiago dug into his, biting away at the sweet inside. I could only look at him in some kind of disgust.

"How could you eat that?" I asked Tiago a little angry.

"Lisa, the reason why everyone treats us like this is because we're part of the rebellion, we help free birds from the Empire if you forgot." Tiago reminded me.

"Yes, but we personally have done nothing to help this planet, I don't even know any of these birds." I also stated the obvious.

"Just let them do what they want and not cause any trouble." Tiago advised. "Now eat your fruit before I decide to eat it for you." Tiago making a funny face at me.

I did what Tiago suggested and took a bite of the fruit, tasted very sweet, like nothing I ever ate so far in my life. It wasn't only sweet however, it tasted like freedom, like this food wasn't at all tainted by the iron rule of the Empire and by war. It actually made me smile for once as I continued eating. Me and Tiago continued walking through the city, even coming upon a statue of a figure holding onto a lightsaber, I was interested as I stopped a civilian walking past.

"Excuse me, but who is this bird?" I asked.

"Not from here I see…" The bird replied as he started telling us about the bird. "That is Kanan Jarrus, he sacrificed his life to destroy the fuel supply for Admiral Thrawn's TIE defender project, without his selfless act Lothal probably might still be under Imperial rule. So governer Ryder decided to have a statue of him built where he perished, and of course all of Lothal pitched in to raise the funds needed to build the statue." The civilian told us.

Ever since I was a little girl, my parents would tell me about the Jedi and what they knew about them, that they tried to bring order and peace to the galaxy, that they displayed the most selfless acts to help and protect others. When I was told that the VIP we were escorting to Lothal was once a Jedi, I was always wondering if she could help me with my nightmares. I was out of my thoughts when I heard my communicator going off, hearing Alex beeping at me.

"Refueling is done already?" I said, surprised. "We'll be coming back than buddy."

After me and Tiago excused ourselves from the civilian, we went back to the spaceport where our droids were already in their slots. Climbing into our cockpits and checking in with the shuttle crew, we continued on our next leg of the mission, flying out of the city to the vast fields, until we came upon several tall rock like structures.

"Shuttle to X-Wings, I'm sorry but you're going to have to land down here in the fields, scared place." One of the shuttle crew told me and Tiago.

"Copy that." I replied as I started the landing process and touched down on the yellow fields, watching some weird tiny creatures run away as I powered down the engines and then climbed out of the cockpit. "I wonder why we're here." I said as I was on the ground and Tiago joined me.

"It's not us to ask Lisa, we're just here to listen to orders and enjoy our peace for now." Tiago replied as he laid down on the ground, to take a nap.

I couldn't nap as I watched the shuttle stop by a large opening in one of the rock towers, not staying very long as a couple of minutes later it came back to where we were, landing down as Tiago reacted to this, getting up.

"Well that was quick." Tiago commented as he was a bit annoyed to be woken up. "I'm going back to napping."

However I didn't join him as I decided to go to the shuttle, taking a deep breath before going and going inside the ship. Once inside I saw the shuttle crew, which were several Alliance soldiers, with two females birds, one was wearing a very colorful suit of armor and had dark purple head feathers and sharp brown eyes. The other, who looked like the former Jedi, had a dark white cloak with light black clothing underneath, her head was rather interesting as she had white tattoos in a delicate pattern over her face and she had long blue and white feathers going down over the front of her orange feathered body, almost reaching to her waist level.

The two female birds, who were having a conversation, looked at me as I spoke slowly.

"Can I speak to you master Jedi?" I asked politely. "Alone…"

The Jedi thought about it for a second and spoke to the rest of the company in the shuttle.

"Everyone leave us." The Jedi told everyone as the Alliance soldiers left, the Jedi turning to the armored female. "We'll continue this discussion a bit later Sabine." The Jedi told her friend as she left as well, the Jedi turning to me as she smiled at me. "Please sit, what can I help you with?" The Jedi asked.

"Well you see master Jedi…" I started, but the Jedi cut me off.

"Please, call me Ashoka and I'm not a master Jedi, I was only a Padawan until I left the order." Ashoka told me.

"Okay than Ashoka, I was wondering if you could help me with my troubles." I began again.

"Troubles?" Ashoka becoming intrigued.

"Yes, you see I recently was on a relief mission to Ryloth with my squadron and it made me remind me of my terrible past, that I can't talk about." I answered. "I was wondering as a former member of the Jedi, you could help me get rid of all the painful memories."

Ashoka thought about what I said as I was hoping she had the solution to my problems and it would be over, but that was not to be…

"I can't help you." Ashoka destroying my hope. "Memories, however happy or sad, are something no one can get rid of, even Jedi hold on to the memories in their lives."

"So even you?" I asked, but then I realized it was probably rude to ask.

"Yes, I hold on to the memory of my old master, he was once always there for me before I left the order and when I discovered he turned to the dark side…" Ashoka stopping for a second as she had sad eyes.

(Author's note: Imagine Darth Vader's heavy breathing right about now…)

I was starting to regret coming for Ashoka's guidance, I came here to help with my problems and I only reminded her of her past.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" I said as Ashoka got her attention back to me.

"No, it's okay." She quickly said as I sat back down, since I was starting to leave. "If it's guidance you seek, all I can suggest is that you make new memories, ones that will be better so you can push past the pain one day." Ashoka suggested, me thinking that was good enough advice.

"Well thank you master… I mean Ashoka." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome and may the force be with you." Ashoka smiled back in return as I exited the shuttle.

"Make new memories…" I pondered as I saw Tiago still napping peacefully.

My mind then went back to after the battle of Endor, what Tiago said about having our own children, but then I told him that we should wait after the war, when the Empire was gone and we could begin our new lives together in peace. Only Ashoka's guidance made me think that maybe in order to get rid of the fact that my family was gone, I should start a new one with Tiago.

As I watched Tiago continue napping I decided that now was the time to take our relationship to the serious level, I was ready. As the shuttle would stay overnight so everyone can get some rest before we leave Lothal, the planet's star started to go down over the horizon as Lothal's moons came now in the nightsky. I was about to go to sleep myself, only Tiago started to wake up from his long nap.

"Boy, you're a heavy sleeper." I chuckled as I came to Tiago's side.

"Wait, it's nighttime already!" Tiago started to panic. "Did the shuttle leave without us!?" Tiago continued while I could only laugh at his silliness.

"Relax, we're staying overnight." I calmed down Tiago as I then got serious. "Hey Tiago, you remember on Endor when you said you wanted us to have children right?"

"Yes…" Tiago spoke slowly as he was thinking about where this was going.

"Well, I thought about it while you were napping and I'm ready, lets take our relationship to a new level." I said, Tiago not entirely believing me.

"I must be dead or something, because I swear you said you want to start our family." Tiago with a blankless expression.

"No, it's real." I continued to giggle at Tiago's facial expressions. "So, do you or not?"

"Well of course I do, if you're ready." Tiago finally smiled.

And so under the light of Lothal's moons, the two finally took their relationship to the next level, to start their own family. However the question would be how would the two keep it a secret from the squadron or would it affect how the two would continue to fight…

* * *

 **Oh boy…**

 **Now, one more thing I will say is that at the end of Star Wars Rebels, most likely Ashoka coming to Sabine was only a quick pickup. But again, I'm changing some things from what's canon!**

 **See everybird later!**


	32. Hiding the Secret

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **We're actually at the beginning of the end of this story… And let me just say that the next couple of chapters has a planet from The Last Jedi and a person from Rebels!**

 **So lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 32: Hiding the Secret

* * *

As me and Tiago were done with our little mission to Lothal, we returned to our part of the Alliance fleet, rejoining the rest of the squadron. As we landed down in the hangar of the star cruiser we were stationed at, Commander Blu and Captain Felipe were there to greet us back.

"Hello Blue Five, how was your short relaxation?" Blu asked me with a smile.

"It was actually pretty good sir, but I'm eager to get back to the fight." I answered as Blu kept his smile as he liked my answer.

"Happy to hear it." Blu replied. "We're still trying to track down the Imperial fleet, but our newer squadmates still need all the teaching they can get, I'll give you and your wing partner an hour to get ready."

"Yes sir." I smiled as Tiago, who was waiting for the commander to finish, came to me.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone else?" Tiago asked me, slightly pointing his wing to my belly.

"When I feel like the time is right, but at the moment we should focus on our current task, besides we don't know if it worked." I replied and sighed, knowing full well what he meant.

As the weeks turned to months, I suggested more and more, feeling sick and weak, but I kept up the ruse, still flying and fighting despite my condition. Tiago told me that maybe I should see the medics and not fight anymore, which was a big "No" from me. However through his begging, I finally decided to go to sick bay and see if what me and Tiago did on Lothal worked. Tiago asked if he wanted him to go with me, but I told him no because I didn't want everyone to know that he was involved.

As I entered the medical area of the star cruiser, I was greeted by one of the medical droids, who came up to me.

"Hello there, what can I help you with today?" The droid asked me with his robotic voice.

"I need to have a checkup…" I began. "To see if I'm pregnant or not."

"I see, if you'll just sit on the examination table, we'll get started." The droid replied as he pointed a metal arm to the table, to which I sat down and took a deep breath. "So, what troubles have you been having?"

"I been feeling sick and weak, vomiting, been eating more than usual lately." I stated.

"Well, those are symptoms of pregnancy, but lets make sure." The droid told me as he held a small X-ray scanner and scanned my belly, before putting it down and then taking out a small needle. "Now, I'm just going to draw some blood."

(Author's note: I don't know what they would call X-rays in Star Wars…)

I cringed a little as the droid stuck the needle in me and took a blood sample, after that the droid handed me a small bandage which I put over the spot where he took my blood. Collecting the information, he put it in one file before turning to me and asking the question I wished he didn't.

"May I ask, who's the father?" The droid requested. "You can keep it a secret, patient's rights."

"I would like to keep it a secret, thank you." I answered right away.

"Very well, I should have the definite answer in a day or two." The droid told me. "You're free to go."

"Thank you very much." I said and left the medical area.

As the hours passed, I thought about what to do with these new pieces if information, I needed to tell someone, just not Tiago, Blu, or the rest of the squadron. I then decided to tell my very first friend I met long ago, when the rebellion first showed up above the skies of my home planet…

I didn't have to look for long as Nico was in the hangar, currently speaking with his second by his Y-Wing bomber. I took a deep breath as I walked up and came to attention, speaking to higher officers of course.

"Commander Nico, may I speak with you alone?" I requested as Nico turned to me.

"Permission granted, excuse me Pedro." Nico told his second, who left. "At ease and you can call me by name when we're alone Lisa." Nico smiled.

"Nico, there's something I have to tell you, and you must promise that you can't tell Blu, Tiago, anyone at all until I do so." I requested.

"It must be serious, what's wrong?" Nico becoming a bit worried.

"Nico, I may be pregnant." I stated the happy news.

"Wait really… That's wonderful!" Nico almost said too loudly, but than lowered his voice. "So… Who's the father?"

"It's Tiago, remember a while ago our mission to Lothal?" I remembered. "We did it there."

"Lisa, you have to tell him and Commander Blu, you shouldn't fight in your condition, you have to worry about the little ones growing inside of you." Nico advised me.

"No, I'll be fine, I will not rest until the Empire is gone so my children can grow up in a free galaxy." I spoke in a determined voice, which Nico knew that he wouldn't change my mind.

"Well, at least go back to the medical area and get some medicine that will help calm your symptoms." Nico told me before going to his serious tone. "And take that as an order."

"Yes sir." I saluted as Nico returned it and I left.

I went back to the medical area and got the medicine which would help alleviate my problems and it did help. Added to the fact that Tiago helped take care of me and we slept together in each other's rooms made life bearable. However I still continued to fight alongside the rest of the squadron and fleet, chasing down what remained of the Imperial fleet and freeing one planet after the another from the grip of tyranny. I always made sure to take the medicine which helped me before going out on missions, but the pain grew larger and larger. One mission would almost cost Tiago's life…

I was in my room, alone, practicing the moment when my children, of which the medical droid confirmed it was a set of twin boys, would be ready to come out. Suddenly an alarm rang out, which called all pilots to the hangar, I changed into my flight suit as quickly as I could in my condition and made my way to the hangar. As my pregnancy became more apparent, I had to find ways to hide my expending belly, which I managed to do, although it was becoming harder. As I reached the hangar, Tiago was there as he walked besides me.

"Are you sure you can go?" Tiago asked, like he always does now.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes as he was getting a little annoying with that question.

As the squadron gathered around Blu and Felipe by Blu's fighter, we were briefed about the sudden emergency we were called for.

"Listen up Blue Squadron, if you aren't aware yet, several star destroyer captains have decided to go rogue and invade their own planets to create their own empires." Blu started. "And we just got word that one of them has attacked and laid siege to our garrison on Crait, they're holding out for now, but it wouldn't be long until they fall. Crait is a valuable mineral world, where we get important resources to power our weapons, so it's vital we hold on to it, Captain Felipe will now tell you the plan." Blu passing the briefing to his new second.

"Since the main fleet is chasing down most of the Imperial fleet, command has spared only a few units to rescue our garrison there, the Restoration, with four blockade runners will make up the warship part, our squadron, with Phoenix Squadron's A-Wings and Gold Squadron's Y-Wings will comprise the fighter and bomber part and twelve U-Wings will land Twilight Company as reinforcements to the garrison." Felipe stating the units taking part. "Now, once we exit from hyperspace, Gold Squadron is going to attack the lone destroyer's shield generators while Phoenix Squadron under General Syndulla covers them from TIEs, and then the Restoration will finish the job. Now this is important, for us, Blue Seven to Twelve, you six will stay in space and help Phoenix Squadron deal with the TIEs, you'll be under the temporary command of General Syndulla for the rest of the mission, while the rest of us escort the U-Wings down to the surface and cover them, any questions?"

"Sir, why are we splitting the squadron in two, doesn't the garrison need more fire support?" Tiago asked.

"The Imperial captain will likely keep most of his TIEs in the destroyer's hangar to counter any rescue, if there are TIEs down in Crait's atmosphere, it will most likely be bombers." Felipe answered. "Plus the U-Wings will provide enough fire support for the troops."

"Anymore questions?" Blu asked the squadron, which no one had any. "Than get to your fighters and get ready, dismissed."

As we left to prep our X-Wings, I could see the nervous look on Tiago's face.

"What's the matter?" I asked Tiago playfully. "It's not like we haven't faced dangers greater than this.

"I know, it's just I don't feel comfortable splitting the squadron in two parts, we always fought together as one unit." Tiago explaining why he felt nervous.

"Well, orders are orders, and besides as long as we fight together, we'll be fine." I reassured Tiago.

As the small task force sped towards Crait, I would come to regret my words…

* * *

 **If you remember the surprise teaser I posted before this story, you would remember that it ends with Tiago getting shot down… And part of the reason was that Lisa felt pain, now you know why!**

 **Also, in the Last Jedi, they mentioned that Crait was the site of an old rebel base, they didn't say when the base was built or if it even came under attack, so I'm kinda explaining Crait's role in the war against the Empire!**

 **See everybird later!**


	33. Wingman Down

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Now this is probably the chapter I was most looking froward to and I'm so happy that it's finally here!**

 **Lets begin shall we!?**

* * *

Chapter 33: Wingman Down

* * *

Once we got out of hyperspace, the mineral planet of Crait was in view while a lone star destroyer stood out against the light brown surface of the planet. The task force set the plan in motion right away, there was not a second to waste as every second longer meant the garrison was that much closer to falling. The first half of our squadron stayed back with the U-Wings as the rest of the fighters and bombers went ahead to occupy the TIEs that were now coming out of the destroyer's hangar, about two or three squadrons of TIEs flew out and engaged the oncoming threat.

"Phoenix Squadron on me, Blue Seven to Twelve, cover our backs." General Syndulla's voice spoke as the A-Wings and X-Wings flew froward to meet the TIEs.

"Happy hunting general and try to keep my pilots alive." Blu teasing the general a bit.

"I'll do my best Blue Leader, good luck down on the surface." Syndulla replied.

"Blue Seven to Twelve, show Phoenix Squadron how we fight." Blu told the second half of the squadron.

Once the battle in space really got underway and the TIEs that the destroyer launched were completely occupied by the rest of the fighters and bombers, supported by the blockade runners, it was time for us to head down to the surface. Taking a route which took us out of the fight in space, we flew through the clouds above the planet, ready for anything. As we kept our wings tight on our triggers, Alex was beeping at me that something was coming and then green laser fire came out of the clouds to reveal a full squadron of TIE Interceptors.

"Protect the U-Wings!" Blu's voice cut in as the Interceptors managed to shot down one of the U-Wings, the troop transport in flames as some of the soldiers inside opened the hatches and jumped out, some of them who jumped out were on fire as the cool air put out the flames on their uniforms.

Locking onto an Interceptor that was coming back around for another run, I let loose with my lasers, hitting and turning the TIE into fire as the planet's surface came closer and closer. Soon enough the U-Wings, of which there were ten now, landed down and disembarked their soldiers behind the besieging Imperial forces, who were now between the garrison and Twilight Company.

However we couldn't support the troops as the Interceptors were still around us and fighting and it was going to be pretty hard for the troops on the ground and the U-Wings flying above. While they could deal easily with the stormtroopers and the AT-ST walkers, the few heavily armored AT-ATs mixed in posed a serious problem that only the six X-Wings can handle.

"Blue Squadron, focus on the Interceptors, but if you see an opening, try to take out an AT-AT." Blu told us.

"Tiago, you still here?" I asked my wingman.

"Right behind you." Tiago replied. "I see two Interceptors ahead."

"Copy that, lets hunt them down." I said back as the two Interceptors were preying on a U-Wing that was busy mowing down stormtroopers, the Imperials troopers trying to find cover, but cover on an open salt flat was impossible.

As the two TIEs became aware of us, they broke off their attack on the U-Wing and tried to turn around to engage us. Despite being a little faster than us, we still didn't let them out of our sight as we put more power to the engines to close the distance.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." I said as I got a positive lock and turned one of the TIEs into scrap metal. "Tiago, go for the wingman, I got your back."

"Copy that." Tiago replied as he had a little more trouble, since the TIE now took evasive maneuvers to try to shake us, but to no avail as Tiago took out the TIE with the same result.

"These elite Imperials pilots are still no match for us." I chuckled.

"Lets not get cocky there, the battle's not over." Tiago reminded me. "Lets hunt some more…"

Only as Tiago said that, a shouting voice entered comms.

"Blue Five, Blue Six, you got one on our tail!" Felipe's voice broke through as I looked back and sure enough an Interceptor was fast coming in and a second later started firing at us.

"Bait and kill move?" Tiago asked me.

"Sure, I'll play the bait, split in three, two…" However before I could say one, I felt a kicking pain in my belly, causing me to take the flight stick all the way to the left, leaving Tiago completely exposed to the TIE's fire.

As Alex was beeping at me, a bit scared as he got worried if I was alright, I felt the pain subside as I got my fighter back under control and then I realized…

"Tiago…" I spoke to my wingman, but no answer came back… "Tiago!"

And then I saw his fighter… A thick trail of black smoke was coming out of the back as it flew in a downward angle, going faster and faster until it crashed, hard on the salt flats, luckily the cockpit was on top, so if Tiago was okay, he could climb out easily. Only he wasn't, but I couldn't think about that at the moment, the Interceptor, having shot down Tiago, now focused on me as his green lasers went past my cockpit.

Rage filled me as the TIE tried to shot me down as well, only I wasn't going to end up like Tiago as I was determined to kill this Imperial bastard.

"Alex, cut the engines." I ordered my droid, Alex beeping at me with hesitation. "Just do it and don't turn them back on until I say so!"

Alex cut the engines as my fighter now flew crazily in a backward direction, towards the Interceptor, the Imperial pilot, thinking that maybe he hit me had to move out of the way before he collided with me. The Imperial pilot's thinking cost him his life as he put his guard down as I was now behind him.

"Alright, turn back on the engines!" I told Alex as my engines came back on and I wrestled with my flight stick until I got the fighter back under control and was flying in a straight direction, I locked onto the Interceptor and once I got a solid lock I killed him, watching him explode before my eyes.

Quickly looking for anymore TIEs around me, which there were none, I then looked for Tiago, which didn't take long as the black smoke was rising up. As I tipped my fighter so I could see the surface, it didn't look good and I couldn't see if Tiago was alive or not.

"Tiago, come in." I spoke through comms to get my wingman, but only static greeted me. "Tiago, come on, answer!" I started to shout as tears now appeared, trying to keep it together.

Alex was beeping at me as he told me that he managed to get to Tiago's droid, Ashley, who was still functioning luckily.

"Thanks buddy, ask her if she can see Tiago and if he's okay." I asked Alex as he relied the message to Ashley and it wasn't good… Ashley could see blood and Tiago was unconscious, but still looked alive and would stay so if he was taken to the medics as soon as possible. "Alright, I'll see if any of our ground forces can get him out, hang tight Ashley." I told Tiago's droid.

I really hope Tiago would make it, because I have yet to tell him that what we did on Lothal many nights ago worked and we had two twin boys on the way. And they needed their father, plus I already lost too much, I couldn't afford to lose Tiago as well, if he went, well I just don't know what to do with my life anymore.

"Calling to any Alliance forces on the ground, this is Blue Five of Blue Squadron, my wingman was shot down and needs medical attention right away, please respond." I spoke on the open frequency as someone did answer.

"This is Captain Lindsay of Twilight Company." The voice answered.

"Captain Lindsay, you should be able to see the rising black smoke and me circling above." I told the captain.

"Yes, I can see it, I'll spare a few of my men and a medic to retrieve your wingman." The captain told me.

"Thank you captain, I owe you one." I thanked the captain who I never met for his help as I spoke quietly to myself. "Come on Tiago, don't give up now, just stay alive for me and our babies." Tears once again appearing as I spotted the soldiers Lindsay sent out as I still circled around in order to cover them from any threats.

I watched as the soldiers forced open the cockpit and carefully took out Tiago and laid him down on a stretcher, the medic patching him up the best he could. A couple of soldiers also got Ashley out of her slot. I knew that Tiago couldn't receive proper attention until the battle was done and he could rest fully in the Restoration's medical area.

And soon enough the battle was over, our forces in space managed to destroy the star destroyer, the Imperial captain going down with his ship as our forces collected the escape pods that held the Imperials who wanted to live and surrender. On the ground, Imperial forces surrendered, seeing the star destroyer in flames and their AT-ATs heaps of wreckage as the other four X-Wings managed to find the openings and take down the armored beasts. Crait was saved and the resources have not fallen in Imperial wings, but while it was a victory for the Alliance, I suffered my worst as Tiago was terribly wounded, whether he would make it or not was uncertain.

As our forces gathered our wounded, Tiago was placed inside one of the U-Wings, which flew back to the Restoration, I stayed besides the U-Wing as it flew into the hangar and Tiago was quickly taken out and straight to the medical area. I wanted to follow and be with him, but I was told that I needed to wait outside while the medical droids got to work. I stood outside, walking back and forth, close to tears as I was really hoping Tiago was going to be alright. He just had to be…

* * *

 **So everybird, I actually could have finished this yesterday, had most of this chapter done, but I kinda of fell asleep… And today I actually had to go over it again and I wasn't satisfied, how to rewrite several sentences and such. Not sure if I'm satisfied still on how this chapter turned out, but that's up to you birds to decide!**

 **See everybird later!**


	34. Off Active Duty

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So yesterday I watched the movie A Dog's Purpose, and let me just say that it's one of the most heartwarming and emotional movies I ever saw! I was actually tearing up at some parts! And it actually gave me an idea for a future idea for one of the unappreciated characters from the two movies…**

 **Also, after this chapter I decided to take a short break from this story to write a very short side story that I was thinking of… Hint, it also features the Lisa and Tiago pair and the story featured me in real life…**

 **Now, lets get on to this chapter, which will serve as the prelude to the Battle of Jakku chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 34: Off Active Duty

* * *

As I waited outside the operating room where Tiago's wounds were being treated, I was sitting down on the floor besides the operating room doors, crying softly, Alex was right next to me, trying his best to comfort me, but he was only a droid after all.

"Alex, you don't understand and you never will, you're just a droid." I said a bit angry, Alex backing off a bit as he was a little hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset buddy, thank you for staying with me."

And Alex came back, beeping a little happily now as he accepted my apology. As I just sat there, I could hear the medical droids and medics working on Tiago, Tiago was quiet and asleep, put into that condition by the medics while they worked on saving Tiago. I could also hear Alex's soft beeps and my crying, those were the only sounds until I heard a pair of talons walk towards me. I looked up in the direction where it was coming from and saw Blu, but I didn't stand up or salute, I was too much in a mess to respond.

"Lisa." Blu spoke to me, not addressing me by my number in the squadron.

"Sir…" I replied, a bit cold.

"Look, Tiago's going to be fine, he's not going to die today, you should eat something to keep up your strength." Blu advised me in a calm voice.

"Eat?" I questioned, getting upset as I stood up. "How can I eat when Tiago's literally in there fighting to stay alive!" Blu a bit taken aback.

"Well, if he dies, at least his sacrifice is worth it…" Blu said, making it worse.

"Dies?" Now I completely forgot who I was talking to as pure rage filled me. "He didn't sacrifice himself like Captain Roberto did! If he dies, it's because of me! I'm the one who let that TIE shot him down!" I yelled, loud everyone for everyone within hearing distance to have certainly heard, I panted as I calmed down and when I was calm enough I realized who I was speaking to. "I'm sorry sir… I don't know what came over me…" Hanging my head low, expecting for punishment.

"Look Lisa, Tiago's one of the best pilots, he'll pull through and besides, he's going to be a father…" Blu said, which surprised me as to how Blu knows.

"How… Did you know sir?" I asked.

"If you don't know yet, I was once a husband and father, I know when a woman is pregnant with children." Blu explained, while I did remember Blu's past. "Even before than, I knew you guys were getting closer and closer, I never said anything about it to you two because I never wanted to interfere with your relationship and make you uncomfortable and awkward."

"We're sorry we never said anything sir, it's just we're afraid of what everyone else will think." I replied, ashamed.

"It's okay, relationship like you and Tiago are what makes wing partners stronger." Blu smiled, but than got serious. "However, with how far your pregnancy is and Tiago's injuries, I have to take you two off active duty, you two can still help teach new pilots and help out in the hangar, but you two are forbidden from flying, am I understood?" Blu told me in a slightly ordering tone.

"Yes sir, I completely understand." I sighed.

"Good." Blu replied and as he said that one of the medics came out and we both turned to him.

"How is him, is Tiago going to make it?" I asked, the tears once again appearing.

"He's stable and will be fine, he's still asleep and needs some rest before he can get up and moving." The medic told me and Blu.

"Thank you so much, can I be with him now?" I asked, impatient to stay besides Tiago.

"Once we move him out of the operating room." The medic told me and he went back inside the room, appearing again as he was helping to roll out Tiago on his bed.

Me and Blu followed the bed to Tiago's spot in the medical area, which was a short distance away. Tiago had one of his wings in a sling and large bandages were all over his body, even his head was half covered by white bandages as the medics arrived and set down the bed, Tiago not stirring once as the medics left us alone with him.

As we were alone, I grabbed onto Tiago's wing that wasn't injured and felt his pulse, confirming he was alive, now my tears switched to happiness as I sat down in a chair, next to Tiago, waiting for him to wake up. Blu sat next to me as we waited and waited. Eventually Tiago began to wake, opening his eyes slowly as I noticed and both me and Blu stood up as Tiago adjusted to the light.

"Where am I?" Tiago asked as he saw us.

"You're in the medical area of the Restoration Tiago." Blu told him. "How are you feeling pilot?"

"Well, other than my injures, I'm feeling great sir." Tiago tried his best smile.

"Good to hear it, now as I already told your wing partner, you two are taken off of active duty, because of your injures, and well it's better if I let your wing partner tell you why she's taken off." Blu looking at me as he put a wing on my shoulder as a sign that he was going to let me tell Tiago, Blu then left the two of us alone so we can talk about what was coming for the two of us.

"I can understand me, but why can't you fly?" Tiago asked, confused.

"Remember our escort mission to Lothal and that night when we, you know." I began as I took a deep breath. "It worked, Tiago, I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be…"

"A father?" Tiago finished as now his smile was at his biggest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to see a medical droid and he ran some tests and confirmed that I have two twin boys growing in me and you know the reason you got shot down?" I said in a rhetorical question. "It was because the boys were kicking."

"Wow, didn't even come out yet and they're causing trouble." Tiago chuckled as it was hard to do so and he coughed a little as a result.

"I find it annoying how you can make you almost dying funny…" I rolled my eyes as Tiago tried to chuckle some more at me.

"Can I feel them?" Tiago asked as I nodded.

Tiago used his uninjured wing to reach to my belly, which he rubbed over and felt the big hump in my body as he smiled all the time. He did that for a couple minutes before stopping and returning to look at me.

"I can tell they're going to be strong, just like their mother." Tiago said. "I'm so glad that we did it Lisa, we're going to have a good life with our family."

"I hope so, but how about we rest, I think we talked for long enough and had a rough day." I told Tiago as he agreed and laid himself back down on the bed, while I relaxed in my chair and closed my eyes.

So as Tiago's injures healed a bit, he was able to move about, still had a hard time walking and his injured wing still had to be in a sling, needing several checkups as well as myself as my belly grew bigger and bigger. However we still supported each other despite the difficulties, never asking for help as we figured Tiago's injures served to better our relationship.

However inside we were sad and a bit miserable, not because of each other or the boys in me, but because we were ordered strictly to not fly, we could only watch as the rest of our squadron flew out of the hangar in their fighters on another mission, without us. I missed flying with each passing day and I could tell Tiago did too, I wanted very much to just hop in my cockpit and blow more TIEs.

As the war drew closer and closer to the end, the Empire shrunk with each passing day, planet after planet finally free from the grip of iron rule as the Imperial fleet became smaller and smaller and the Alliance only getting bigger and bigger. Me and Tiago kept up with as much news of the developments happening on the front lines, getting most of our news from my trusty first friend, Nico, who told us everything he could. One day he told us the news that could potentially end the war , the Empire's final death…

* * *

 **I'm going to leave it at that cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry the chapter's kinda of a little bit shorter, but hopefully you guys still like it!**

 **See everybird later!**


	35. With All Due Respect

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Now I forgot to explain that the another reason I wanted to take a break is because the same reason when I got to the Battle Of Endor, needed to do a bit of research on the Battle of Jakku!**

 **Also, I didn't say this for a long time in this story, but thank you to Original Name Goes Here for the fav and follow!**

 **And now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 35: With All Due Respect

* * *

With my boys due to come out soon, I was practicing more and more for when the day would come, me and Tiago were in my room, I was breathing in and out as calmly as I could while Tiago held onto my wing and encouraged me. We were in the middle of it when a knock came on the door.

"Lisa, it's Nico, can I come in?" The canary requested.

"Yeah, you can come in." I answered and the canary came in with a smile.

"Almost there I see." Nico said happily as he took a seat besides my bed.

"So, how goes the war?" I asked, eager to hear about what was happening on the front lines.

"I got something big to tell both of you, something that could end this war finally…" Nico started, me and Tiago listening intently. "We received confirmation from our spies that the entire remains of the Imperial fleet has gathered over Jakku and planning something big. Admiral Ackbar has just started the battle and engaged the Imperials with his fleet, but no doubt the Admiral's going to call for the rest of the Alliance to come."

"So, it's really coming to an end…" Tiago grew worried as that meant that both of us might not get a chance to fight anymore. "We wouldn't be part of it…"

"No…" I began, both Tiago and Nico looking to me. "We're going to fight, no matter our condition."

"But Lisa, you and Tiago are not fit to fight for the time being." Nico pointed out.

"Nico, if what you say is true, than I'm not going to miss out on this rare chance to play my part in ending the Empire." I replied, determined as I turned to Tiago. "Tiago, help me up, I'm going to Commander Blu."

Tiago had no choice and helped me off my bed and stood up as straight as I could before leaving my room, Tiago and Nico looking at each other as I closed my door behind me. I walked until I reached the hangar, where I guessed the commander would be and he was in fact there, going from fighter to fighter in our squadron to make sure they were fit and ready to fly out right away. I bravely walked up to Blu and saluted.

"Commander." I spoke, Blu turning around since his back was to me.

"Blue Five, what are you doing here, you should be in bed." Blu told me with a stern voice.

"Sir, I heard that Admiral Ackbar has engaged the remains of the Imperial fleet over Jakku, I heard it could bring about an end to this war." I informed Blu of what I knew.

"And who told you this?" Blu demanded.

"A trustworthy friend sir." I answered. "And I want to fly into battle for this last fight."

"And I'm going to have to say no, you're very close to delivering your babies and your wingman still needs to recover from his injures." Blu told me, but before I could talk back, a voice came from behind.

"You mean me sir?" Tiago came up from behind and stood besides me.

"You should be resting Blue Six." Blu becoming a bit more angry.

"I rested for long enough sir, I'm ready to fly." Tiago joining me in our defiance.

Blu thought about it and looked hard at us before sighing, like he was defeated.

"I'm not going to change your minds am I?" Blu said to us in a defeated tone.

"No sir, you're not and with all due respect, you're going to need every pilot no matter what condition they're in, especially your two best ones." I replied, still in my determined voice as an Alliance soldier came running up to me and whispered something in his ear before leaving.

"You're in luck than, Admiral Ackbar has just called the rest of the Alliance to come and our fleet is just about to go into hyperspace for Jakku." Blu told us. "Now you two listen, if either one of you is hurting, you are to exit the battle and make for the nearest Alliance star cruiser, am I understood?"

"Yes sir, we understand perfectly." I replied and saluted, Tiago doing the same.

"Good, now I'm going to discuss the plan with Captain Felipe, briefing's in one hour." Blu told us as he left.

"Looks like we're in." Tiago smiled.

"Yeah, come on, might as well prep our fighters while we're waiting." I told my future husband.

As we made our way back to our fighters which we didn't see for quite some time, we sighed as we couldn't believe that Blu let us fight. Well Tiago's fighter was brand new, since his old one was a wreck on Crait's surface, he was actually a bit sad, looking at his expression.

"Ready for one more fight girl." I smiled as I placed my wing on the nose of my X-Wing.

"You know when I made fun of you for treating your fighter like a baby…" Tiago spoke to me while looking over his new X-Wing. "Well I'm starting to miss my old fighter."

I chuckled back as I continued running my wing against the X-Wing length until I heard familiar beeping, I turned to see a very happy red and white R2 unit which rolled towards me.

"Alex!" I shouted as I got down to the droid's level and placed my wing on his domed head. "It's so good to see you again buddy, sorry I been absent for awhile."

Alex beeped that he understood and was just happy to see me again.

"Guess what buddy, Commander Blu let me and Tiago fight in the battle over Jakku, which means you're going too buddy." I told my droid, who beeped excitedly, I guess he was missing the action as well.

As I was making sure my fighter was fit and still in working order, the time came for our final briefing as the squadron was called to gather by Blu's fighter. We were all very excited as we all heard that we were going to Jakku, to kill the Empire once and for all. As both Blu and Felipe came, we stopped talking and stood at attention.

"At ease Blue Squadron." Blu started. "As all of you know now, the Alliance has the chance to finally end this war, to end the Empire and establish the New Republic. But this is the Empire's last stand, they're going to fight until their last breath, they're not going to surrender, they're going to prefer death to dishonor, so everyone needs to be their best, remember not only your training but every mission you have been on to help you survive. Captain Felipe…"

Blu passed on the briefing to his second.

"Listen up Blue Squadron, our role's going to be similar to our rescue mission on Crait, while the majority of the fleet stays up in space to battle the Imperial fleet, fighter and bomber squadrons along with U-Wing troop transports are going to go down to the surface to attack the Imperial forces down there. Once all our troops are down on the surface, we're going to provide air support for the troops on the ground, destroying any targets they can't handle, like AT-ATs and TIEs." Felipe explaining the plan before getting to the important part, that I liked. "Now, once we arrive over Jakku, we're going to split into three flights, Blue Five and Nine, you two are going to lead the other three fighters that are numbered above you. We do this so we can maximize our efforts for the troops."

And Blu finished it.

"Remember, this battle could mean the end of the war, we get in, we do what we can to help and we will win, right Blue Squadron!" Blu raising his voice.

"Yes sir!" We all shouted as one.

"Alright than, get to your fighters and prepare yourselves, we'll arrive at Jakku in a couple of hours, dismissed." Blu leaving us to get ready, but before me and Tiago could leave, he stopped us. "And don't make me regret my decision to let you two fight."

"You wouldn't sir." I replied.

As me and Tiago got back to our fighters, I looked down to my belly and talked to our boys growing inside me.

"You two heard Commander Blu, no more trouble until the Empire's gone." I said in a punishing tone while Tiago could only try not to laugh.

"Disciplining them already?" Tiago asked, chuckling while smiling.

"Might as well start now." I smiled back. "Hey, be careful however, your wing."

"I know honey, but hey someone has to have your back." Tiago replied as I playfully smacked him on the back with my wing.

"And I'm glad it's you." I said back as we got back to our X-Wings, Alex and Ashley already in their slots behind our cockpits, checking the fighters' systems.

"Ready Alex?" I asked my droid, who beeped back a positive "Yes". "Alright buddy, one more battle."

As I climbed into the cockpit carefully, I was surprised that I was still able to fit with how far my pregnancy was, I got comfortable and checked if everything was in working order. I took deep breaths as I tried not to get too excited, but deep inside I couldn't help it, with the Empire's death coming, I could finally start a family with Tiago for the rest of my life, our boys growing up in a galaxy with no evil and tyranny.

* * *

 **And so the final showdown begins…**

 **And man is Lisa one tough bird, don't you agree? Flying a heavily armed fighter into battle and harm's war with twin boys in her womb?**

 **Anyway…**

 **See everybird later!**


	36. The Last Stand

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So if you haven't read about my final decision on what to do after this story, than please go check it out!**

 **There's really not much to say, so lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 36: The Last Stand

* * *

As our fleet exited hyperspace, the desert world of Jakku was in full view, with the Imperial fleet consisting of a single super star destroyer, along with 20 to 30 regular star destroyers around the massive fleet destroyer engaged with most of the Alliance fleet, both sides battering each other heavily, it remained me a lot of the Battle of Endor, the other major engagement I took part in.. However it was not our job to engage the fleet, as Alliance soldiers have just began to land down on Jakku's surface to battle the Imperial ground forces stationed there.

"All wings report in." Blu's voice came through.

"Blue Five standing by." I reported in as my turn came.

"Lock S-foils in attack position and may the force be with us for this last time." Blu told the squadron as we split into our three flights of four, escorting down troop reinforcements.

Just like on Crait, TIE fighters from the surface came up to engage us, looking to shot down as many troop transports as possible. As the flight I was leading, escorting three U-Wings, several TIEs came charging at us.

"Blue Seven and Eight, stay with the U-Wings, me and my wingman got the TIEs." I ordered.

"Roger that Blue Five." Blue Seven replied.

"Lets go Tiago." I told my wingman.

"Right behind you." Tiago replied as broke off from our escort positions to engage the TIEs.

The TIEs, having made an unsuccessful attack run were coming back for around, only they forgot that me and Tiago have broken off and were chasing them. As the TIEs started firing on the U-Wings, we came from above, destroying a TIE each and causing the other two to break off to avoid getting hit by the debris from their comrades.

"Two down, two to go." I told myself as the two TIEs tried to surround the U-Wings by firing from both sides. "Tiago, you take the one going on the left, I got the right one."

"Copy that." Tiago replied as he turned left.

As I turned right, the TIE, noticing that I was following him, took evasive maneuvers, trying to shake me off, he suddenly did a loop, flying up and around as he was now behind me. Green lasers started going above my cockpit as a voice entered through comms.

"Lisa, hang on, I'm coming!" Tiago shouted as I guessed he already finished off his TIE.

"Show off…" I thought in my head before replying. "Don't worry, I learned a new flying trick…"

As the TIE thought he had me, I suddenly slowed down and got pulled the flight stick towards me, so I was higher and pointing downward. The TIE, not having enough time to react flew right through my laser fire as I shredded him to pieces.

"Since when did you learn that?" Tiago asked.

"You don't think I spent all my time away from flying just preparing for the babies did you?" I chuckled as I got serious. "Blue Seven and Eight, how are you and the transports?"

"We're good Blue Five, the transports are close to landing." Blue Seven answered.

"Excellent, me and Blue Six are coming to regroup with you." I said back as me and Tiago headed on down towards the surface.

As we got closer to Jakku's surface, we could see a huge battle taking place between the Alliance and Imperial armies, with fighter and bomber squadrons from both sides either providing air support or fighting each other. I saw Blue Seven and eight up ahead as we regrouped and started to search for targets. I could see several TIE bombers up ahead, diving down upon Alliance soldiers and unloading their bombs.

"Blue Flight, lets go for those bombers up ahead, everyone pick a target." I ordered as everyone acknowledged my order.

As I was the leader of the flight, I fired first, since TIE bombers were more bulky and bigger than TIE fighters, but slower and far less maneuverable, it wasn't hard for me to get a solid lock on my target, but it took more shots to destroy the bomber. The TIE bombers, just finished with their bombing run had no time to respond to our attack as we all got our bombers, saving those Alliance soldiers as the survivors of the bombing run waved at us and went back into the battle. We had no time to respond to the thank you as three TIE Interceptors saw us and wanted revenge, coming up from above in a surprise attack.

"Blue Flight, break off!" I ordered in a yelling voice.

"I'm hit!" Blue Eight shouted as his shields were gone and the back of his fighter was engulfed in flames, spinning out of control before crashing down upon the surface.

"Take evasive maneuvers and destroy those Interceptors Blue Flight!" I shouted as I put my fighter in a dive, zigzagging to avoid the Interceptor getting a target lock on me.

This guy must be an ace as I flew left, right, up, every direction to try to lose this guy and get behind him, but he managed to always stay behind me and then it happened… The kicking in my belly started again.

"No boys!" I shouted to my belly as if they could hear. "Mommy's busy right now!" That kicking gave me the motivation I needed however as I noticed some of the desert world's rare clouds.

I flew right into the clouds, the Interceptor hot on my tail as he kept up his fire until he could no longer see me through the clouds. Little did the Interceptor know that I slowed down enough that he flew right past me and came out of the other side, of course I was no longer in front of him as I powered up my engines and came bursting out of the clouds, shooting my red lasers as I broke off one of the Interceptors' wings, the TIE spinning and falling down before exploding.

"Blue Six, Seven, do you two need help?" I called to my other flight members.

"I'm good." Blue Seven replied.

"Good here too, what now?" Tiago asked me as there was currently no TIEs coming at us.

I thought about it, but then Alex beeped at me, making my decisions for me.

"What is it Alex?" I asked my droid as the droid beeped back. "Distress message, put it through." I told my droid as a panicked voice came in.

"Calling to any Alliance fighters, this is Captain Lindsay of Twilight Company, me and my men are pinned down by walkers and stormtroopers, we need air support!" The captain shouted as I knew right away who this captain was.

"Captain Lindsay, isn't that the guy who saved me on Crait?" Tiago asked me, having heard the same message.

"Yes, it is." I replied as I talked to Alex. "Alex, get me on line with Captain Lindsay." And Alex got the captain. "Captain Lindsay, this is Blue Five of Blue Squadron, remember me?" It took a couple of seconds for the captain reply.

"Yes I do." The captain answered.

"It's time for me to return the favor, where are you?" I asked.

"Just south of Carbon Ridge, our U-Wing got shot down and we're barely holding on." The captain told me in a fearful voice.

"Hang on Captain, we're coming, mark your position with a flare when you see us above so we know your exact position." I told the captain as I asked Alex to pinpoint where the ridge was, which luckily was not too far. "Okay Blue Flight, lets save those troops."

As we arrived over the ridge, low enough for the captain to see us, but not too low in order for the Imperials to fire at us, I could see a couple of AT-ATs, with several AT-STs, along with stormtroopers laying down suppressing fire on a drowned U-Wing and the area around the troop transport, laser fire going back and fro. I then saw a green flare begin shot, marking the exact position of Captain Lindsay.

"Okay Blue Flight, target those AT-ATs first, switch to your torpedoes, but make sure to watch your fire, don't want to hit any of our troops by accident." I ordered the other two X-Wings with me.

Diving down, the Imperials noticed us and tried to shoot us down, but we stayed high enough that their fire was ineffective. Picking one of the AT-ATs, I let loose with a torpedo, watching as it impacted the heavily armored walker and ripped the metal skin apart, the "head" of the walker blowing apart as the metal beast fell on its side. The other AT-AT was destroyed to the same effect as we came around for another pass.

"Okay, Blue Flight, great job, now switch to your lasers and kill those smaller walkers." I ordered as we gained some attitude and turned around for another pass, spraying the target area with red laser fire, ripping apart a couple of the AT-STs and causing the stormtroopers to either lay down or run for cover as our lasers could melt and put a huge hole in a bird with ease, regardless of their armor.

We made several passes, destroying all the walkers attacking Captain Lindsay and his men, along with whatever stormtroopers were unlucky to have caught a powerful laser blast to the chest.

"Thanks for the assistance Blue Flight, I think me and my men can take it from here." Captain Lindsay's voice came through comms with a relieved tone of voice.

"You're welcome captain, glad I could help." I replied. "Okay Blue Flight, lets look for more targets."

However Alex was beeping crazily at me as I calmed him down.

"Calm down buddy, what is it?" I asked my droid and he replied that a message to all Alliance forces was coming from Admiral Ackbar. "Well okay, put it through." I would regret hearing the message as the admiral had a tone of alarm.

"I repeat, all Alliance forces on the ground around Carbon Ridge, retreat! Massive amount of debris incoming!" The admiral shouted.

And as I looked up, I saw it… The lone super star destroyer was disabled and crashing down upon Jakku's surface, much like how the super star destroyer at Endor, the Imperial flagship, was disabled and crashed down upon the second Death Star's surface.

"Blue Flight, hurry, lets get away before we get caught by the debris field." I ordered the other two X-Wings as the massive warship came closer and closer to the surface.

As it crashed down upon the surface, I could feel the shockwave of tons of metal hitting the sandy surface as I could imagine both sides on the ground feeling a quake. As I looked down, shaking off the feeling of the shockwave, I could see that the crash put up a temporary sandstorm mixed in with black smoke, blinding everyone around the area. I hope that Captain Lindsay and other Alliance forces had the time to escape, for the Imperial forces… Well I hope that a number of them were crushed under the long underbelly of the warship.

Admiral Ackbar's voice then came again.

"To all Alliance forces fighting on the ground and in the air, the Imperial fleet is retreating to the atmosphere, prepare for more debris fields falling down." The admiral warned the Alliance forces as soon enough we could see the remaining star destroyers' triangle forms start to appear from above and if there were star destroyers, than there would most certainly be hundreds of TIE fighters, Interceptors, and bombers that were still left.

"Blue Flight, prepare for a tougher fight." I told the other two as I breathed in and out, knowing the battle was far from over…

* * *

 **Now I did forget to say that I am taking influence again from the Star Wars Battlefront 2 campaign, but I changed the part with Captain Lindsay from the game. In the game, his support comes from Inferno Squad and orbital bombardments, but I wanted to have Lisa return the favor in one way.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to include the Inferno squad characters again, so prepare yourself for that!**

 **See everybird later!**


	37. That Surreal Moment

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Finally, the conclusion of the Battle of Jakku and the war is coming!**

 **Before we get on with it, I would like to thank dutchmaniac for adding another follow!**

* * *

Chapter 37: That Surreal Moment

* * *

With the destruction of the super star destroyer, just like at Endor, the Imperials became disorganized, however unlike at Endor they fought that much harder as the battle came down to Jakku's atmosphere. Every size and class of ship, from tiny fighters like myself to the huge capital ships of the fleets became mixed up as laser shots and missiles of every color filled the sky. If this wasn't a battle I would have thought it was a grand celebration of our victory, minus the ships falling from the sky to crash down on the surface.

"Come on Blue Flight, lets head for those TIEs." I told the other two X-Wings with me as we chased after several TIEs.

As the sky was more full of fire from both sides, there was a chance of friendly fire and it did happen… As Tiago was to the right of me, a shot from one of our blockade runners hit Tiago, causing him to lose his shields.

"I'm hit!" Tiago shouted.

"How bad is it!?" I shouted back as I became worried.

"I'm good, lost my shields however, Ashley get them back up and fast." Tiago answered and then got his droid to work.

"Blue Seven, stay with Tiago, I got the TIEs." I ordered.

"Alone?" Blue Seven asked, questioning my decision.

"Just do it." I replied in a stern voice as I returned my focus to the TIEs.

As the four TIEs saw me chase after them alone, they split up into two groups to surround me, I wasn't going to let them do that, so I continued flying straight, which confused the TIEs as they come back to me, now behind me, but that was the plan. I spotted a chance to kill them as there was a burning star destroyer up ahead, flying through the thick black smoke coming from the huge warship, the TIEs lost sight of me. Only I put the smoke between me and the TIEs, pulling the flight stick all the way to the right, I emerged behind the TIEs and shot down two of them with several bursts of fire. The other two panicked as they broke off.

"Where are you two going…" I said in my head as I picked a target and chased after the TIE, shooting him down before he managed to get far away.

Looking for the other TIE, I knew by now he must be behind me and that was true as the TIE started spraying his green laser fire at me. He was determined to not end up like his squadmates and stayed with me, keeping me in his sights.

"Damm, this guy's good." I cursed as I explored my options.

As I went through them, the TIE blew up as red laser fire came from the left, the TIE flying straight into the fire as he had no time to dodge. As I looked back and saw the TIE gone, there were two X-Wings now as a voice came through comms.

"Friendly X-Wing, this is Iden Versio of Inferno Squad, looks like you needed a little help." A female voice spoke to me.

"Thanks Inferno Squad, but I could have killed him myself." I replied in a smug tone.

"Well glad I could help." Iden told me back as two more X-Wings showed up behind me.

"Lisa, you okay?" Tiago's voice came.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Inferno Squad, you got your shields back up?" I asked.

"Yes, it took a little longer than expected, that hit almost took its toll on me, but Ashley got it back up." Tiago answered with Ashley beeping at me after.

"Good job Ashley, come on you two, we still got a battle to win." I told my other two X-Wings in my flight.

"Let us know if you need help, me and Shriv are at your service." Iden told me as she and the other fighter with her broke off.

Before I could talk to Tiago and Blue Seven, Alex was beeping at me, a message from Admiral Ackbar to all Alliance fighters, was coming in.

"All Alliance fighters, this is Admiral Ackbar, drowned star destroyers are using their tractor beams to bring our ships down with them. If you can, destroy the tractor beams of any burning destroyers to save our ships." The admiral told all the fighter squadrons.

"You heard that Blue Flight?" I asked my other two squadmates.

"Copy that." Tiago and Blue Seven replied.

"Keep a lookout for them, but remember to stay alert for any TIEs." I ordered as we flew through the battle, shooting and killing any TIEs who wanted to challenge us.

As we flew through the battle, Alex was beeping at me, up ahead to the right was a burning destroyer and it was taking down a blockade runner with it. There were also a number of TIEs around to make sure any Alliance fighters didn't interfere.

"Tiago, Blue Seven, focus on the TIEs and keep them off me, I'm going for the tractor beam." I ordered as we split up and Tiago and Blue Seven flew ahead to distract the TIEs, which roared towards us. "Hang on Alex!" I told my droid as I put more power to the engines, switching to proton torpedoes and getting a lock on the tractor beam.

While Tiago and Blue Seven were trying their best to keep the TIEs off me, there were more of them than they could handle, which meant a few TIEs could still target me. As I got closer to getting a solid lock and guaranteed hit, a TIE came from the right and hit my fighter's shields, the shield indictor going from green to yellow and any second it would turn red, so I quickly dived down. Another TIE joined his squadmate as I now had two of them hot on my tail.

The blockade runner's crew had little time, for the destroyer was very close to hitting the surface, the blockade runner trying its best to break free, putting all power to the engines. And then an idea came to me, instead of using my torpedoes to destroy the tractor beam I would use the TIEs…

"Alright, you two want to chase me, come and get me!" I shouted as I flew back up towards the tractor beam, flying straight towards the projector, I waited until the very last second to fly out of the way before hitting the projector, the TIEs not as lucky as both of them collided with the projector, the projector breaking free from the hull of the destroyer and freeing the blockade runner as I saw it fly away from the destroyer, having just enough time to escape being crushed underneath the Imperial warship's hull.

As I smiled from the victory, I remember that Tiago and Blue Seven were still fighting the TIEs.

"Tiago, you still with me?" I spoke into comms and was relieved as Tiago's voice came a minute later.

"Yeah, I'm still with you, but Blue Seven got shot down…" Tiago reported in. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Don't blame yourself Tiago, his sacrifice saved the crew of that blockade runner, now come on, we can mourn our losses after the fight." I told Tiago was we regrouped and looked for more targets.

The battle was swinging closer and closer in our favor as the Imperial fleet dwindled, one by one the star destroyers were burning wrecks, making huge metal mountains on the sandy surface of Jakku. The TIEs were also becoming less and less, falling victim to Alliance fighters or from anti-fighter ships. However, the Alliance still suffered huge losses as the Imperials fought with desperation for a lost and meaningless cause. This was their last stand after all.

As me and Tiago looked for more targets or for any Alliance forces who needed help, Alex was beeping at me that a distress signal was coming from not too far away.

"Calling to any Alliance fighters close by, this is Del Meeko of the raider Corvus, we are under attack by TIE bombers and taking heavy damage, please help!" A male voice shouted.

"The Corvus is part of Inferno Squad." Tiago told me. "We should help."

"Right, Alex pinpoint the Corvus' location." I told my droid as Alex beeped back and got to work, triangulating the Corvus' position from the message.

It wasn't far as me and Tiago flew as fast we we could to the former Imperial warship, as it came in our sights, we could see the Corvus trying its best to control its damage as missile damage was visible against the ship's whiteish hull. From our view it looked like the ship couldn't take much more as TIE bombers swarmed around.

"Come on Tiago, we got lives to save." I told my wingman as we charged froward, getting the attention of the bombers as they broke off their attacks and separated. "Focus on one at a time, shoot the one I'm shooting." I told Tiago.

"Roger that." Tiago replied as I picked the closet bomber and let leash with my laser fire, Tiago's fire joining mine as the bomber's back blew up and black smoke came out, the bomber falling down as the pilot must have been killed. "One down…"

"And many more to go, come on." I finished as we picked another bomber and killed him, watching the bomber spin out of control.

Me and Tiago, soon enough joined by several other Alliance fighters who responded to the call, cleared the area around the Corvus of TIE bombers.

"Corvus, this is Blue Five of Blue Squadron, you're safe now." I communicated to the warship.

"Hold on Blue Five, we got new contacts and it looks like they're coming straight for you." Del Meeko's voice told me.

As I had Alex scan for the contacts, several TIE Interceptors came towards the Corvus, firing and shooting down one of the Alliance fighters around the warship while the rest of us took evasive maneuvers.

"Alliance fighters, this is Iden Versio, me and Shriv got this handled, thanks for saving the Corvus." Iden's voice came in as I saw the two familiar X-Wings come in and fire on the Interceptors, drawing their attention away from the rest of us.

"We should help." Tiago told me as I saw Iden's fighter kill one of the Interceptors.

"No, those two got it, we should help whoever else needs it." I told Tiago as we flew past the Corvus to get back into the action.

A few hours later, it was over, after hard fighting and many losses, quietness over Jakku began to return as all of the star destroyers were lost, what few TIEs remained either still fought on to the end or crashed into the surface, preferring death to surrender. For the Imperial ground forces, many of them committed suicide, seeing there was no hope or forced to surrender by Alliance soldiers.

That moment when a battle comes to an end is always a good feeling, but this battle meant the end of the war and it was a strangle surreal moment as I was flying above the surface, looking down on the graveyard of ships. The quietness of it all was a lot to take in as Alliance forces regrouped and counted their losses. A voice coming through my comms broke the quietness I was enjoying.

"Blue Squadron, this is Commander Blu, regroup on the position that my droid is sending to your's." Blu's voice spoke.

As I got the location, me and Tiago flew to it, gently landing down our fighters on the sand, right next to one of the star destroyers, as what remained of our squadron gathered around Blu.

"The rest of your flight?" Blu asked me.

"Gone." I simply answered.

Blu didn't respond to that and only wanted to make things happy, after all, today marked the Empire's death. As it looked like the squadron was all here, Blu spoke to us.

"Blue Squadron, we did it, the Empire's officially gone and now the Alliance can form up the New Republic, all of you have fought with courage and determination and your effort has ensured that we won the day. We have lost so much, friends, family, loved ones, to come to this point, but their sacrifice and death was worth it, no longer do they have to worry that the rest of us will join them anytime soon. I'm proud of each one of you, I couldn't ask for a better squadron to lead and get to know. And now is the time to think about the future and what we will do to make sure that evil never returns to the galaxy." Blu giving us a short speech before dismissing us. "Now rest up for a little, the fleet's going to return to Coruscant in the next rotation."

As what remained of our Squadron relaxed, getting some shade and taking a nap, me and Tiago did something different as we walked up a small sand dune and looked down upon the result of the battle.

"I can't believe it's all over…" Tiago said as he looked at all the wrecks of destroyed ships from both sides.

"Yeah, but like what Blu said, we have a future to look froward to, I know we have one already for us." I added as I smiled and gently rubbed my belly.

"And I'm looking froward to it." Tiago replied as he also smiled and put his wing over my belly, feeling our boys, who by now must been almost fully developed.

Watching the sun start to set, me and Tiago shared a hug before getting into a kiss, careful not to take too much passion into it because of the boys in me, as we were looking froward to what life had next in store for us…

* * *

 **And so the war has come to an end…**

 **We still have like two or maybe three chapters to go before this story is over! Either way, I hope everyone enjoys the final conclusion to this very long story!**

 **See everybird later!**


	38. Peace Returns

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **There's not much to say, but I do have one thing… For those of you who have Netflix, Star Wars: The Last Jedi came out on there! And I know some of you don't like that movie, but I actually do, I thought it was good!**

 **Anyway… Lets get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Peace Returns

* * *

As the fleet returned to Coruscant, the news spread around that the remains of the Empire were gone, by the time the fleet exited hyperspace and arrived at Coruscant we were met by celebrations and praise for our final victory. As the New Republic began to organize and do away with the Empire's regulations and laws, the official celebrations to take place on Coruscant were being prepared, but me and Tiago had other plans for just the two of us.

After being granted a short leave by Blu, me and Tiago flew our X-Wings to a planet where I started my life in the rebellion, a planet I grew up on and had to live under the evil of the Empire before I left and fought to bring the New Republic to reality. The planet of Belladoon. As me and Tiago arrived, dropping out of hyperspace, I saw the green and blue world still there, just like how I left it, I just hoped that on the surface things were starting to get better.

"Happy to be back home?" Tiago spoke to me through comms.

"Yeah, never thought that one day I would come back, but here I am." I replied. "You ready?"

"For you, always." Tiago said happily as we entered my home planet's atmosphere and got down low enough to see the ground clearly so I could see my village and when I did.

"There." I told Tiago. "Lets settle down on the fields next to the village."

As we gently landed down our fighters, I could see that the villagers came out and gathered around, all with smiles on their faces. I opened the cockpit and took off my helmet, but before I could get out, Tiago came up, wanting to help me down because of my condition.

"Tiago I got this, I'm only pregnant, not helpless." I told my future husband as he insisted on helping me down anyway.

"I know, but I still want to be careful." Tiago smiled as I got my talons down on the ground, it felt so good to feel the ground of my home planet once again as the villagers came closer, recognizing me as they welcomed me back.

"Lisa!" A familiar voice shouted inside the crowd, coming closer and closer, that voice, could it be… "I told you that you could do it." The owner of the voice told me as the bird was in front of me as I stayed still for a couple of seconds before hugging the bird tightly. "Easy there."

"I'm so glad you're still alive Uncle Eddie." I cried as the tears started to fall out.

"You too Lisa." Eddie said happily as he broke the hug. "You got older."

"So have you." I laughed as Eddie noticed Tiago and my belly.

"Let me guess, you two are a couple and decided to have children." Eddie smiled as he was clearly happy.

"Yes Uncle Eddie, this is Tiago, my wingman, it's funny because I used to not like him at all." I chuckled.

"Well, you look like a good young man for Lisa here, her parents and siblings would have liked you a lot I can tell." Eddie commented as he turned back to me. "So I take it your visit is not just a quick stop?"

"No Uncle Eddie, me and Tiago were actually hoping that you can officially marry us." I revealed as Eddie didn't seem to disagree.

"Well what are we standing around for, lets get to it!" Eddie said loudly as the villagers ran to get the ceremony started up.

"Well hospitality is not in short supply here." Tiago smiled as we prepared our own part in the ceremony.

I wanted the wedding to take place on one of the hills on the outskirts of the village, it was no ordinary hill as I picked the hill where my parents were buried and my siblings… As we prepared for the wedding, Eddie told me how my brother and sister have survived the Alliance's attack on the nearby weapons factory, now abandoned of course, but the attack inspired them, it told them that they weren't alone in the fight. So they encouraged everyone to rise up and break out, but Eddie told me how they refused to escape until everyone else did and as the Empire suppressed the uprising of the factory workers, they executed the leaders, two of them of course being my brother and sister. Surprisingly I didn't feel angry or upset, but proud and happy that my brother and sister's spirits didn't break and they tried their best to rebel, however paying the pay of rising up in the end.

As the day began to end, me and Tiago changed into our dress for the wedding, Tiago secretly brought a formal Alliance military dress while for me, well I brought a dress from Coruscant, but only for in case. I was hoping that my mom's wedding dress was still at my house, which it wasn't, but that was because Eddie told it and other valuable things from my house in order for it not to be taken away by the Empire. It was a little faded in color, but Eddie brought it to a tailor and had it patched up as best as possible.

I was currently finishing up right before the ceremony when a knock came on my house door.

"Lisa, it's Uncle Eddie, can I come in?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, come in." I replied and the old Blue macaw came in, joy written on his face.

"It's almost time, you ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, and thank you for saving my mom's wedding dress." I thanked Eddie.

"Well, your mom would have wanted you to wear it on your wedding day." Eddie smiled and sat down next to me as he extended his wing out in front of me. "She also would have wanted you and your husband to have these." Eddie holding two small golden rings.

"My parents' wedding rings." I started crying again.

"They would have wanted you and your husband to wear them, your parents' love is proved and in there rings, I hope the love stored in will continue to persist in you and your husband." Eddie said as I had to hug him yet again, which he accepted. "Now come on, it's time to get this started." Eddie said as he helped me stand.

Then we walked up the hill where the wedding was and even thought there was no decorations and only the villagers gathered around to witness the event, my family's graves right besides the crowd, it was beautiful enough with the sun starting to set. Eddie went ahead as he would be the one to officially have us married as he stood in front and in between us as I came up slowly through the alley formed by the crowd to Tiago, Alex and Ashley were right behind me as they then took their places behind me and Tiago.

"You look like good in that dress." Tiago commented.

"Thanks, you look good too, but you look better in your flight suit." I replied as I fixed his suit a little.

"And so do you." Tiago smiled as Eddie started, everyone quiet as the old Blue macaw began.

"Today marks a happy day, right after the news of the Empire's death, for today we bring together two lovers who fought side by side together to bring the galaxy the long awaited hope and freedom we have all desired since the occupation began. Today marks the day our home planet will start to change for the better as the New Republic is formed." Eddie began. "Now the couple has written their own vows, so lets hear them, Tiago, why don't you start?"

Tiago took a deep breath as he knew this was going to be the moment his life changes.

"Lisa, from the very first day I saw you, I wanted to only get to know you and maybe be a friend to you, I have never imagined that we would become so much more and get up to this point, but I'm ready to spend the rest of my days with you and our family. Now I can't promise that it'll be perfect, we'll disagree, fight, but I know that we can work it out like we have always done so far. I love you Lisa, with all of my heart and I hope you feel the same way." Tiago finished as I tried not to cry, but Tiago's words were too beautiful.

"Wonderful words Tiago, Lisa, it's your turn." Eddie told me as I wiped my tears away.

"Tiago, I really don't know what to say, what you said is what I would have said to you, I remember that I couldn't stand the sight of you and now here we are, getting married for life. I know you'll make me happy and I'll make you happy, I love you too, forever and forever." I said as I couldn't hold back the tears, Tiago now being the one to wipe them away.

Eddie was about to finish the ceremony, only for Alex to start beeping at me.

"What is it buddy?" I asked my droid as he extended out one of his robotic arms and held out a small communicator.

I took the communicator and turned it on, everyone present confused as a voice came on, which was all too familiar.

"So, how's the wedding going on so far?" Blu's voice spoke.

"Sir, how did you find out?" I asked.

"Your droid, he let the squadron know that you and Tiago came here to get married." Blu answering as I looked sternly at Alex, who was laughing at me.

"We're going to talk later buddy." I told Alex in a playfully stern tone.

"You didn't think that the squadron would miss out on their squadmates getting married would you?" Blu continued.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked.

"Look above you, we should be in view any second." Blu answered as we all looked up to the sky and in a couple of second saw ten blue and white X-Wings flying in a heart shape, diving down and then climbing back up into the sky.

As they flew right above the ceremony, the fighters fired off two proton torpedoes each, but instead of being filled with high explosives, they were filled with fireworks as the missiles blew up and displayed a colorful show for the ceremony. The fighters repeated this process until they were out of missiles, keeping up the show. The only way to pay attention elsewhere was Eddie as he reminded the couple he was marrying why they were here.

"Well, what are you two waiting for, kiss." Eddie snapped me and Tiago back to the situation before as he backed up and allowed us some more room.

And me and Tiago kissed while the fireworks continued going off above in the darkening sky, the villagers cheering for us as we continued it for a minute before breaking off and holding each other tight, looking above to see the rest of the fireworks show put up by the rest of the squadron.

As nighttime came, the ceremony ended and the squadron landed down in the fields besides me and Tiago's X-Wings, the squadron showing us their happiness as they couldn't wait to see our boys when they were ready to come out. The last one to congratulate us was Blu of course.

"I'm glad you two made it official." Blu told us. "And I can't wait for the boys to come out, they'll make great pilots in the future I can tell, just like their mom and dad." Blu smiled.

"It's too soon to tell sir, I want them to be able to choose their future themselves." I answered.

"Fair enough, just make sure they see their aunts and uncles as much as possible." Blu requested, referring to the rest of the squadron.

"Will do sir." I smiled.

"Now enough talking, it's your first night together as a couple and I don't want to ruin it, but we leave for Coruscant in 24 hours in order to catch the official celebration for the victory at Jakku."

"Yes sir." Both me and Tiago replied as we both walked away, back to my old house and enjoyed our first night of many together as a couple.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go guys!**

 **Again, it has been quite a story and I'm both happy, but sad that it has to come to an end… But it was worth it!**

 **See everybird later!**


	39. Epilogue

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Finally, after a long time, this story is at its end! It has been quite a journey during this story and I can say I'm very happy with the result! I kinda of wish my story would actually be made into a movie now!**

 **So please enjoy the final conclusion to this Star Wars story!**

* * *

Chapter 39: Epilogue

* * *

Once we returned from my home planet, that was going to be my last time flying until the boys came out in a free galaxy, it was the doctor's orders as soon as I returned and had one of my final checkups. I didn't mind because the war was over and I knew my home planet was once again happy and at peace, now I was looking froward to a comfortable and enjoyable life with my new family.

As night began to settle over Coruscant, the official celebrations marking the end of the Empire at Jakku and the beginning of the New Republic was in full swing as fireworks lit up the darkening sky, the bright and colorful explosions lightening up the city covered world while fighter squadrons streaked through. I was on the balcony, in the new apartment on Coruscant that me and Tiago owned in one of the many skyscrapers, looking out and enjoying the view, sighing as I thought of my family who was buried in the ground on my home planet. I was in the middle of remembering when Tiago's wings showed up from behind and wrapped themselves around me. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me go a little red.

"What's wrong honey, you don't seem happy." Tiago told me in a worried tone.

"I am, it's just…" I sighed and prepared myself for how Tiago would react. "I just wish my family could be here too, they could finally know what freedom feels like."

Well, they might not be here, but our family will know what it feels like." Tiago said happily as he looked down at my belly, which was at its greatest expansion, the boys would be coming any day now.

"Thank you Tiago, I love you." I brightened up as I then lifted my head so I could meet his beak with mine.

"And I love you too Lisa." Tiago told me as we broke our loving kiss and returned to watching the mass celebrations going on down below and in the sky.

As me and Tiago adapted from our military life to family life, we didn't abandon our talent we learned fighting against the Empire. Both me and Tiago became flight instructors in the New Republic's Starfighter Academy, which was formerly the Empire's Starfighter Academy, on Coruscant. We taught the next generation of young pilots who would keep the New Republic safe and secure, however these young minds had the advantage of having flight simulators, which we didn't have while me and Tiago were learning, but we gave our students more hands on experience so they would really learn.

As for the members of Blue Squadron, some of them became flight instructors like me and Tiago, others became squadron leaders, but we all stayed in touch and me and Tiago made sure they saw our boys whenever they could. For Blu, he became one of the heads of the new flight academy where me and Tiago taught, he still stayed single however, vowing to never marry someone else, but he became like a grandpa to my boys, at least that's what the boys called him, because he was the oldest member of course in the squadron. Nico, as well as Pedro and Felipe, also became one of the heads of the academy and remained a life long friend to me. Uncle Eddie eventually became the governor of my home planet and despite how busy he became, he always made sure to make time for me whenever our family visited the planet. Kipo, well he still stayed a smuggler, but ran a good trade and accepted jobs from the New Republic government, he may be a scoundrel, but he's a good guy and remained a friend to me. Alex, as well as Ashley, stayed with me and Tiago, the droids helping us project holographic lessons for the young cadets at the academy, although when the boys got older and me and Tiago could leave them at home with the droids, they often messed with Alex and shut him down sometimes so they could do what they wanted.

And finally, there's the two major birds in our life, our two twin boys, Arthur and Tyler. They were a rowdy couple, but me and Tiago tamed them easily, what with our military discipline experience, but we made sure they enjoyed their life, the young life that me and Tiago didn't have. As they grew older, me and Tiago wanted the two to have a non-military profession, but as they would learn from their aunts and uncles and especially their grandpas Blu and Eddie, about the rebellion and me and Tiago fighting to restore the Republic, made them want to be pilots too, just like their mom and dad. Me and Tiago had to give in and we let them, the two boys getting accepted in the starfighter academy and becoming fast learners and great flying partners. They graduated along the top of the class and me and Tiago couldn't be more happy, but also sad at the same time.

Even still, we enjoyed the peace with our family, me and Tiago became happy as we stayed together, our love never wavering, never showing a sign of weakness, we were bound together, determined to not let anything separate us.

If only we knew that one day, a new evil would eventually rise up in the galaxy…

The End.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Wow… I really don't know what to say anymore… Again, I'm just so happy that I was able to do a full Star Wars story!**

 **But did you notice the connection to the prologue? Yup, the story has come full circle!**

 **I don't know what else to say, so as always…**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
